Inazuma Eleven the Future Generation
by SnowyWolff
Summary: This story is set about 20 years after Inazuma Eleven Go. The children of the legendary Inazuma Japan have come to an age to start their own legend. And in this future there are a lot of new rules in soccer and some of those aren't that great. Now this is my first story and I have wanted to write something like this for a long time. So please enjoy. Rated T because I'm not sure.
1. Episode 1: Intro

**Hello, hello. I am Yuki and this is the first story I am writing here. I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Please don't nag about the plot. It might seem similar to the original series, but I swear it'll be interesting.**

**Please do review, critique or whatever.**

**[Edit] I kind of rewrote a lot of stuff, so a couple of things changed a little. Including once again the use of **_italics, _**bold and **underlined.** I hope you don't get sick of me constantly changing styles and such, but this is the style I currently use.**

**For now. Enjoy.**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 1 |** Intro

* * *

"Nao! It's time for you to get up!"

Nao groaned. His bed was so warm and cosy. He didn't want to get out of it.

"Five more minutes, mum!" Nao called back, but he heard someone, probably his mother, coming up the stairs.

"Nao," his mother said when she opened the door. "Didn't you ask me if I could wake you up early today? You said that something special was going to happen?"

The brown-haired boy suddenly jumped out of bed. "Shoot. I totally forgot. I wanted to be at school early today," he had walked towards his closet and started looking for his uniform of Raimon.

His mother walked out of his room, the last words she heard were, "Now, where did I..?" she shook her head. That boy, he was just like his father. She smiled as she walked back to the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

_Ten minutes later._

"Good morning, mum, dad!" Nao said when he came into the kitchen.

"Morning, Nao. Why are you up so early?" his father looked at him while eating toast (one of the few things Nao's mum could cook well).

"Well, I promised that I'd be at the soccer club early, because we have to practice for the match next week," while he said that he had taken a piece of toast and walked to the front door. "Well, I'm going," he said while taking small bites of his toast. "I'll be home late. Bye!"

When Nao had closed the door behind him, his father laughed. "That sure reminds me of my time at Raimon."

"Except for the fact that you were always late."

He laughed. "True, but Natsumi that's just who I am."

"Indeed. You were always late, except when it came to soccer practice. You were always too early on the field," she smiled at him.

Endou nodded and smiled at the thoughts of the past, when he was in the Raimon soccer club.

* * *

Nao ran towards school. When he arrived at the front gates, he stopped. The gates were still closed? Well, then he would just take the alternative entrance. He walked further down the street and turned around the corner. There was a piece of land with some trees and shrubs. He maneuvered past the trees, making sure he wouldn't trip over the roots. He smiled at the hole in the fence he was facing. So, they still haven't made the hole in the fence. They probably didn't even know about it. Well, not that he should complain. It was the only way to practice early in the morning, since the riverbank was closed due to vandalism. Also the only ones who knew about this hole were the people in the soccer club and truants.

He squeezed himself through the hole in the fence and crossed the courtyard, towards the second field because nobody would notice his presence there. Though he did need to keep an eye on the time, because he didn't want to be caught by a teacher and then have to explain how he got on the grounds. Now, let's start training... or so he'd love to, but he was a goalkeeper and needed someone to shoot the ball at him.

"I knew you'd be here already," a voice said from behind him. Nao turned around to see a blue-haired boy with reddish eyes.

"Kazemaru! Great. I was already wondering how I would train by myself."

"You're the same as ever, Endou. And very early actually." Kazemaru Fumio walked down the stairs and joined him.

"Well, since we have a match next week I thought that I could use some more training. But, aren't you very early as well?" Endou looked at Kazemaru with a smile.

Kazemaru laughed sheepishly. "I guess we had the same idea."

"Well then, shall we start? Place the ball over there." Endou pointed towards a place just outside the penalty area.

"Sure, but it would probably work better if I actually had the ball." Kazemaru said as Endou already walked towards the goal with the ball still in his hands.

"Eh? Oh, sorry. Here." Endou kicked the ball to Kazemaru who dribbled it towards the spot Endou had pointed out.

"Ready, Endou?"

Endou clapped his hands together. "Come."


	2. Episode 2: Morning training

**Here is chapter 2. Quick, isn't it? I was bored so I had a lot of time to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven**

**Please Review, comment, critique or whatever. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 2 | Morning training**

* * *

After half an hour of Kazemaru shooting the ball at Endou, the two of them had to hide behind the old soccer club because both teachers and students were arriving. They had to hold their breath for two minutes, because a teacher had come dangerously close to their hideout. When the teacher finally turned around the two of them snuck towards the front gates and pretended they had just arrived.

"Oi, Endou, Kazemaru."

The both of them turned around to see a boy with dark blue hair and silver-coloured eyes.

"Morning, Tsugumi. Want to practice with us?" Endou asked. Tsugumi Hisoka snickered.

"Of course I want to practice. I am a forward of this team after all."

"Yeah well, it is early in the morning; not everyone likes to practise at a time like that," Kazemaru shrugged and then smiled. "But apparently you do, so let's get moving," and the three of them walked towards the field.

* * *

After some time they were joined by the other second years. The orange-haired defender Saito Taisuke, the turquoise-haired ace striker Ikeda Yoru and the dark green-haired midfielder Fuschida Tetsuhiko. The third years wouldn't come until after school was over and the first years were on a field trip today, which annoyed Endou since they could really use the practice.

"It's ridiculous! Why now of all times? They could've at least moved it to next week!" Endou ranted as the rest of the second years watched. The shot each other a look, deciding that rock-paper-scissors would decide the person who would calm Endou down.

To his own annoyance it was Fuschida who had to calm down Endou.

"Seriously, Endou. Calm down. Getting angry isn't going to solve anything. Let's just concentrate on practice for now, then the day'll be over quickly. They are coming back tomorrow," Fuschida huffed as Endou kept on ignoring him and his attempts to calm him. After ten minutes Fuschida got pissed off enough and broke, kicking a soccer ball in Endou's general direction. Endou snapped out of his rant to save himself from the whizzing ball aimed at his face and he started apologizing to everything within clear sight.

"Well, am I glad that I'm not in Fuschida's shoes. Or Endou's for that matter," Saito murmured as Fuschida was now telling Endou to stop apologizing.

"Yeah, Calming down Endou is like dismantling a time bomb. And once he starts apologizing you have to make him shut up once again," Kazemaru answered. Tsugumi simply chuckled while Ikeda huffed and looked away.

To make sure that there was no need to calm down Endou once again they changed the subject.

"Say, do you guys really think we'll be able to enter the Football Frontier?" Saito asked as he tried to steal the ball from Tsugumi.

"Of course. We will enter and win a place at the Nationals. And then we will beat all the teams there and win the tournament," Endou had said that with such confidence that everybody laughed.

"But still, to get to the Nationals we probably have to go against Teikoku and knowing their reputation it won't be an easy match," Saito was getting nervous. He had joined the soccer club because he liked soccer, but now the club was slowly falling apart. They had exactly eleven members, so if anyone would get an injury they had to play with only ten people. His thought were broken of by Fuschida's comment.

"Yeah, and even if we manage to miraculously win from Teikoku and go to the Nationals, there are still tons of other fearsome and strong schools," Fuschida kicked the ball to Tsugumi.

"Indeed. They say that there is a school in Hokkaido that has never lost a single point since last year," Tsugumi said while moving up the pitch and then kicked the ball to Kazemaru.

"I've heard so too. But they have never entered the Football Frontier so far and from what I've heard the schools that loose to them have never spoken a word about the team. Only that they are as fearsome as the rumours say," Kazemaru had dribbled past Ikeda and Saito and then kicked the ball back to Tsugumi.

"I think they are waiting for something to happen before entering the Football Frontier, but I don't really care. Anyway, here I come Endou!" and Tsugumi kicked the ball towards the goal. Endou jumped, but the ball went too high and shot over the goal, right towards some girls who were walking there, though they didn't wear the Raimon uniforms.

"Look out!" Tsugumi yelled. The girls looked up, started to scream and put their arms over their heads. But then, someone jumped before them and took the 'pass'. When the girls hadn't felt any impact they had opened their eyes and were now looking open mouthed at the person who had 'saved' them. The reason their mouths were open was because the person who saved them was... a... a _girl!?_ A grey-haired girl to be precise and while she put her foot on the ball she gave them a sweet smile. The boys were staring at her. Saito and Ikeda had their mouths open. Tsugumi and Fuschida just stood there frozen to the ground. Kazemaru kept opening and closing his mouth trying to say something. And Endou? Well, at first he tried to see who the person was and when he had found out he started yelling.

"Awesome! You just took a shot from Tsugumi and you're completely fine! That's really amazing!"

The girl had looked at all the boys' faces and had an amused expression on her own. Then, she turned to Endou and gave him that sweet smile again.

"Thanks, I suppose."

"But uhm... could you kick it back, we still have to practice a lot. We have a match next week," Endou gave her a slight smile while she chuckled.

"Oh, sure," and the girl kicked the ball up in the air first and then kicked it towards Tsugumi, who had regained control of his body and accepted the pass.

"Thanks," Tsugumi said, surprised by the power and accuracy of the pass. Endou thoughts had already moved on so he yelled, "Let's continue, guys!"

It took awhile before his words reached the others, but eventually they moved on as well. Like a girl would ever want to join a soccer team. People who had come up with the idea of letting girls play soccer must have been crazy.

Namely, three years ago there had been a change in the rules of soccer. Girls were now allowed to participate in official matches, but there hadn't been many girls who had wanted to join soccer clubs. No, they thought it was a sport for men and girls should just do figure skating or something like that.

The girl hadn't moved from the place she stood. She smiled as the boys ran around the field, evading, passing, kicking. _How I'd love to..._

"Shizuka-san! What are you standing there staring off into space? We have to hurry or they will start the introduction for exchange students without us!"

Shizuka turned around and smiled at the girl whom she knew from school.

"Yeah, wait for me, please," and she ran towards the girl who was willing to wait, albeit with reluctance. The two of them then made their way into the school.

* * *

The boys didn't stop playing soccer until the bell rang and they had to hurry to their lessons. They had completely forgotten about the girl, well almost all of them. Tsugumi still felt his leg tingle from the power he had felt. _Would a girl actually join the soccer club? Or had it just been a reflex?_

"Tsugumi-kun? Could you solve this maths problem?" the teacher looked at him with his eyebrow raised.

"Y-yes, Goto-sensei." and he walked towards the blackboard. It was good too, because it would distract his mind of who might or might not join the soccer club.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 2. Hope you liked it.**

**Spoiler alert: TSUGUMI ISN'T ABLE TO SOLVE THE MATH PROBLEM!**

**Sorry. That was mean, wasn't it? I won't tell anything about the next chapter. 'Why?' you ask? Well, that's because I don't know it yet.**

**Bye bye**


	3. Episode 3: Rule change

**Hello, this is the third chapter already. I know it's quick, but I am sooo utterly bored and writing helps to pass the time. Plus, I'm on a roll now, so the inspiration keeps coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven**

******Please review, critique or whatever, but can you please keep your guesses about who is whose son or daughter to yourself. You might ruin the story for someone else. **

******Thank you and enjoy...**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 3 | Rule change**

* * *

When school had finished Tsugumi walked slowly towards his locker. He had completely messed up in maths class, not that he was any good in it anyway. He sighed and opened his locker. While he threw his books in his locker he heard girls chatter.

"Have you heard about the exchange students?"

"Yeah, they are from everywhere around the country."

"Aha, and some are even going to stay for the rest of the year."

"Are they allowed to join clubs then?"

"I heard they were allowed, but have you heard that one of them – "

Tsugumi never got to hear what they said next, because the girls suddenly let out a yelp and made way for someone who came racing through the corridors.

"They're here! They're here!" the person yelled while zigzagging through the corridor. When he was out of sight again a sudden burst of sound engulfed the hall. Everybody started chattering again, louder and louder, trying to yell over the rest of the people while trying to find out who exactly were here.

And find out they would. Everyone raced towards the exit, shouting and pushing. Tsugumi moved slower since he didn't want to get caught up in the 'ahem' traffic. When he was finally outside he started to move through the crowd that had gathered. Though, when he arrived in the front row he wished that he had stayed at the back.

A van was parked in front of the school gates. On the van stood in big, fancy _Sports Association of Japan_. Two men in suits walked towards the by now immense crowd. Teachers were trying to push their way through the crowd but that didn't work out. Until eventually,

"Everyone move! The headmaster needs to get through!" so a small path was formed and the headmaster walked forward.

Kodama-sensei wasn't very tall. He has grey neatly trimmed hair and a just as neatly trimmed grey moustache. He always wears a grey suit with differently coloured ties (mostly green, red, blue and everyone's favourite, a black one with banana's on it).

The two men were waiting patiently in front of the crowd. Tsugumi sighed. Whenever the Sports Association visited it meant that there had been a change in the rules of certain sports. Though there hadn't been many for soccer. Only the one which had said that girls were now allowed to play in official matches. He had heard that three years ago when that rule had been told the entire crowd had been silent until the soccer club had started to protest and had to be calmed down by five teachers.

When Kodama-sensei had reached the two men, they shook hands. The taller one with pink hair and a very bushy moustache was the director. He wore a bright white suit and a pink tie. His shoes were also a bright white. It started to hurt Tsugumi's eyes so he looked towards the smaller one, probably the secretary. He had bright white hair (the same white as the director's suit) and a lilac suit. That combination also started to hurt Tsugumi's eyes, so he started to look around for the others of the soccer club. Knowing them well enough he could say that they all stood at the back, because they knew that Tsugumi, with his slighter frame and his tactics of getting to the front of crowds, would be able to tell them what was said.

"What's going on?" a light voice asked. Tsugumi turned around and saw the grey haired girl trying to look past him, so he stepped aside a bit. She gave him a smile before turning her attention towards the people at the front.

"Oh, those two," she sighed and then flashed him another smile. She then got a more searching look on her face as she gazed at him with her bluish-grey eyes for awhile.

"You were one of those soccer playing boys from this morning, am I right?" She then asked.

He nodded. Great, just when he had forgotten about this morning she shows up in front of him. _No. just forget about it. It was just a fluke. Maybe she did some running sport and maybe that's why her shot had been so vigorous._

"Your shot was quite powerful, so I guess you're a forward. But... you're not the ace striker."

He huffed, slightly offended. "How did you guess?"

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry if I insulted you. It's just that you didn't seem like the ace striker type. You seem more of a.. uhh... dribbling type."

That didn't make him feel any better. Dribbling type? As in he wasn't good at shooting? He admitted that he missed the goal sometimes, all right, most of the time. But, he didn't see himself as a midfielder either. He heard the girl chuckle, making him look up from hid thoughts. He shot her an annoyed look. She on the other hand gave him an amused look.

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't be a forward. Didn't I just say that you had a powerful shot? Well, I meant it."

"That's not really helping," he looked at her with a grumpy look. She looked quite serious now.

"You didn't let me finish. You have people who are, let's say, born ace strikers. While others are born defenders, sliders, dribblers and so on. By working together with everyone on the team, you'll be able to surpass the fact that you are _just _a forward and become more than a dribbler or someone who has to make the points," she smiled again.

He thought about it. _Be more than a forward? Did she mean that he could be a midfielder or defender as well? It sounds really ridiculous at first, but now that I'm thinking about it... _

"Hmmm, I think you might have a point," he looked at her, or better, to the place where she had stood just mere seconds ago.

He looked around. _Where did she go so quickly?_ Then the sound of someone clearing their throat reached his ears.

"Everybody," The headmaster's voice broke through the talking in the first and second row, but further at the back his voice got drowned out. "Now, the director of the Sport Association wants to talk about some rule changes."

A wave of whispers went through the crowd to let the people at the far back, who couldn't hear what was said, know what was actually being said.

"Thank you, Kodama-sensei," the pink haired director said as he did a step forward. "For the people who do not know me. I am Joshuyo Tango. I am here to tell you a few changes in the rules of several sports. To start off with a slight change in the rules of baseball – "

Tsugumi drifted off. Like he cared about those sports...

* * *

_A few minutes later._

The sound of whispers had gone up quite a few grades. So, nobody except for Tsugumi and a few soccer fanatics heard the last announcement.

" – And last but not least, soccer. Because of the dangers they hold for the health of the users, keshin are forbidden at all times, no exceptions. And hissatsu techniques are, because of the pain and destruction they can cause, no longer allowed to be used outside of matches. Furthermore they are only allowed to be used during training when an adult is there to supervise. That's all," the man gave a smile to the headmaster, turned around, gestured for his secretary to follow him, and the two of them left.

Slowly but surely everybody walked away, chattering about some amazing rule change and going home.

Tsugumi on the other hand hadn't moved a single inch. _Keshins forbidden? Hissatsu supervised? What were they planning for soccer? How..?_

"Oi, Tsugumi. Stop staring off into space," a voice said from his left.

Tsugumi blinked twice and looked up. Two of his seniors were standing there. The straw-haired midfielder Shoshi Misaki and the black-haired forward Odaka Miki.

"Well? Did they say anything about soccer?" Odaka asked with an eyebrow raised. Tsugumi swallowed, looked at the two and sighed.

"Let's first look for the others, because I will only say it once," Tsugumi managed to say. Shoshi and Odaka looked at each other, but shrugged, following the dark blue-haired forward.

* * *

They were standing with the nine of them on the now empty school grounds **(the other 2 are first years and if you paid attention during the second chapter you'll know why they're not here)**.

The second years had been easy to find. Endou had been yelling 'Tsugumi!' near a tree ever since the two from the Sport Association had left. The other four were leaning against the tree or sitting on the ground next to it, giving I-don't-know-him faces to the people who walked by.

Then, they had to find the last third year. Which wasn't that easy. Nose **(No-sé, as in Ichinose)** Isaka, a large defender with dark grey hair and light blue eyes. Nobody really knew him. Only that he was a third year who loved doing nothing. He only came into action during soccer practice and matches.

After fifteen minutes of searching they found him lounging in the sun at the back of the school, his usual hang-out spot.

"Why didn't we look here first?" Saito frowned as they made their way back to the main grounds.

"Because we're stupid," Kazemaru answered with a sigh.

* * *

"Now that we're all here, minus the first years. Can you please tell us what was said about soccer, Tsugumi?" Shoshi asked in his haughty voice.

Tsugumi nodded.

…

…

…

"_What!?_"

* * *

**Aaaand that's the end of this chapter...**

**Saito: Is Kazemaru always so.. negative-like?**

**Fumio: Only when you ask dumb questions. *walks away***

**Saito: Oh.. Yuki! Kazemaru hates me! *Sits in emo corner***

**Yuki: No, he doesn't. He's just... being honest.**

**Saito: So, he doesn't hate me?**

**Yuki: No, he doesn't.**

**Saito: Yeah! *Runs to Kazemaru and hugs him***

**Fumio: *Sees Saito running towards him* Eh?! Saito?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO OF ME NOW!**

**See you next time.**

**Thanks to Blondie-kun for the inspiration. (He came up with the banana tie and what the director and his secretary looked like)**


	4. Episode 4: Side effects

**onjour people. Here is 'episode' 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

******Please review, critique or whatever. Again please keep your guesses about who is whose child for yourself. Thanks. **

******Enjoy...**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 4 | Side effects**

* * *

…

…

…

"_What!?_" Endou, Saito, Fuschida and Ikeda exclaimed. The three third years just stood there looking at Tsugumi as if he had stolen their lungs and Kazemaru... well, his legs had given up on him and he was sitting on the ground trying to say something but the only words that came out were, "Keshin... No? Hissatsu...? What..? ..Soccer...?"

"You've got to be kidding, right? Tsugumi?" Saito asked with a hopeful expression.

When Tsugumi shook his head Saito joined Kazemaru on the ground. The only difference was that Saito was silent and unconsciously patting Kazemaru's back.

"This is ridiculous! They can't do this! What kinda soccer do they want us to play!?" Ikeda cursed.

"Well, I think it's not that bad..." Fuschida said after he gave it some thought.

"What? Fuschida you're agreeing with them? Are you nuts?" Ikeda looked as if he wanted to hit Fuschida, so Tsugumi quickly came between them.

"Ikeda cool it. Everyone has his own opinion."

"So you agree with him, eh, Tsugumi?" Ikeda glared at Tsugumi.

"I never said that. But I _am_ saying that you should let people finish their sentences," Tsugumi gave Ikeda an ice cold glare and then looked expectantly at Fuschida, who swallowed.

"Well, what I wanted to say is that.. well, it doesn't really affect us. None of us have keshins anyway and the only ones with hissatsu techniques are Ikeda, Shoshi-san, Odaka-san and Nose-san," Fuschida shrugged and then quickly hid behind Tsugumi again, because Ikeda looked murderous.

"That's enough, guys!" Endou called. When he saw everybody looking at him he smiled. "Guys, why so gloomy and angry? You act like it's the end of the world. Remember, rules can always be changed back. So for now, we just gotta deal with it," he looked at the others.

Fuschida was still using Tsugumi as a shield, but did smile from behind his safe spot. Tsugumi gave him a slight smile as well. Ikeda just huffed. Nose looked at them... well... like he he usually did. Shoshi and Odaka nodded in agreement. Saito had jumped up and smiled around. Kazemaru was also slowly standing up. When he stood on both feet again, he first looked very serious, but then he smiled as well.

"You're right, Endou. It's not like they have forbidden hissatsu. If they did that there would've been protests in whole Japan."

"Yeah, and only a few people are able to call out keshins. So, nobody has an actual problem against that," Fuschida added clinging onto Tsugumi's shoulders. Tsugumi wasn't that happy about the clinging and tried to make Fuschida let go, to no success. He sighed in defeat as Fuschida kept his vice grip on him.

Then out of nowhere Nose let out a growl. "Can we skip practice for today? I'm really tired."

Everyone turned to look at him in surprise.

"You go home if you want to. I'm still going to practice. What about everyone else?" Endou looked around.

"I'm staying too," Saito called and Kazemaru nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm going home. Bye," Ikeda picked up his bag and walked away, followed by Nose and Shoshi.

Tsugumi had given up on prying Fuschida loose and put one of his hands in his pockets.

"I'll stay too. _If_ Fuschida will let go of me."

Fuschida quickly removed his grip and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Oh, and by the way, I'm also staying."

They all looked at Odaka for he hadn't said a single word yet. His head hung low, so they couldn't see his expression.

"I'm not going to practice today. I'm sorry," with that he walked away.

"Well, that leaves the five of us," Kazemaru said.

"I don't care how many are here to practice. As long as there are a few who remain here," Endou grinned and started to walk towards the field. The others grinned as well and followed him.

* * *

When it was about six pm they all went to Saito's place to eat. His mother always made too much food, so she didn't mind having four more mouths to feed.

After dinner, they kicked the ball around in the yard for awhile, but then it was time to go home. Though not everyone agreed on that.

"I'm not leaving!"

"Yes, you are!" Tsugumi had to drag Fuschida because he refused to move.

"I don't want to go home yet! I want to practice more!" he yelled as he tried to wriggle loose from Tsugumi's grip.

"You have to. It has already been eight o'clock. It's about time we go home."

"I refuse. You'll have to carry me," Fuschida stamped on the ground. Tsugumi rolled his eyes.

"Fine then," and with that said he turned around and placed Fuschida on his shoulders with ease

"Wow, I didn't know that Tsugumi was that strong." Saito raised his brows in amazement.

"Neither did I, but appearance deceives. He might be thin, but he is as strong as Nose-san." Kazemaru chuckled as Fuschida let out a strain of protest like 'put me down' and 'let go of me or I'll never pass the ball to you ever again'. Tsugumi just ignored those threats however and turned towards the other three who were thoroughly amused.

"See you guys tomorrow," he nodded and walked away with a still protesting Fuschida hanging over his shoulder.

Endou smiled. "We should get going too, Kazemaru."

Kazemaru nodded. "Thanks for having us over, Saito. See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, till tomorrow!" Saito waved as the two left.

* * *

"Say, Endou?" Kazemaru said after some time. "Do you think we can be just as good soccer players as our parents are?"

"Eh? As great as our parents?" Endou thought for a moment. "Why would we want that? We aren't our parents. We can make our own legend. Though, we can see them as a source of inspiration, I suppose. Like learning our first hissatsu techniques from them. You know, tomorrow we'll start training right away," Endou was all fired up now.

"Uhm, Endou. I don't want to burst your bubble or anything, but didn't the new rules say that there has to be an adult around to supervise?"

Endou thought for a moment. "Well, we need our fathers' help if we want to complete those hissatsu. So, they count as adult supervision, right?" he smiled.

Kazemaru nodded slowly and then smiled as well. He couldn't help but feel fired up as well, but that wasn't a surprise when you considered Endou's contagious happiness. Then, they reached the crossroad where they had to go in different directions.

Well, see you tomorrow... morning?" Endou looked questioningly at Kazemaru.

"Sure. See you then. Good night," with that Kazemaru turned left.

Endou on the other hand crossed the street towards his home.

* * *

"I'm home!" Nao called while untying his shoes.

"Welcome back. You've missed dinner but I can quickly make something for you," his mother said when he came into the living room.

"No need, mum. I already ate at Saito's"

His mother smiled and nodded.

"Ah, Nao. How was school today?" his father asked from his position on the couch.

"Oh, fine. The director of the Sports Association came by again," Nao said as he sank down on a chair at the dinner table.

"Really? Did they made any interesting changes?"

"Yeah. They did. For soccer."

Endou kept silent for a moment. Then, he stood up and walked towards the table.

"What did they change?" he sat down on a chair opposing Nao. Nao looked at his father with an annoyed expression.

"They've forbidden the use of keshins, and hissatsu are only allowed to be used when there is an adult to supervise."

Endou blinked two times. "Do you know the reasons why?"

"Well Tsugumi was the only one who got to the front row so he told us something like that keshins were too dangerous for the health of the users and hissatsu techniques caused pain and destruction or something like that," Nao shrugged and looked down. His father let out a a puff of air.

"Well, then we just have to make sure that there is an adult there to supervise, uhm... let's say, special hissatsu technique training."

Nao looked up again, his eyes radiant. "Really? I was planning on asking if you could learn me one of your old hissatsu techniques. So will you? Please?" he looked with pleading eyes at his father, who laughed in turn.

"Sure. Everybody has to start somewhere. I had my grandfather for help. Now I will help you," Endou smiled at his son.

"Yippee!" Nao jumped up in an I-did-it manner. "I'm going upstairs. Thanks, dad!" and with that he ran upstairs.

Natsumi chuckled. "He's a lot like you."

"I guess. Though, he is a bit more hotheaded." he had followed his son's movements with twinkling eyes.

Natsumi laughed. "He's just as hotheaded as you. He just shows it more. The only difference I've seen so far is that he is a bit slyer than you and easier to anger."

Now it was Endou's time to laugh. "I suppose. Well, I'd better call some old friends."

* * *

_The next day._

Endou and Kazemaru were again early on the field. This time however they were joined by Saito, Fuschida, Tsugumi, and the first year defenders, purple haired Nakahara Kiemon and dark red haired Azama Kiyoshi. Because the two had missed the events of yesterday they had no idea why some were a bit glum that morning. So, Endou took it upon himself to get them up-to-date.

"So... no keshin and hissatsu supervised. Well... that's life," just like Fuschida, Nakahara didn't really mind that much.

"..." Azama never said anything, so they couldn't really tell what he thought, but he didn't seem troubled.

"Has he ever said a word? Like 'hi' or something?" Saito asked as he watched the scene from the sidelines.

"Not that I know of. There is a myth that says that he once used to talk the ears off of people, but for some reason he stopped talking. I don't believe it however," Kazemaru shrugged while Endou waved for them to come.

"Okay, guys! Let's not linger in the past. We have a match in six days. So, let's practice!" Endou yelled.

"Yeah!" the others yelled in answer and with that they started that morning's practice.

* * *

**That was another chapter. Sorry for the switching between Endou and Nao but to his friends he's Endou and at home he's Nao (duh), because otherwise you'll be having two Endou's at home and that's not gonna work, is it now?**

**Nao: Say, when are you actually going to write us playing soccer?**

**Yuki: Ehehe. The action will come next chapter, I promise.**

**Nao: Yesss. *Runs off to the soccer field***

**Yuki: Wait, Nao-kun... Ah... Never mind. *Facepalm***

**Tsugumi: He's just going to wait there until the next chapter, isn't he?**

**Yuki: Ah, Hisoka-kun. Probably, if he really is like his father.**

**Tsugumi: Oh, whatever.**

**That's the end. Bye bye.**

**Again thanks to Blondie-kun for being an idiot.**


	5. Episode 5: Member change

**Woohoo! I had lots of inspiration pouring over me. So here is chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

******Please review, critique or whatever. Please keep you guesses about who is whose child to yourself. **

******Enjoy..**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 5 | Member change**

* * *

Six days have passed since the rule change. The Raimon Eleven had trained their buts of in these days and were all ready for the match against Kasamino Junior High **(You know, the first school Reize destroyed after he destroyed Raimon).**

* * *

_The day of the match; in the morning._

"Okay, guys. This afternoon is our match against Kasamino Jr. High. So, is everyone ready for some last morning tune-ups?" Endou asked the first and second years (this time including Ikeda).

"Yeah," they all answered.

"Uhm.. Endou? Where is the coach?" Kazemaru asked.

"He said that he would be here ten minutes before the match; said that he had something important to do," Endou shrugged.

"Ten minutes!?" Ikeda exclaimed, not too happy about it.

"Yeah. So, shall we go to the field?" Endou didn't wait for their answers and walked ahead. Tsugumi laughed.

"Typical. Enough with the questions and let's do some action. I'm with you Endou," and he walked towards the field.

"Wait for me!" Fuschida yelled and ran towards Tsugumi. He was quickly followed by the two first years.

"Tsugumi's right, isn't he?" Saito said, looking at Kazemaru.

"As he mostly is. Unless it's about maths," Kazemaru said and went to the field as well with a laughing Saito next to him.

Ikeda huffed and murmured to himself, "How can they be so happy when soccer is being ruined for everyone?" then he sighed and walked to the field as well.

When he arrived there was something unusual going on. Namely, the three third years were also on the field and they were _never_ on the field in the morning.

"Morning," Shoshi said, looking more cheerful than he usual was.

"Good morning, senpai. Why are here so early?" Nakahara asked in his cheerful way of speaking.

"Oi, oi. Today we have a match you know, so we decided to join this morning's practice. Just this once," Nose said, quite fired up for his doing.

"Great! Then shall we start? We still need a bit of fine-tuning," Endou walked towards the goal.

Everyone nodded and walked towards their training positions.

* * *

_Ten minutes before the match._

"Okay. Is everyone here and ready for the match?" their coach, Shindou Takuto, asked.

"Yes!"

Azama looked around and then pulled Nakahara's sleeve.

"Eh? Oh... Where's Odaka-senpai?" Nakahara asked after Azama had held up ten fingers and made Nakahara look for the one who was missing.

Everybody looked around.

"Now that you mention it. He wasn't in chemistry," Shoshi said, looking thoughtfully.

Now everyone was nervous. If Odaka was sick or couldn't come because of some other reason they had to play with only ten people, and that would be problematic.

"I'll go look for him," Endou said, "if I may?" he added quickly when he saw Shindou looking at him.

"Fine. But be sure to be here in time for the match," Shindou said, "now the rest of you start with the warming-up."

They all murmured a "Yes, coach." and started rather slowly.

Endou turned around and ran towards the school. _Now, if I was Odaka-san where would I be? Hmmm..._ He had no idea, so he came to a sliding stop. _I can't run through the entire school, can I now? Maybe..? Yes... Let's look there._

Endou ran towards the old soccer clubhouse. He sighed with relief when he saw Odaka sit there.

"Hey, Odaka-san. Come on. Or the game'll start without us." Endou smiled, but stopped when Odaka looked at him with tormented eyes.

"Odaka-san?"

Odaka sighed. "I'm sorry Endou. I have to quit the soccer club," he stood up and tried to give his jersey back to Endou.

"What!? Why?" Endou didn't want to accept it, but when he saw Odaka's eyes, he relieved the boy of the uniform.

"I can't tell you now, Endou. I'm not even allowed to play this match anymore. I'm truly sorry," Odaka sighed and walked away.

Endou was pinned to the ground. _Odaka-san just quit the soccer club? Why..?_ Endou sighed.

Then, his mind was back to soccer. _Shoot!_ They had a match in seven minutes and they were one player short. If he came back telling that, all the others would be too distracted to play soccer...

_What should I do?_

"Hi."

Endou was startled to pieces. He turned around to see no one less than the grey-haired girl. She looked curiously at him.

"Don't you have a match to attend to?" she asked.

"Yeah. I still have six minutes left, but I'm in trouble," he sighed.

"What kind of problem?" she looked even more curious at him.

"Oh, well, I guess I can tell you. You see, just now, one of our players quit and now we're on member short."

To his annoyance she smiled. "Well, maybe I can help you out."

"Eh? What do you mean?" was she playing some kind of joke?

She chuckled. "I mean exactly what I mean. _I_can help you out."

He blinked twice. Did she mean that _she,_ a girl, actually wanted to join the soccer club?

As if she had heard him thinking she said, "Yup, I want to join the soccer club. I wanted to come earlier this week, but it was an introduction week for exchange students," she shrugged and then smiled again.

"You really want to join? And you, as an exchange student, are allowed to join clubs?" Endou asked, not believing his ears.

"Yes and yes. I'm staying here for the rest of the year."

"Yessss!" he couldn't believe his luck. "That's... That's great! Here," he gave pushed the number nine jersey from Odaka in her hands her.

"Do you mind playing in this until we have a proper size for you?" he looked at the girl with curiosity. Girls always moaned about clothes and all. She however chuckled as she looked at it.

"Sure. I don't mind at all. Where can I change?"

"Oh, eh.. I guess you can change in the bathrooms if you don't mind, but do hurry, the game starts in five minutes!" he yelled the last part since she was already on her way towards the bathrooms. He could hear a faint 'Yes!' as answer. He smiled. _I've actually found a replacement for Odaka-san... Wait.. has she told my her name? Well, whatever. I'll probably hear it when she arrived at the field._

* * *

Endou ran back as quickly as he could. He saw the others busy with warming-up. They stopped however when they saw him and gathered in a circle around him.

"You didn't find Odaka-san, did you?" Fuschida asked in a sad tone.

"Actually I did."

"Really!? Where is he?" Fuschida looked around hoping for Odaka to jump out of the bushes or something.

"I said I found him, not that he came to play. Namely, he quit the soccer club," Endou said as neutral as he could.

"What!?"

"But that means that we are one player short now."

"How will we be able to play properly?"

They all talked through one and another.

"Guys, listen!" Endou yelled and everyone turned to him. "Listen. Odaka-san quit. He didn't say why. But – " He had to raise his voice again because everyone started talking again. " – But I've found a replacement."

"You did? On such short notice?" Shoshi looked suspiciously at Endou.

"Yes. She was willing to help us out and – "

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it right there. _She?_" Ikeda looked as if Endou had just insulted him.

"Yeah, she. A grey-haired girl who stopped an off tracked ball a week ago."

The second years looked at each other.

"Eh? What girl?" Nakahara was confused now, though he wasn't the only one. The two third years also looked confused (and angry).

"Oh, a week ago we were practising in the morning and the ball got off track, about to hit some girls who were walking by. Then, this grey-haired girl jumped in and stopped it. Although it looked more like she was just accepting a pass," Endou shrugged. "You get the story."

"Aha.." Nakahara said, trying to imagine it, but it was kind of impossible. He had never seen a girl play soccer.

Then, they heard someone coming down the stairs.

The grey-haired girl ignored the last pair of steps and jumped down. She smiled as she saw them all looking at her.

"Hi," She said sweetly.

"Hey. You're really quick," Endou said after he made his way past his teammates.

"You told me to be quick so I was," she shrugged.

While she was talking with Endou the others were digesting the idea of a girl joining the soccer club.

"Tch. A girl," Ikeda sneered. Obviously he didn't like the idea at all.

"And she's wearing Odaka's jersey," Shoshi said with an angry tone.

"Can she actually play soccer?" Nose then added, not happy either.

Ikeda let out a puff of air. "What happened a week ago was probably just a fluke or something." he gave the girl a deadly glare.

While those three were complaining about her, the other six were actually thinking about the idea.

Kazemaru was lost in thought. He didn't agree nor did he disagree. It depended on how good she was.

Saito was still processing.

Nakahara was still trying to form a picture of a girl playing soccer.

Azama was being... Azama.

Fuschida didn't know what to think.

And Tsugumi? Well, he did a step forward and cleared his throat. The girl turned around gave him a quizzical look.

"I'm looking forward to playing with you," he held out his hand. She first simply looked at it, but then she smiled and took his hand.

"Me too. And this time I hope I'll get a proper pass and not a shoot to my head."

Tsugumi huffed. "I shall see what I can do," he then smiled as well. That gave the breakthrough for Nakahara, Saito, Azama and Fuschida.

"Yeah! Welcome aboard... uhm..? What is your name?" Saito looked at her questioningly.

Her smile disappeared from her face as she replaced it for a more serious look. "My name, you ask? Uhm... Just call me Shizuka for now," she smiled again.

"Coach? Do you allow her to join?" Shoshi asked then, almost hoping that he wouldn't allow it.

Shindou looked at him and then at the others before answering. "I'm fine with it. I do need to know what position you play," he looked expectantly at her.

"I play as a midfielder, sir."

"Okay, then we have to adjust the line-up a bit."

"Uhm.. coach?" she looked inquiringly at him.

"Yes?"

"Uhm... could you maybe place me between the defenders and the other midfielders? If it's not to much asked from me."

He looked at her for awhile, then he nodded. "Fine. Then, we'll have a two-top with Ikeda and Tsugumi. Behind them are Fuschida, Kazemaru and Shoshi. Behind them is Shizuka. Then lastly behind her are Nose, Saito, Nakahara and Azama. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Does she has to join us?" Ikeda muttered under his breath.

"Eh?" Shindou looked at Ikeda with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing," Ikeda said quickly.

"Aha.. Now everyone to your positions."

"Yes!"

And they all walked towards the places Shindou had told them to stand.

* * *

**And so another chapter ends...**

**Nao: YOU LIAR!**

**Yuki: Eh?**

**Nao: YOU SAID THAT WE WERE GONNA PLAY SOCCER IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Yuki: Ehehe. Sorry. I wanted to. I really did, but there were too many thing to type and explain and then it was already the end of the chapter.**

**Nao: Yeah, yeah...**

**Yuki: Believe whatever you want... *Looks away* Anyways, to give you an idea what their line-up looks like. I've made it down here.**

**~~~~~~Tsugumi~~~~~~Ikeda~~~~~~**

**~~~Shoshi~~~Kazemaru~~Fuschida~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Shizuka~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~Nose~~Nakahara~~Saito~~Azama~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Endou~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Anyways, I may have a friend whom I call Blondie but I can be just as blond as he is (the both of us are blond from the inside). Namely, I completely forgot to give credit to the person who came up with all of the first names of Inazuma Eleven (except for Shizuka, Nao, Azama Kiyoshi, Nakahara Kiemon and Kazemaru Fumio's) and the last names of Shoshi and Tsugumi. So here it is.**

**Thanks to Mika-chan for coming up with Japanese names and for having interest in my addiction of Inazuma Eleven.**


	6. Episode 6: Vs Kasamino

**Good day, everyone. School was being annoying by giving me tons of homework (and the year has only just started) Anyways, here is episode 6.**

**Now about the matches I am writing. It is really difficult (My opinion) and these chapters are generally longer than normal ones. Mostly because I wanna try getting an entire game in one chapter. Not that I am actually writing the _entire _game, only let's say the highlights. Now the text between brackets is the commentator yelling about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven**

******Please review, critique or whatever. Please keep your guesses about who is whose child for yourself. **

******Enjoy...**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 6 | Versus Kasamino**

* * *

The referee blew on his whistle and the game started with Raimon's kick-off.

Tsugumi kicked the ball to Ikeda and the two of them ran forward, followed by Kazemaru, Shoshi and Fuschida. Shizuka however just kept standing where she was. Nakahara looked at Azama who shrugged. Nose glared at the girl.

"Say, Shizuka-san?" Saito had done a few steps forward.

She turned around to look at him and gave him a slight smile. "Just Shizuka is enough, really."

"Oh, okay. Shizuka, you probably don't know everyone's name, right? Shall I tell you?"

"That would be appreciated," she smiled. He grinned back. He liked this girl.

"'Kay. I'm Saito Taisuke. Second year" He pointed to himself. Then he pointed to the far left. "That's Nose Isaka, a third year," he made a so-yeah-you-have-to-add-san-to-his-name face. She chuckled while he flashed her another smile and then nodded to his right. "That's Nakahara Kiemon, a first year and – " he pointed to his left. " – that's Azama Kiyoshi, also a first year," Nakahara smiled and Azama nodded.

"Next up," Saito continued, "number eight on the left is Shoshi Misaki, a third year," he made that face again. She chuckled, because obviously it was a hilarious face. "Number seven is Kazemaru Fumio, a second year. And number six is Fuschida Tetsuhiko, also a second year. That's for the midfielders," he was quiet for awhile to look what happened

("And Kazemaru makes a nice feint and passes the ball to Fuschida who makes a long pass to Shoshi.")

Then, he turned back to Shizuka again. "Then there are our forwards. Number eleven is Tsugumi Hisoka and number ten is Ikeda Yoru. Both are second years and Ikeda is the ace striker," he shrugged. Then he pointed over his shoulder. "Lastly, our captain Endou Nao," Saito smiled while she shot him a surprised look.

"Endou?" she looked thoughtfully, then she looked up again. "Thanks, Saito-ku – "

"Nope, no honorofic. Just Saito is fine since I'm allowed to call you like that too." He waggled his finger, making her chuckle.

"I will, Saito. Thank you, again." with that she turned around again. At that moment the ball was stolen from Ikeda.

"Shoot!" Ikeda cursed, "now the only midfielder left is that stupid girl." and he ran back.

Shizuka wasn't worried at all. She just stood there waiting for them to come.

The forward that came running towards her let out a laugh. "A girl, Raimon? You sure have sunk low."

The ball then got passed to the forward who had just said that. He ran straight at her with the intention on knocking her down. She however gave him a sweet smile and moved out of the way slightly when he passed by, making sure he wouldn't knock her donw. Then the forward suddenly stopped and looked down at his feet.

_Where is the..?_

"Fuschida-kun!" Shizuka called and kicked the ball to him. Fuschida took it and placed it under his foot. _How'd she done that? She had barely even moved – _

"Fuschida! Concentrate! Over here!" Tsugumi yelled as he ran forward again with Ikeda.

Fuschida nodded and passed it to Tsugumi. The blue-haired boy easily passed through the defence now that all the midfielders were on the other side of the field and the defenders were trying to understand what had happened. He passed the ball to Ikeda who smirked.

"Well well well. Just seven minutes have passed since kick-off and I'm already in front of the goal," he sneered as he stopped in front of the goalkeeper. "Well, here I come."

Ikeda started to spin on his hands creating a small tornado. The ball flew up to knee hight. "Spinning Shot!" He yelled and kicked the ball towards the goal.

("And the new female member of Raimon, what is her name? Shizuka? Shizuka what? What do you mean you don't know her full name!?" a sigh was heard through the microphone, but the commentator quickly recovered. "Anyway, she has stolen the ball magnificently from Hamada and kicks it towards Fuschida, who passes it to Tsugumi. Tsugumi manoeuvres easily through the defence and passes the ball to ace striker Ikeda. Ikeda is now one on one with the goalkeeper. GOAL! The score is one-zero for Raimon!")

"Seems we underestimated that girl," the forward, Hamada, growled angrily as he walked back.

"_You_ underestimated that girl. _We _didn't," a defender named Tagawa said.

"You are a defender. You don't estimate other defenders, only the people who come running at you. But apparently you aren't very good at that," Hamada hissed and turned around.

Tagawa stuck out his tongue to him. "Nitwit. You were the one from whom she stole the ball in the first place and that blue haired forward is really handy with the ball," he muttered to the other defenders, who agreed with him.

* * *

_Some time later._

("The game is going back and forth. Neither team can break through the defences of the other team. If it keeps going like this it's a sure victory for Raimon.")

"Darn. If we can't make it past that girl we'll loose," Hamada cursed.

"Hamada."

"What!?" Hamada yelled out of frustration and anger. "Captain," he added quickly when he saw who had said his name.

Forward and captain Yamamura raised an eyebrow. "Everybody on the team here wants to get past her, so how about working together? She can only steal the ball when she is one on one with someone. If we go there with two or three she won't be able to stop us."

Hamada growled. He hated working together.

"You _do_ want to win, right?" the captain asked.

"O-of course," Hamada said, hiding his distaste for the proposition of working together.

"Good. Then you and me will try, okay?"

Hamada nodded.

* * *

The whistle sounded and the game continued. Kasamino had throw-in.

When Yamamura got the ball he signalled to Hamada, who nodded and made sure that he ran next to Yamamura.

Shizuka looked up and let out a sweet chuckle. "Oh? So, they finally decide to come at me with two people," she looked at the two while they were running towards her. Every now and then they passed the ball to each other. She held her hand for her mouth and chuckled again. Then, she suddenly dashed towards them just as Yamamura passed the ball towards Hamada. She intercepted the ball, stopped and placed her foot on the ball, letting out another sweet chuckle. "You're not going to get past me that easily you know. Kazemaru-kun!" she kicked the ball to him.

"Tch," Hamada ran towards his side of the field again. Yamamura walked a little slower. _Hmm.. so, two weren't enough? Maybe I should ask..._

* * *

"Tagawa," Yamamura walked towards the small defender.

"Yes, captain?" said defender piped out.

"I need your help."

"Huh? My help?" Tagawa hadn't expected that to happen. How could he, a defender, help? Beside the obvious of course.

"I know you've been watching the movements of that girl for some time, is there anything that specifically catches your eye about her performance?"

Tagawa thought for a moment.

"I think that.. perhaps she isn't a good runner since she almost never leaves that spot, but she is able to see through lots of things. So, maybe you should do something unexpected, captain," Tagawa said thoughtfully.

"Something unexpected, you say? Ah.. Hamada!" he beckoned for Hamada. He arrived looking sourly at Tagawa. Tagawa looked back just as antagonistic.

"Listen you two. I need both your help so can you two put your differences aside for a few minutes."

The two growled, but nodded in agreement.

"Good, now I've made a plan..."

* * *

The match once again resumed with this time Raimon's throw-in.

Fuschida got the ball stolen from him by Tagawa who kicked it to Hamada. Hamada ran forward again with Yamamura at his side.

"Oh. Again?" Shizuka looked a bit surprised but kept her guard up. _Ha. They still used the same rhythm when passing._ She made herself ready to dash again. _One, two, three... Wait, what?! _

Just as she dashed forward Yamamura suddenly kicked the ball backwards. Behind them the small Tagawa had accepted the ball while Hamada and Yamamura quickly ran past her. Then Tagawa kicked the ball forwards again towards Hamada. It happened so quickly that Shizuka had had no more time to react.

Hamada and Yamamura passed through the defence as quick as they could. Not that it had been that difficult. Because the girl had stopped all the offences that had come to their side the rest of the defence had kinda slacked off.

Then the two of them were in front of Endou. Yamamura kicked the ball to Hamada who made himself ready for his hissatsu.

He kicked the ball up in the air and made a back flip. While doing so he kicked the ball which turned red. "Dynamite Shoot!"

Endou hadn't been prepared for a hissatsu and tried to stop it with his 'bare' hands. As the ball hit his hands an explosion was heard. After a minute or so the smoke was cleared and a whistle signalled that a goal was made.

"Endou!" Saito came to his friends aid. Namely, Endou was laying in the goal as well.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," he said when Saito arrived. He got up. "I'm sorry. I had my guard down."

"So had I," Saito said with a sad face. "It was kinda stupid to think that they wouldn't find a way past her."

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't see the small defender," Shizuka had also come to the goal.

"Don't worry about it," Endou said smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

Saito smiled as well. "Yeah. We should've let our guard up. It's not like it's your fault."

She nodded. Then another whistle was heard, signalling the end of the first half.

* * *

During half-time not much was said. Occasionally Ikeda, Shoshi and Nose glared at Shizuka but she didn't care. The others were thinking of a way to break past the tough defence of Kasamino.

"So.. does anyone have an idea?" Fuschida asked.

Everyone shook their head.

"None whatsoever," Kazemaru sighed. Their coach always said that they had to come up with strategies themselves. Only if nobody could come up with anything and/or the situation was dire he would give a hint and those weren't easy to decode either.

Endou sighed. "Guys, we just have to play the best we can. Like we always do."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Ikeda said shooting another death glare at Shizuka. She looked a bit stunned, but then gave him a cold stare back. He looked back towards Endou again and huffed. "We can't play like we normally do. In case you didn't notice. Odaka-san isn't here, so we are one forward short. Then, that girl plays as a midfielder while she is actually just a defender," he gave her a challenging look. She just gave him a look he couldn't quite place, so he looked at the rest of the team. They were all silent.

"And you decided that when exactly?" Tsugumi walked forward, looking coldly at Ikeda.

Ikeda huffed. "You don't agree? Don't you think that she'd be better as a defender?"

"No, I think that she's fine as a midfielder. You probably don't understand this, because you never got a pass from her, but those passes have great strength and accuracy in them. They have never missed. And remember that when those two ran towards her she intercepted the ball at an unbelievable speed. Why, it matches Kazemaru's, right?"

Kazemaru nodded. From what he had seen so far she was definitely as fast as him, maybe even faster.

"So? Your point being?" Ikeda the scowl on his face never changing.

"My point being: let's just see what the second half brings," Tsugumi said with such force that Ikeda cringed a bit.

Shizuka had watched with amazement. _How nice of him, but still..._

* * *

"Okay, everyone," Shindou called them to order after watching the quarrel between Ikeda and Tsugumi. "The second half is about to begin. No changes are made in the line-up. Now everyone to your position."

"Yes." They all said (some a bit reluctant).

* * *

Kasamino had kick-off for the second half. The whistle blew and the game started.

Hamada ran up again with Yamamura. They got past them once. They would be able to do that a again. Or so they thought. It went a bit different. They indeed got past the girl a second time, however this time the defence was wide awake. So, Saito made a sliding tackle and the ball was out of bounds.

Again the game went back and forth. When the game came near its end and the ball was once again out of bounds, Fuschida, Kazemaru and Tsugumi decided for a tactical meeting with the three of them.

"So, what now? We'll never be able to score against them like this," Kazemaru sighed.

"Indeed. Their defence is just too tough," Fuschida looked at Yamamura for a moment.

Tsugumi nodded. Plus three of their members, especially Ikeda, loathed Shizuka which didn't help much either.

"I know a way through."

They all looked up at the sweet voice. Shizuka smiled at them.

"You do?" Fuschida asked hopefully.

She nodded, still with a smile on her face.

"Wait. For how long?" Kazemaru looked inquiringly at her.

She scratched the back of her head and laughed sheepishly. "Since they got passed me in the first half."

"What? Then _why_ didn't you say something during half-time?" Kazemaru said angrily.

"Easy, easy. Calm down. It wasn't the time yet," she said also gesturing with her hands that he should calm down.

"Not the time yet? So, now is?" Tsugumi asked.

"Yup," she smiled, "and the other reason why I didn't say anything is because some members of the team might screw it up," she said the last part a bit harsh and glared at Ikeda who was tying his shoelaces.

"Okay. So why us?" Tsugumi was becoming curious.

Shizuka chuckled. "Because you are dribbling types."

"Eh?" Kazemaru and Fuschida looked at each other with a frown while Tsugumi looked at Shizuka with an odd expression.

She chuckled again. "Listen..."

* * *

Hamada threw the ball to Yamamura who quickly ran towards Shizuka. She smiled sweetly and gracefully stole the ball from him. Once again she placed her foot on the ball and looked around.

_Well well well,_ She thought. _Seems that they've seen that I never run up the field so they've marked all the midfielders and I can't reach Tsugumi-kun or Ikeda from here._ Her eyes twinkled and then her sweet demeanour suddenly disappeared. Instead she now had a more wicked smile and her eyes were more serious. She let out a harsh laugh.

"Seems that it's time to go a bit more hardcore," and with that she dashed forwards.

"What in the world..?" Hamada exclaimed when she passed him.

Kazemaru and Fuschida looked at each other and nodded. Kazemaru started to run next to her while Fuschida followed closely behind them for back-up. Tsugumi also joined them at the left side of Shizuka.

She kicked the ball towards Kazemaru who kicked it to Tsugumi. Then, Shizuka started to slow down. Fuschida passed her and was now the one running in the middle.

The three of them managed to get through the defence by pretending to kick at one whilst actually shooting towards the other one.

Then, there were only two more defenders to pass by. Tagawa made himself ready to use his defence hissatsu when suddenly Fuschida made a pass to the right where Shizuka was running. When she got the ball she accelerated again, passing the two defenders in the blink of an eye. Then, she was one on one with the goalkeeper. She stopped, placed her foot on the ball and smiled sweetly again.

"Come on," the goalkeeper said. He didn't think that she was that tough. In fact what could a girl do?

"If you say so," the atmosphere around her changed again to the more aggressive one.

She span the ball with her legs into the air. While doing so it got covered with an icy aura. Then she made two turns in the air. "Eternal Blizzard!" She said coolly as she kicked the ball.

With an amazing speed the ball raced towards the goal, giving the goalkeeper no time to bring out his hissatsu.

It was that the whistle had indicated that there had been a goal because the audience that had come to watch was completely silent.

"E-eternal Blizzard?" Endou Mamoru said surprised to Kazemaru Ichirouta. The two of them had also come to watch, as they always did, actually. "How..? Is she maybe..?" Endou muttered softly to Kazemaru as they walked towards the bench of Raimon.

"It could be..." Kazemaru whispered back.

Then, the final whistle was blown and as if someone just reinstated sound the whole crowd started to yell, cheer, gossip and be surprised by the turn of events.

The Raimon team (minus Ikeda , who huffed; Nose, who was looking the other way; and Shoshi, who was looking with open mouth at the goal.) was now standing around Shizuka wanting to know where and how she had learned to do Eternal Blizzard. She just smiled and tried to make her way towards the bench.

By now Endou had also arrived at the bench and watched how she tried to make her way through the rest of the team while smiling.

"Shindou? I'm not dreaming, am I?" Endou asked just to be sure about what he had just seen.

"I don't think so. Namely I saw it too," Shindou said looking with more curiosity at the girl.

When Shizuka had finally reached the bench, she stopped as she was now standing in front of Endou Mamoru. She swallowed.

"So, Eternal Blizzard, eh? Who exactly are you?" he asked, looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Uhm.. Well..." she sighed, "there's no point in not saying it," she suddenly stood up straight and looked him in the eyes. "I am Fubuki Shizuka, sir."

* * *

**Fin... for this episode.**

**Yuki: And did you guys guess right about who Shizuka was?**

**Nao: I seriously had no idea that she was family of _the_ Fubiki Shirou**

**Fumio: Neither did I. It really came as a shock.**

**Nao: Yeah..**

**Shizuka: Yo. I'm finally allowed to say something here.**

**Tsugumi: On a certain moment you start to wish back to the time when you weren't.**

**Shizuka: Hihi. We'll see about that...**

**Yuki: Right... Uhm.. Okay readers that was it.**

**See you guys next chapter...**


	7. Episode 7: Enter noisiness and quietness

**Hello, guys! Here is episode 7.**

**Thanks for all the submissions. Not all characters will be introduced in this chapter. Why? I just couldn't intertwine them in this part of the story. They'll probably be seen next episode. So, don't be disappointed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Please review, critique or whatever. Please keep your guesses about who is whose child for yourself.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 7 | Enter noisiness and quietness**

* * *

"F-fubuki!?" Endou Mamoru exclaimed in surprise. The rest of the Raimon team was silent. Ikeda, Shoshi and Nose had also joined them.

"Yes. Fubuki..." then, she paused and looked at the brown-haired man in front of her. "You are Endou Mamoru, right?"

He nodded still with a dazed expression.

She smiled. "I had to give you my father's regards when I saw you. So, by this... Yo, captain," she chuckled when she saw him blink twice, still with the dazed expression.

"A-ah.. Thank you."

Fubuki turned around to look at the team. Then she bowed. "I'm really sorry."

"Eh? Why?" Nao asked in surprise.

"For not telling you my surname," she looked up again. "The reason I did that is because every time people see me playing soccer and I tell them my name is Fubuki, they all say 'Oh, well, you're Fubuki Shirou's daughter after all.'" She looked really serious now.

"Well, I don't mind," Nao said, looking very serious too.

"Neither do I," Kazemaru Fumio did a step forward so that he stood next Nao. "We have the same problem, you know," he said, giving a sideways glance to his father.

"Indeed. But like we care. We are here now. So they just have to deal with that," Nao said, nodding his head.

She smiled again. "You're right. So.. none of you mind?" she looked over the shoulders of Nao and Fumio, towards the others.

"We can deal with a Kazemaru and an Endou, so I guess we can deal with a Fubuki as well," Fuschida said, smiling.

The others laughed in agreement (minus Ikeda, Shoshi and Nose)

"I'm glad. You guys are really easy going compared to other teams. The only exception is of course Hakuren," she chuckled after seeing their reactions.

"You played in Hakuren's team?" Kazemaru Ichirouta asked.

Fubuki nodded. "The reason we did not participate in the Football Frontier last year is me. Not because we were afraid of what other teams might think about Hakuren's reputation, but because we were perfecting the team play. And well, you've probably heard the rumours..." she smiled. The others looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Hakuren is the school which has never lost a point since last year?" Fuschida asked from behind Tsugumi.

She nodded.

"Are they're joining this year's Football Frontier?" Nakahara asked after Azama had pulled his sleeve.

"Yes."

"And they never lost a point?" Saito asked. She nodded again.

"We're doomed," Saito said throwing his arms up in despair.

"Not necessarily," Fubuki said after some thinking.

"What do you mean? You just kinda said that the rumours are true," Saito threw in as argument.

"Calm down. What I mean is. Well, it's kinda simple actually."

"What's simple?"

"You have me."

"Eh? Now you've lost me," Saito said frowning in confusion.

"It's really easy. You have me on the team. They don't," Fubuki smiled while she said that.

"So you are saying that you were the best player on their team?" Tsugumi asked.

"No..." She said guiltily. "I was _one _of the best players of the team."

"Oh... So.. We're still doomed," Saito said, hanging his head low.

"You don't have to worry about Hakuren yet. I bet that when we do face them in the Nationals we'll have a good change of winning," Fubuki said with certainty.

"Exactly, guys. Let's concentrate on winning the first match in the Football Frontier for now," Shindou cut in. "Boys to the dressing room. Girl..?" he had to find a place for her to get dressed.

"The bathrooms'll do, coach," Fubuki said. Shindou nodded.

"Yes, but for the next match I'll make sure that you'll have a proper dressing room like the boys."

"Oh, you don't have to, sir," Fubuki said a bit surprised.

"Oh, but I will," and with that Shindou turned around and walked towards the school building.

The boys had headed towards the dressing room. Endou Mamoru and Kazemaru Ichirouta had gone home as well.

Fubuki on the other hand kept standing at the edge of the field a bit longer. All the people were gone now. So it was really quiet. She stood there with her eyes closed. The wind was blowing softly, making her spiky hair, which was armpit length, wave with it. It was so peaceful. Until a scream caught her attention

"What in the world..?" Fubuki spun around to see a girl rolling down the slope. After some time she finally came to a slow stop at Fubuki's feet.

* * *

"Ugh.. Ouch.." the girl was laying on her stomach and had opened her eyes. First thing she saw was a pair of feet. She sat up and started to examine the person at who's feet she was sitting. Starting with the shoes, which were greyish-blue with white-blue socks. Going up towards what looked like the Raimon soccer uniform. The only thing was that he was wearing a legging under his blue shorts. And lastly, his head. (which wasn't easy since he was standing with the sun in his back) The guy had what seemed bluish-grey eyes with a nice look in them. His left eye was only partially visible because his hair was in front of it. He had spiky, purplish-grey hair which came to his armpits. On top of his hair were two little spikes sticking up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

_Wait a second... That voice is way to girlish for a boy... Shoot..._

She scrambled to her feet. How could she've been so stupid. He wasn't a he, but a she. _Great.._

The purplish-grey haired _girl_ had extended her hand towards her. She took it gladly.

"I'm fine, uhm..?"

"Fubuki Shizuka is my name." Fubuki smiled sweetly.

"Uh.. I'm Ryuukaze Rei."

"Say," Fubuki looked towards the side Rei had rolled down. "What happened?"

Rei laughed sheepishly. "Well.."

* * *

_In the shadow of a tree two girls were standing. One had wavy, waist length, brown hair and aquamarine eyes. The other one had straight, waist length, white-blond hair and big, ice blue eyes._

"_Wow! Did you see that, Mamera? Did you see it? That spiky-haired guy went all hardcore and then. _Bam!_ He scored a goal!"_

"_..I saw it, Rei," the girl named Mamera said looking towards the field. "..But are you sure..?" she started to say but was interrupted by Rei._

"_Ooooh... How I wish I could do that. You know. The whole soccer thingy. It'd go _all_ crazy!" Rei was standing with her arms up in the air, pretending to kick a soccer ball with her right leg. _

"_..Rei, calm down." _

"_Why?" Rei questioned her friend, she still had her arms up in the air._

"_..Because, if you don't calm down you might roll down the slope or something."_

"_Like _that's_ ever going to happen." Rei snorted. She had unconsciously taken a few steps back and was now nearly at the edge of the slope._

"_..Uhm.. Rei?" Mamera began, holding out up her hands in warning. "..You'd better watch your – " but it was to late and Rei fell backwards down the slope. _

" – _..Steps," Mamera sighed._

* * *

"..And that's how I fell down," Rei nodded.

"..Rei..." Mamera had come down to the field as well.

"Hey, Mamera. How'd you get down here?"

"..I used the stairs," Mamera said, pointing towards the stony stairs at the other side of the field.

"Oh, of course," Rei smiled at her friend.

"Uhm.. and you are..?" Fubuki looked at the blond girl with a questioning expression. Mamera looked away, searching for Rei's support. Rei smiled and nodded, so Mamera took a deep breath.

"..I'm Ayasumi Mamera."

Fubuki had watched with curiosity and smiled. "My name is Fubuki Shizuka. Nice meeting you, Mamera. _If_ I may call you that?"

Mamera nodded. Then, Rei slapped Mamera on the back. Mamera did an involuntary step forward to stop herself from falling over.

"Ha. You can call me Rei if you want to. Can I call you Shizuka then?"

"Sure," Fubuki said.

"Say, where'd you learn to play like that?" Rei suddenly asked.

"Hmm.. Two boys taught me the basics, like passing and dribbling, five years ago," Fubuki smiled as she thought back at those fun times.

"Five years ago? But girls weren't even allowed to play in official matches back then," Rei said in surprise.

"Indeed. But girls weren't forbidden to _play _soccer." Fubuki said, shrugging. "Anyway, I'm going to get changed. See you gals later," she turned around and left for the bathrooms.

* * *

"Say, Mamera? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rei asked after some time.

"..We're going home?" Mamera asked carefully.

"No-ho!" Rei tried to slap Mamera again on the back but the latter managed to dodge the 'attack'. "Tomorrow, we are going to join a different club."

"..But we can't play soccer.."

"Who said we were going to join as soccer players? They have more jobs, you know."

"..You mean you want to be a manager?" Mamera looked at her friend as if she had gone crazy.

"Don't look at me like that. _We_ are going to be managers."

"..What? But..." Mamera wanted to protest, but got shushed by Rei who took her by the arm.

"C'mon, Mamera. Let's sign up right away!" and with that she started to drag Mamera towards the school building. Mamera's softly muttered complaints got lost in the gusts of wind.

Not that there were any people on the school grounds to hear those complaints anyway. Except for one girl who was sitting against the wall of the school, reading a book. The girl looked up. _Soccer?_ She didn't really care. Why would she. She was in the tennis club. If the soccer club was disbanded the tennis club was going to get those grounds.

She sighed and closed the book. It was time for her to go home.

She walked towards the gate. Halfway there someone came running from the other side. And that someone ran her over and both fell to the ground.

_Oww... Stupid guy. Get off me._ And with that thought she pushed the guy off of her. She sat up and looked at the guy whom she just pushed off. He sat up as well, looking a bit puzzled at her. He had dark green hair and dark brown eyes.

"Uh.. sorry. I was in a hurry," the boy said while getting up. He extended his hand towards her, however she pushed it away. _Like I need anyone's help in getting up. How ridiculous._ So she stood up and dusted of her skirt.

The boy looked at her for a few more seconds and then walked away. When he was close to the gate he started to run again.

She looked at him. _Wasn't he one of those soccer goons? Ah, whatever. _

She turned towards the gate and wanted to walk away when someone yelled, "Oi! You there! Ponytail with ribbon girl!"

She sighed. _What is it now?_

"Oi," A dark blue-haired guy with silver eyes said when he stood next to her. "Did you happen to see a guy with green hair run by?"

She looked at him. "Yes. He ran me over. He went that way," she pointed towards the gate.

"Thanks," he wanted to walk away, but stopped again. He bent down and picked something up. "Is this yours?" he asked turning towards her.

_Eh? That's my book. It must've fallen out of my bag when that nitwit ran me over._

"Yes. That's mine," she took it from him and walked towards the gate.

When she turned around the corner she stopped again. She had the sudden urge to smile. _The soccer club, eh? Hmm.. Maybe, I can break that club down from the inside... And then.. Haha.. _

* * *

**And so another chapter ends.**

**I hope you guys likes the way I portrayed your OC's. Please don't kill me if I didn't. It's really difficult writing someone else's character.**

**Yuki: Please, please, please. I hope I did a good job...**

**Fuschida: Hey.. Why am I the one who runs over that girl? She looked.. well.. neutral. But you get what I mean!**

**Yuki: No, I don't...**

**Tsugumi: Do I really say 'oi' that much?**

**Yuki: I don't know.. Does he?**

**Fuschida: Yes, all the time.**

**Tsugumi: Deal with it.**

**Yuki: And so it ends...**

**So far credits go to:**

**Ryuukaze Rei: ShadowCyclone**

**Ayasumi Mamera: AyasumiMamera**

**Mysterious girl: FluffyLavendelClouds**


	8. Episode 8: Popularity

**Good afternoon people. Here is episode 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Please review, critique or whatever. Please keep your guesses about who is whose child for yourself.**

******Enjoy..**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 8 | Popularity**

* * *

"Good morning," Fubuki said after she had arrived at the field.

"You're late," Shindou said, looking sternly at her.

"I got lost in the school halls," she laughed sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

"Hmm.. Try to get here on time from now on," Shindou said.

"I'll try."

"You go train with Saito, Nakahara, Azama and Nose then."

Fubuki nodded and walked towards Saito who was talking with the two first years, though more against Azama since he doesn't talk. Nose was standing a bit further away, glaring at her.

"Yo," she smiled at the three.

"Hey, how come you're so late?" Saito asked, kicking the ball towards her. Fubuki jumped a little to be able to accept it.

"I got lost in the hallways," she kicked the ball back to him when she landed.

"How can you get lost in this school?" Nakahara asked after he received the ball from Saito.

"Well, it's rather simple," Fubuki smiled at him. "I take the wrong turns."

"..." Azama looked with a raised eyebrow at Nakahara, who shrugged.

"Right.." Saito looked at her, then he started to laugh. "You know, Shizuka? I like you. You have a way of lighting a mood that is secretly looming over us."

"A secret mood?" she chuckled. "Saito, you have a funny way of telling things."

"I always have."

"Oh, now that I think about it," Fubuki turned to look at the two first years with a thoughtful expression. "Would you mind if I just called you without any honorifics?"

"Huh? What? You're actually asking?" Nakahara looked at her with a wondrous expression.

"Well, yes. I wouldn't want to insult you in any way," she shrugged, but kept looking at him with a questioning look.

"Oh, no. I don't mind if you would just call me Nakahara, really," Nakahara smiled and then turned to look at Azama, who simply shrugged. "Azama doesn't mind either."

"All right. May I ask, who do mind?" Fubuki did a few steps backwards when Azama kicked the a bit off track.

"Uhm.. Well, the third years. And uhm..." Saito looked around thoughtfully.

"Ikeda-san." Nakahara added, looking towards the turquoise-haired ace striker. Saito looked towards the number 10 as well and sighed. However when he did that he hadn't noticed that Azama had kicked the ball towards him. Of course it missed and it rolled towards Nose.

"Hey. Nose-san. Over here." Saito waved towards the tall defender. Nose ignored him however and glared at the grey-haired girl. Then, he kicked the ball at full force towards her.

Fubuki looked shocked only for a second. Then, she leaped forward and kicked the ball to stop it. However she used a bit to much force so it got shot back towards Nose, who jumped aside in shock and lost his balance. The ball flew towards the sidelines, where it finally lost its speed. It was then caught by a girl with lavender hair in a high ponytail, held together by a white ribbon. She looked at the ball with squinted eyes.

Everybody had stopped moving on the field and had turned towards the scene. Fubuki, who had slid back a bit from the force of the ball, was blinking rapidly, a surprised look on her face. Nose was sitting on the ground looking as if the ball had actually hit him in the head. And Saito, Nakahara and Azama were looking from one to the other with their mouths open.

"What's going on here?" Shindou had also walked towards the scene and now stood next to Saito. He looked at Fubuki with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm.. Well, coach.." Saito began.

"Did the coach ask you, Saito?" Ikeda had walked over as quickly as he could when he saw that this could possibly be a way of getting Fubuki out of the team.

Saito slumped in and gave a sad look.

"Well, Fubuki?" Shindou gave her a piercing look.

However Fubuki was completely frozen and staring off into space. _What did I do? I just kicked the ball back. Right!? I didn't do anything wrong. I just reacted. _

"I- I..." she couldn't find her voice.

"She didn't do it on purpose!" a voice yelled, making them all turn around. A girl had run down the stairs and was now crossing the field. Another girl followed closely behind. The first girl came to a stop and bend over to catch her breath. The other girl kept her distance and was looking at the ground, breathing heavily.

"R-rei.." Fubuki managed to say, dumbfounded by the sudden appearance of the girl.

Rei looked up and gave her a smile.

"What do you mean?" Shindou turned towards the brown-haired girl.

"I..I mean that.. Shizuka just defended her..self.." Rei still breathed like she had held her breath for three minutes.

"Defended herself? From what?" Ikeda hissed towards her. Rei gave him an angry look.

"From him," she pointed towards the dark grey-haired third year. "He kicked that ball to her and to keep herself from getting hurt she kicked it back," Rei nodded with a that's-the-final-word face.

"Is this true?" Shindou looked towards the other three defenders. They all vigorously nodded their heads.

"Nose," he turned towards the said boy. "Why did you kick it?"

"I just wanted to see how she reacted, sir," Nose got to his feet. Then he started to walk towards the other side of the field. "Nothing more." but when he passed Fubuki and Rei he made a haughty face. He was followed by Ikeda and Shoshi.

When he was out of earshot, Shindou turned towards Rei and Mamera, who was still looking at the ground. "Who are you?"

Rei had been glaring in the direction of the three boys, but when she heard that question she turned towards him.

"Ah. I am Ryuukaze Rei," she pointed her thumb to her breast. "And this – " she turned around and pulled Mamera next to her. " – this is Ayasumi Mamera."

Mamera was trying to step back again, unsuccessfully. So she looked at the ground again, blushing a bit because of all the people staring at her.

Shindou looked at the two of them for awhile, but then turned towards the others. "Everyone, get back to your – " he got interrupted.

"Sir, we want to join the soccer club," Rei blurted out. "As managers, of course," she added quickly.

Shindou turned towards the girls once again. He raised an eyebrow. "You want to join.. as manager?"

"Yes," Rei then bowed. "Please."

"You as well?" Shindou looked at Mamera.

Mamera looked up, her eyes even bigger than they already were. She started fiddling with her skirt. "..Y-yes." She whispered so softly that only Shindou, Rei and Fubuki heard it.

"What'd she say?" Fuschida asked Tsugumi.

Tsugumi sighed. "She probably said yes."

When Mamera heard that she started to blush, look at the ground and fiddle with her skirt in that exact sequence.

* * *

_What is going on over there? _The lavender-haired girl thought. _Are those two girls also joining? Tch, they both look pathetic.. Especially that white-blond-haired one. I've heard of her. They say she always whispers when she speaks, but like I care. I have my own plan to set into action._

"Excuse me," she said when she had reached the edge of the group.

Three boys turned around, looking at the girl with the ponytail. One had brown hair and brown eyes, one had aquamarine hair and reddish eyes and the other had dark green hair and dark brown eyes. _Ugh.. That's the one who ran me over yesterday. _

He also seemed to recognize her, because he gave her an unsure smile. She gave him an annoyed look in return. His smile quickly disappeared.

The other two boys were looking at them. Then the aquamarine-haired one asked.

"You two met?"

"Uhm.. yeah, kinda. I ran her over yesterday," the green-haired guy scratched the back of his head.

The other two boys looked at each other.

_If it keeps going like this, it would ruin my plans. Hmmm.. Wait.. That brown-haired one was wearing a red band around his arm so that means... _She held up the ball she had caught.

"Ah, thanks," The brown-haired guy, who was closest to her, said. He took the ball from her.

"You are the captain," it wasn't a question; it was just a statement she made. "Are you looking for managers?" she then asked as casually as she could.

"Well, we just got two, but I guess. The more the merrier!" the captain said with a smile.

"Uhm.. Endou? We still have to consult Shindou-kantoku," the aquamarine-haired guy said.

"Of course. One second," he turned around and yelled. "Shindou-kantoku!"

Shindou sighed, but walked towards the four.

"Yes?"

"Coach, this girl wants to be a manager as well."

"And who is 'this' girl?" Shindou raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"I am Kawana Hinata... Sir," she looked at him very neutral.

"And you are sure you want to be a manager?"

_What kind of stupid question was that? They needed managers, right? So, why all the fuss?_

"Yes, sir," she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Fine then.. managers are always needed," Shindou said, letting go of his stern look. "Welcome to the Raimon team," he nodded at her and walked away.

_Ha, idiot.._

* * *

"Yeah! We did it, Mamera... Mamera?" Rei looked wildly about. "What are you doing? Come on. We have manager stuff to do.."

Mamera had walked backwards again and was now standing behind Fubuki. Fubuki did a step sidewards, so that the girl was visible again.

"Aww. Come on, Mamera! Let's introduce ourselves to that other girl," Rei pouted.

"Eh? What other girl?" Fubuki looked at Rei, a bit confused.

"That girl over there," Rei pointed over her shoulder. "With the grey eyes and the lavender hair."

Fubuki went on tiptoe to be able to see the girl. "Oh, there. Yeah, let's go." Fubuki started making her way towards the girl. Rei started to follow her, but stopped and turned around.

"You coming, Mamera?"

Mamera shook her head. "..No. I'll just wait here."

Rei smiled at her friend. "If you want too. I'll be right back," and Rei started pushing her way through the boys who also wanted to meet the other new manager.

"Wow. Three managers on one day. Could that be a new record?" Saito turned to look at Kazemaru.

"A record? Don't be ridiculous, Saito. Like there are records for that kind of nonsense." Kazemaru frowned.

Mamera stood there, looking at the ground.

"You're Ayasumi, right?" a voice said next to her.

She held her breath for a second. That deep voice... She didn't dare look up.

"You okay?"

"..I-I'm fine.." she whispered.

"You really do talk soft, don't you?" the voice laughed, then he held out a hand towards her.

She swallowed and started fiddling with her skirt. She could feel his gaze on her.

"Oi.. I don't bite. I swear."

She gathered all her courage and raised her head. He didn't smile, but his silver eyes looked really friendly. Slowly she managed to get one of her hands to stop with fiddling her skirt and made its trembling way towards his hand. Even though it was still halfway he suddenly grabbed her hand in a firm handshake.

"I'm Tsugumi Hisoka."

"..I-I-I'm Ayasumi Mamera," still whispering.

"I know."

"..E-eh?"

"Ryuukaze kinda yelled it, so it was hard to miss," he gave her a slight smile.

"..A-ah."

"Well. I'm going to see how that other manager is," he let go of her hand. "See you, Ayasumi," and he walked away, leaving a tomato red Mamera.

* * *

"Hmm? What's going on there?" a girl walked past the soccer field. She had brown hair divided in two sections. The first section was short, while the second one was long and tied up in a ponytail. (think about grown-up Kazemaru Ichirouta). She stopped to look at the running figures.

"Isn't that aquamarine-haired guy in my class? What was his name again? Kazamary Fameo, or something?" She murmured as she followed said aquamarine-haired with her eyes.

"Hey, Takahashi-san? Where are you staring at?" one of her friends had walked towards her.

"The soccer field... That aquamarine-haired guy is in our class, right?"

Her friend nodded.

"What was his name again?"

"I think it was Kazemaru Fumio."

"Aha.." then her gaze was attracted to three girls standing near the bench. "The soccer team has managers? I thought that club was going to be disbanded."

"Everyone thought so, but yesterday they apparently won a match against Kasamino. Thanks to that grey-haired girl from Hakuren."

Takahashi squinted across the field to see the grey-haired girl stealing the ball from a turquoise-haired guy.

"Do you think they are still looking for managers?" she then asked.

"Eh? You're not honestly thinking about joining the _soccer_club. It's a club for _boys_. Not for girls."

"So? Those four girls joined. So why not I?"

"You're weird, Takahashi-san. Anyway, are we still going to lunch with the others or what?"

"Yes, of course," she tore her gaze off the field and followed her friend. _Still.. Those girls seemed to have fun from this distance. Tomorrow, I am going to take a look up close. _

* * *

**And that marks the end of this chapter.**

**Yuki: Are you okay, Shizuka?**

**Shizuka: *Smiling wickedly* Ha. I'm fine. That sissy deserved it. I really wished the ball had hit his face. *Walks away***

**Yuki: ...**

**Saito: What's with that atmosphere?**

**Kazemaru: No idea.. She does that a lot..**

**Ikeda: Hmpf. Like I care..**

**Nose: *Turning towards Shoshi* What'd she say?**

**Shoshi: Probably something girlish...**

**Nakahara: *Whispers to Azama* They really hate her, don't they?**

**Azama: *Nods his head slowly* ...**

**That's all for now, folks.**

**OC's belong to:**

**Ryuukaze Rei: ShadowCyclone**

**Ayasumi Mamera: AyasumiMamera**

**Mysterious girl aka Kawana Hinata: FluffyLavendelClouds**

**Takahashi Saori: Im going crazy**


	9. Episode 9: Being a manager is tiresome

**Yo, People. Here's episode 9.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Please review, critique or whatever. Please keep your guesses about who is whose child for yourself.**

******Enjoy..**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 9 | Being a manager is tiresome**

* * *

_Two days after the three managers joined; in Kazemaru's Biology class._

"Hello, is this place taken?" a brown-haired girl with green eyes asked.

Kazemaru looked up. "No, you can sit if you want."

She smiled, dropped her bag on the ground and sat down.

"So uhm.. you're in the soccer club, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes, I am."

She nodded. "And uh.." she started fiddling with her hair. "I heard that three girls became managers recently.."

"Yes.." he sighed. _Those three girls.. Ryuukaze is very nice and all, but sometimes she is just too hyper.. Ayasumi is, well... quiet. But she really seems caring. How those two had ever become friends is a mystery to me. And then there is Kawana. What to think of her? She was almost always emotionless. And when she did show a sign of emotion it was most of the time contempt. _He shook his head.

"Something wrong?"

"Nah.. Just... thinking."

She looked at him for a while. "When do you guys practice?"

"After school and in weekends."

"So practically every day?"

He looked thoughtfully. "Come to think of, yes. Pretty much every day."

She chuckled.

"Okay, class. Can I have your attention now? Yes.. Yours too, Ikeda-kun," the biology teacher, Sarumara, called the class to order.

"Now, today we are going to talk about the human eye..."

* * *

_After school; at soccer practice._

Kazemaru left chemistry as quickly as possible. When he stayed too long the teacher always talked to him about things to which Kazemaru could only nod. He hated chemistry a lot. Mostly because he barely understood a thing. The only thing he hated more was maths. He had had that subject the hour before chemistry. He shuddered by the thought of it.

"Hey, Kazemaru," Endou came walking next to him. "You look horrible. What happened?"

"Maths and then chemistry."

"Wow.. that you're still alive.." Endou felt sorry for his friend. He himself was just as bad at those two subjects. "Anyway, time for practice!"

Kazemaru's face brightened up at the sound of that. "Yeah.. I thought it -" He got cut of by squeals and yells like 'How unladylike' and 'Watch it, will you'. The reason for those squeals and yells was a person dashing down the stairs, who in turn was saying things like 'Excuse me', 'Sorry', 'I'm in a hurry' and 'I'm really sorry'.

Kazemaru and Endou turned around just in time to see Shizuka jumping off the stairs, completely ignoring the last three steps.

"Hey, Shizuka," Endou said when she ran past them. She came to a sliding stop and turned around.

"Eh? Oh.. Endou, Kazemaru," she let out a sigh of relief. "I thought I was going to be late again, but it seems not," she wasn't panting at all. Just normal, slightly slower and deeper breaths.

They saw that she had already changed into her soccer uniform. Her very _own_uniform, not the one from Odaka. Namely, the day after the match with Kasamino, Shindou had sent a request towards the headmaster, who had somehow gladly agreed with that, saying something along the lines of 'It'll be good for this stiff society to loosen up a little.' they hadn't quite understand it, but the next day a new uniform for Fubuki had been made. The uniform was however slightly different from the normal ones. Both the headmaster and Shindou had said that girls wore different uniforms than boys.

The girl uniform had the same sleeves as the boys though those of the girls were longer, reaching just over the elbow. The shirt itself was slightly longer too. Underneath her shorts Fubuki was wearing a black legging that reached her knees and the collar of her shirt was up (like Gouenji and Tsurugi).

"Well, I'm going to the field then," she walked a few steps but stopped again, looking over her shoulder while pointing a finger towards the way she was heading. "The exit _is _that way, right?" she sighed of relief again when they nodded. "Well, see you then," and she vanished in the crowd.

"We better hurry too, or we'll be the ones who are going to be late," Kazemaru looked at Endou, who nodded in return.

* * *

_How come that this stupid job as a manager is so tiring. I thought that it was just giving towels and water bottles to those idiots. Now, it seems that we also have to oversee their training, search information about other teams _and _have to make sure that they don't overdo it and hurt themselves. _Kawana sighed. She, Ryuukaze and Ayasumi had split up the tasks. Kawana would oversee the team's training. Ayasumi was there to hand out towels and water bottles and when she didn't have to do that, she would take notes about the team's progress or something. And Ryuukaze would look for information on the Internet and oversee training as well. _So thinking about.. I have the least to do.. Still... I have no idea what I have to do.. _She looked towards the field through the window of the clubhouse. _They seem to be doing... okay..? I guess.. _She sighed again.

"..Is something wrong, Kawana-san?"

Kawana's thoughts got interrupted by a soft voice. _Can't that girl speak any louder? It is really getting on my nerves._

"Nothing's wrong." Kawana stood up. She'd better check on those nitwits outside.

While walking towards the door she had to pass Ayasumi. Seeing this as an opportunity to let out a bit of her annoyance for the girl, she bumped against the frail girl's shoulder as she passed.

Ayasumi staggered back a bit to regain her balance. When she had regained it, she looked back towards Kawana. Said girl had already pulled open the door and let it slam closed behind her. Ayasumi stood there for a while, staring at the door with a worried expression.

Then the door swung open again, making Ayasumi hold her breath for a second.

"Mamera!" Ryuukaze strode in and slapped her friend on the back. Ayasumi froze and gave a startled look towards Ryuukaze.

"Listen, listen. I was searching for information on the Internet and look what I found," she was waving a piece of paper in front of Ayasumi's face. When Ayasumi tried to take it from Ryuukaze's hands the girl made a sudden pirouette, still totally hyper by whatever she had found.

"..Rei.. calm down, please. You'll trip over a chair or flip over the table if you keep going like this."

Ryuukaze let out a huff of air as she waved the warning away. "Mamera, like that'll happen. Anyway – " she now pushed the piece of paper in Ayasumi's hands. " – it's the tournament sheet of the Football Frontier. Look – " she pointed at a name written at the bottom of the paper. " – look who Raimon has to fight," Ryuukaze was jumping up and down from excitement.

"..So, Raimon first opponent is – " a loud crash interrupted Ayasumi from reading.

Ayasumi sighed and lowered the sheet to see Ryuukaze laying on the ground, obviously fallen over the chair which was lying on top of her.

"Ouch..."

Ayasumi walked over to her friend and lifted the chair from the brown-haired girl's back. Ryuukaze sat up with a painful face.

"Guess you were right, as usual." Ryuukaze laughed sheepishly. "Ouch.." she got to her feet and smiled at her friend's worried face. "Don't pull that face, Mamera. It was my own fault and I'm feeling better already," her smile broadened, making Ayasumi smile too. "Anyway, shall we go outside? We have to tell the boys and girls the news as well."

Ayasumi nodded and followed Ryuukaze outside.

* * *

Kawana was sitting on the bench looking at how Tsugumi, Kazemaru and Ikeda were taking turns in shooting at the goal, which was being protected by Endou.

"Hey, Kawana. How's training coming along?" Ryuukaze smiled at the girl.

"Fine," _I think.. _Kawana turned her head slightly towards Ryuukaze.

"Excuse me."

Ryuukaze and Ayasumi turned around, Kawana just turned her head to look over her shoulder. Takahashi was standing there, looking at them.

"Are you three managers?"

"Yeah.. who are you?" Ryuukaze looked questioningly at the girl.

"My name is Takahashi Saori. Uhm... I was wondering.. what does a manager exactly do?"

Ryuukaze and Ayasumi looked at each other. Kawana had turned around again.

"Do you want to be a manager then?" Ryuukaze looked a bit puzzled.

"I'm already a manager."

"Eh!? You're already a manager!? Wait.. how's that possible?"

"I asked Shindou-senpai. He said that I could join, so I joined," Takahashi smiled.

"Oh... wow... that's.. that's awesome!" Ryuukaze had spread her arms in a welcoming gesture. "I'm Ryuukaze Rei," she did a step aside, so that Ayasumi was visible again.

"..Ayasumi Mamera."

The three now looked at Kawana for her to introduce herself. Kawana however had other plans. She sighed, stood up and walked towards the other bench, away from those annoying girls. _Why can't they just go some place else so that I can execute my plan in peace..._

"What's the deal with her?" Takahashi looked at the girl with a frown.

"Don't know. Anyway, her name is Kawana Hinata."

"Ah... So, uhm... what now?"

Ryuukaze stood there thinking for a while. "Ah, I nearly forgot," she hit herself on the head. "We have to tell the guys who they have to face in the first match of the Football Frontier."

"..And girl," Ayasumi added softly.

"Oh yeah.. I keep forgetting. Heh, silly me," Ryuukaze sat down on the bench.

Takahashi looked puzzled at Ayasumi, but the girl followed Ryuukaze's example.

"Eh? I thought you had to tell them something?"

"Yeah, but they are training now and we can't interrupt that."

"Aha..." Takahashi sat down next to the other two. "Could you maybe... tell me the rules of soccer?"

That statement made Ryuukaze drop off the bench. "You... don't know the rules of soccer..."

Ayasumi on the other hand explained, in her usual soft tone, the rules of soccer.

Tsugumi ran towards the ball, which was lying motionless on the ground. He kicked it towards the goal, but it was stopped by Endou.

"Nice try, Tsugumi," Endou said as he got up from the ground. Tsugumi nodded, turned around and walked back towards Ikeda and Kazemaru.

"Okay, Kazemaru, you're up next," Endou rolled the ball towards the boy.

"All right," Kazemaru said as he stopped the ball with his foot. He placed the ball on the spot from which they had to shoot.

He did a few steps back and took a deep breath. Then he ran forward and kicked the ball.

"Tch.. I really don't know why a _midfielder_should do this training," Ikeda said grumpily.

"Kazemaru has a good kick," Tsugumi glared at Ikeda.

"If he had, he would've scored just now. Oh, wait," Ikeda looked haughtily at Tsugumi. "You're a forward, but you can't score either. No wonder that you defend him," he smirked.

Tsugumi balded his fists. _Ever since Shizuka joined, that guy has been acting like an idiot. No, wait. He already was an idiot, but now he was acting like he was the only person on the team who is _allowed _to score. It was true that before Shizuka had joined the only one with a shoot hissatsu had been Ikeda, but still. It didn't give Ikeda any right to act like this._

Ikeda huffed. "Now it's my turn. I'll show you how to make a proper goal," he did a step forward, indicating that he was ready.

Kazemaru came standing next to Tsugumi again. The aquamarine-haired boy sighed. _Why should I do this training? From the eleven times we had to shoot, I scored none, Tsugumi three and Ikeda eight times, no wait, make that nine with this one._

Ikeda smirked again as he walked back towards the other two. "Good luck, Tsugumi. Not.. that it will do you any good," he sneered.

Tsugumi balded his fists again. _That arrogant bastart. I'll show him. _He walked forward.

"Come, Tsugumi," Endou clapped his hands.

Tsugumi leaped forward and kicked the ball as hard as he could. While the ball soared towards the goal a gush of wind surrounded it, making it hard to see the ball.

Endou jumped to the right and tried to catch it, but it was too fast.

"Awesome, Tsugumi! That was amazing, I couldn't even see the ball for a second," Endou said while he picked the ball up.

Tsugumi stood there looking at the goal with a surprised expression. _Was that..?_

"Way to go, Tsugumi," Fubuki had walked towards them. "Seems that you're on the path of making a hissatsu technique," she smiled.

"Really?" he looked at her, still with the surprised expression on his face.

She nodded.

Tsugumi looked towards the goal again. _My own hissatsu. _He smiled a little.

"Everyone! Come here for a secondh" Shindou called as he stood next to Ryuukaze, Ayasumi and a girl only Kazemaru knew the name of. Kawana was sitting on the bench, not really caring.

* * *

When they had all gathered around their coach, he nodded towards the brown-haired, green-eyed girl.

"Hello, I'm Takahashi Saori and I'm going to be a manager as well," she smiled.

Ryuukaze, who had a big smile on her face, slapped the girl on her back. "Yeah so now this team has four managers," she chuckled.

Endou did a step forward. "Welcome a board, Takahashi," he gave her a broad smile.

"Glad to be a board, captain," she smiled back.

"Also – " Ryuukaze said. " – I have the tournament sheet of the Football Frontier right here in my hands," she waved the piece of paper in the air.

"Really?" Endou turning towards her with radiant eyes. "Who's our first opponent?"

Ryuukaze smiled. "Your first opponent is going to be... Occult."

* * *

A man was sitting at a desk in a dimly lit room, rotating a pen between his fingers. Then, with the pen he pressed a button on the phone.

"Let him come in."

A sliding door opened in front of him. A guy with silver-coloured hair and deep blue eyes walked in.

"Draco reporting in, sir"

"What have you found out?"

"Raimon is still a weak team. I doubt that they'll ever be strong, or of use," Draco flicked with his hand.

"Hmm.. don't underestimate Raimon, Draco. They have thwarted many things in the past."

"So? If you're so worried, why not crush them right now?"

"Patience, Draco. Patience," the man spun his chair around. "Before you are needed, we have many safety nets," the man laughed. "You can leave now."

As Draco was about to leave the room the man called him again.

"Oh and Draco. Please, send Deimos in on your way out."

"As you wish, sir," Draco bowed and left the room. _Why was Raimon allowed to do as they pleased? Ah, whatever. Why should I bother. As the boss had said. They had many safety nets, so there was no way that the small team could do anything but lose._

"Deimos. Boss wants to see you next."

* * *

**And this marks the end of this chapter..**

**Yuki: No people, he is not Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter. Draco is just the name of a constellation in which a galaxy is found.**

**Kazemaru: Who's Draco Malfoy?**

**Yuki: Oh, don't worry Kazemaru. It's not important for you to know.**

**Endou: So we're going to play a match again next episode?**

**Yuki: Yup. Because the Football Frontier started, matches will be held more often.**

**Endou: Woohoo *does weird victory dance***

**Yuki: Right... See ya all next time.**

**Credit goes to DJ-chan (my little sis) for saying random colours from which I formed formed Draco.**

**OC's belong to their respective owners.**


	10. Episode 10: Vs Occult

**Hello, hello! Here is episode 10! It's a match like I promised!**

**Okay guys, like I said before, I'm not very good at writing matches. The text between brackets it the commentator.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven**

**Please review, critique or whatever. Please keep your guesses about who is whose child for yourself.**

******Enjoy...**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 10 | Versus Occult**

* * *

"Okay, guys! Today is our first match in the Football Frontier. Is everyone ready?" Endou asked when all of them were on the field for some last minute training.

Everyone nodded.

They were practising in two groups. Ikeda, Tsugumi and Kazemaru were on shooting practice with Endou.

Saito, Nakahara, Azama, Nose had to stop Fuschida, Shoshi and Fubuki from proceeding towards the goal.

Kazemaru sighed when he missed the goal for the fourth time in a row. He balded his fists as he walked towards the bench. _Why can't I score? Am I that bad at shooting? Am I just.. not good enough?_

"Here."

He came out of his thoughts and looked up. Takahashi was holding out a towel and a bottle of water.

"Ah, thanks," he took the bottle from her.

She smiled, but set up a serious face when she saw his gloomy mood.

"What's wrong?"

He looked up. "Nothing really. I have to go again," he gave the bottle back to her and walked towards the spot where an impatient Ikeda and a rather fired up Tsugumi were waiting.

Takahashi followed his movement with her eyes and a worried expression on her face.

"Hey, Saori. Stop staring off into space. We have a lot to do," Ryuukaze pulled the girl by her sleeve.

"Eh? Since when..?" Takahashi began while being pulled along by Ryuukaze.

"Oh, do you mind that I call you like that?" Ryuukaze stopped to look at the other girl.

"No, not really. I was just a bit surprised. That's all."

"Great. Now, let's get moving."

* * *

_A few minutes before the match._

The stands around the field were slowly filling up with Raimon students, teachers, parents, and some other people who were interested in soccer.

Further away by a tree, two guys were standing. The one with silver-coloured hair let out a huff. "I don't get why we still have to keep an eye on those losers." Draco was leaning against the tree. The other boy was standing there looking towards the field.

"...Shut up, will you," the boy had his thumbs in his pockets and gave the silver-haired boy a bored look from the corner of his eye.

"Geez, what's with you?" Draco looked at the brown-haired boy, who had cast his gaze back on the field.

"Just hush," the boy let his eyes glide across the field until he found the grey-haired girl. _Fubuki Shizuka. Why does that name bother me so much? And why does she look so familiar to me?_

Draco tried to guess his thoughts, but that guy was as unreadable as the director. No, wait. Even more unreadable. _Tch. I hate it that I can't read him. But maybe it's because of _that_..._

"Draco. They're here."

"It's about time," Draco pushed himself away from the tree and went to stand beside the brown-haired boy.

* * *

The players from Occult were standing in the gateway, looking around.

"So this is Raimon," the ash-pink-haired captain said.

"Apparently," the purple-haired ace striker answered.

"Let's see if they are able to fight on even grounds with us," the captain sneered and walked forward, followed by the rest of his team.

* * *

("Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first match of this years preliminaries of the Kanto region. This match is between Raimon and Occult and it signals the start of the Football Frontier. Now introducing the players of Raimon. The forwards: number eleven, Tsugumi Hisoka; and number ten, ace striker Ikeda Yoru. Midfielders: number six, Fuschida Tetsuhiko; number seven, Kazemaru Fumio; number eight, Shoshi Misaki; and the exchange student from Hakuren, number nine, Fubuki Shizuka. Defenders: number two, Nakahara Kiemon; number three, Azama Kiyoshi; number four, Saito Taisuke; and number five, Nose Isaka. And lastly, goalkeeper and captain, Endou Nao!")

* * *

**~~~~~~Tsugumi~~~~~~Ikeda~~~~~~**

**~~~Shoshi~~~Kazemaru~~Fuschida~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Fubuki~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~Nose~~~~Saito~~Nakahara~~Azama~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Endou~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

("Now Occult's players. Forwards: number eleven and captain, Yuukoku Nori; number ten, ace striker Tsukimura Ran; and number nine, Suenami Fumimaro; Midfielders: number seven, Kurogami Sho; number six, Matsuhita Tadahisa; and number eight, Dan Masahide. Defenders: number five, Onishi Morio; number two, Sanzu Toki; number four, Yamana Kuniyoshi; and number three, Hishikawa Renjiro. And lastly, goalkeeper Nata Taikan!")

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Yuukoku~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~Suenami~~~~~~Tsukimura~~~~~~**

**~~~Matsuhita~~Kurogami~~Dan~~~**

**~Hishikawa~~Sanzu~~Onishi~~Yamana~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nata~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

("Now, let the match begin!")

* * *

Occult had kick-off.

Yuukoku kicked the ball towards Tsukimura, who kicked it backwards towards Suenami.

("Suenami is running up dodging Tsugumi and now also Shoshi. He's running towards the defenders. He kicks the ball towards Yuukoku, but it's intercepted by Fubuki!")

Fubuki was running up the pitch, but stopped halfway and kicked it towards Shoshi. "Shoshi-san!"

He took it (with a really grumpy face) and ran up the pitch. He kicked it towards Fuschida. He wanted to run further but was stopped by defender Sanzu.

Sanzu hit the ground with one hand. "Ghost pull!" And a purple and black puddle appeared around Fuschida. A dozen hands came out and got hold of Fuschida's legs, making him unable to move. Then Sanzu stole the ball.

"Shoot," Fuschida turned around again to get the ball back. Sanzu gave him vexing glance and kicked the ball towards Kurogami. He ran up, but lost the ball thanks to Shoshi, who had made a sliding tackle. The ball was about to go out of bounds when Kazemaru ran up to stop it.

"I made it," he sighed of relief. "Tsugumi!"

Tsugumi ran up with the ball at his feet. "Ikeda," he kicked it towards the ace striker, who smiled.

"Time to score!"

As Ikeda ran towards the goal the masked goalkeeper raised his hands and a purple sphere appeared between them surrounded by a purple ring.

Ikeda looked at it for a while, but shook his head. He started to spin on his hands creating a small tornado. The ball flew up to knee hight. "Spinning Shot!" he yelled and kicked the ball towards the goal. However it was flying towards the goal in a far slower pace than usual.

"Yugamu Kuukan (Warp Space)," Nata caught the ball with ease.

("And Ikeda goes for the goal. Using his hissatsu, Spinning Shot. And..! It was stopped by goalkeeper Nata's hissatsu, Yugamu Kuukan!")

"Darn," Ikeda growled and turned around to run after the ball again when Nata had kicked it back into the field.

Kurogami was running up the field, but had to stop when Fubuki was running towards him.

"Hmpf. I don't have time for you." Kurogami put a cloak over his head **(No idea where it comes from, though). **"Magic."

When Fubuki reached the cape, it fell on the ground and Kurogami ran behind her, giving a sly smile.

"Eh?" she turned around. "Hmm, interesting," she started to run after him. She slid past him however when he suddenly stopped. He kicked the ball to Yuukoku. Yuukoku was facing both Azama and Nakahara. He stood there like he was about to dash through them, but then stood up straight. Nakahara looked at the boy's feet. _Eh? Where's the ball? _He looked around just to see Tsukimura run past the defence line with the ball.

"Sloppy, but now it's my turn to shoot!" Tsukimura laughed and kicked the ball up in the air with his heel. "Phantom Shoot!" he made a 180 degree turn so that he faced the ball. Then he kicked the ball, giving it a purple aura. The purple ball split into six spheres as it shot towards the goal.

Endou wanted to use his hissatsu, but growled in annoyance. "I haven't perfected it yet," so he made himself ready to face the ball head-on.

He lost his grip and the ball shot into the goal.

("Kurogami runs up the field and uses his hissatsu to evade Fubuki. Fubuki makes a quick return, but Kurogami kicks it towards Yuukoku. Both Azama and Nakahara come up to stop him, but Yuukoku doesn't have the ball anymore! Tsukimura is running unmarked towards the goal. He makes himself ready to shoot and... GOAL! Tsukimura makes the first goal of the match for Occult!")

"Captain! We're so sorry," Nakahara came running towards the goal. Azama was following him closely with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, guys. I won't let another one pass!" Endou got to his feet.

"But it's our fault that he scored."

"Don't say that. You'll stop them next time, okay?"

Nakahara looked at Azama, who nodded in determination. Nakahara turned back towards Endou.

"Yeah," his eyes started twinkling with determination as well.

Endou gave him a big smile. "Let's take that point back!"

* * *

("Raimon has kick-off after Occult scored. There are just a few minutes left in the first half. Will Raimon be able to even the score or does it have to wait until the second half!")

"Okay, Tsugumi. The moment you get past those midfielders and defenders, you'll give me the ball," Ikeda said when the two of them stood there waiting for the whistle.

Tsugumi glared at Ikeda. "What?"

"When you get past those goons, you'll give me the ball," Ikeda said without looking at Tsugumi, but there was a vicious note in his voice.

"Why would I – " Tsugumi began but got cut off by Ikeda heated comment.

"_I_ am the ace striker! _I_ should be the one who scores! Not you! Not a girl! Not a midfielder! _I!_ I am the one who should score!"

"What?! Ikeda, you are not the only one who can go for a goal," Tsugumi said, taken aback by Ikeda's aggressiveness.

"Apparently I am, because neither you nor Kazemaru have managed to score during training. And, in case you didn't notice, your little ice princess isn't moving from her precious spot," Ikeda was now more hissing than whispering, especially the last part.

Tsugumi looked at Ikeda as if he had gone insane. He wanted to throw in an argument but then the whistle blew, signalling that they had to start.

Ikeda kicked the ball to Tsugumi and ran forward. Tsugumi waited, watching Ikeda for a few seconds. He sighed when two of Occult's players were coming to get the ball.

("And the match resumes. Ikeda kicks the ball to Tsugumi, but Tsugumi isn't moving! Dan and Matsuhita come towards him to steal the ball. Dan comes in with a sliding tackle, but Tsugumi evades it and runs past Matsuhita with a feint. He's running past the midfielders and is about to pass through the defence and.. oh.. here comes the whistle that signals the end of the first half. The first half ends with a score of one-zero for Occult!")

* * *

_During Half-time._

"Okay, guys. We can get back that point!" Ryuukaze yelled with her hand up in the air.

"Indeed! Come on guys. It's like Ryuukaze says! We will..." Endou said to the group standing around him.

Standing apart from the group of second and first years were Ikeda, Shoshi and Nose.

"I can turn the score around," Ikeda huffed and balded his fists. "I am the one who should."

"Calm down Ikeda," Shoshi looked at the turquoise haired boy.

"What's the point!? Just give me the ball when I'm in front of the goal. Understood?" Ikeda turned around and went to Kawana, demanding a towel.

"Ikeda..." Shoshi now looked at Nose, who shrugged.

"Let him be. He'll find out eventually."

* * *

"..T-Tsugumi-kun," Ayasumi held out a bottle of water.

He looked at her and took it from her trembling hands. "Thanks, Ayasumi."

She started fiddling with her skirt. "..U-uhm.."

He looked at her with a questioning look. She swallowed.

"..W-what just happened? B-between you and Ikeda-kun?"

He shot her a surprised look and then looked away with a angry face. "Ikeda thinks that he is the only one who can score," he sighed. "I guess he's right."

"..E-eh? But you're a forward," she started fiddling with her skirt.

"Well, I'm not a good one, am I? I never scored during a match. Maybe Fubuki was right. I am just the dribbling type," he balded his fists, staring at the ground.

"..I-I have no idea what you mean by that. But you practised on a hissatsu technique, right?" she was still fiddling with her skirt. "..I-I'm sure that you will score this match."

"You really think so, don't you?" he smiled when he saw her look away at the moment he looked towards her. "Thank you, Ayasumi," he gave her back the water bottle and walked towards Endou, Kazemaru, Saito and Fuschida.

"..You're welcome, Tsugumi-kun," Ayasumi whispered when he was out of earshot.

* * *

Draco had burst out into laughter. "Those two forwards seemed to have a little disagreement. How hilarious. What kind of threat can they ever become?"

"..."

"Hey, dude. I said something. It's your duty to answer," Draco looked with a grumpy face towards the boy next to him.

"I don't care about those two forwards."

"Jeez.. You're boring to hang around with. Only living in your own world."

"You already knew that from the start," the boy said in his emotionless voice. Draco huffed.

"Do you never change that slumped way of standing? With your thumbs in your pockets and all," Draco was getting annoyed by the boy.

"If you're so bothered by the way I am, just go stand somewhere else," the brown haired boy hadn't looked towards Draco the whole time they had been talking. He was looking towards the bench of Raimon.

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco followed the boys gaze. "Tch.. Why are you so interested in Raimon?"

"...I'm not necessarily interested in Raimon."

"What in the world do you mean?"

"Why don't you try for once to figure it out yourself," and the boy closed his eyes, meaning that he was finished talking.

_Tch.. That guy... Hmpf.. Whatever._ Draco looked away. He didn't feel like thinking about riddles right now.

* * *

Endou Mamoru and Kazemaru Ichirouta were sitting on the last row of the stands.

"That's an annoying way to end the first half," Kazemaru said after the whistle had blown.

"A bit. But we have been in stickier situations."

Kazemaru laughed. "True, but then again, we have been through a lot more than them."

Endou laughed as well. "The chances of aliens attacking again is rather slim."

"Well, well, looks like you can still find a way of lifting a heavy mood," a voice said behind them.

Endou and Kazemaru turned around to see the source of the voice.

"Eh?" Endou jumped up. "You're..."

* * *

("And we are back for the second half of the first match of the Football Frontier. The score is one-zero for Occult. Will Raimon be able to turn the tide or will this be a victory for Occult?! The players are entering the field and it looks like both teams haven't made any changes in their line-up. It's Raimon's kick-off! And here blows the whistle for the start of the second half.")

Ikeda kicked the ball to Tsugumi, who kicked it to the sides where Shoshi took it.

Shoshi dodged Tsukimura and kicked it towards Fuschida

Fuschida ran forward, but had to slow down a bit when Matsuhita and Kurogami ran up to stop him. When they were just a few steps away Fuschida kicked the ball to his right where Tsugumi was running. "Go, Tsugumi!"

Tsugumi got it, but had to kick it backwards because he was almost getting surrounded by three defenders.

Kazemaru got the ball instead. "For the love of..." he was surrounded by Kurogami, Dan, Sanzu and Onishi. Onishi did a sliding tackle, which Kazemaru managed to evade, but then Sanzu did another one right after that one and stole the ball. Kazemaru managed to break his fall and got on his feet again. But, the ball was already at Yuukoku's feet.

"Heh.. Fubuki Shizuka was your name right? Let's see what you got."

Fubuki waited for him to come with a sweet smile. _One, two... Now!_ She dashed forward and stole the ball from him.

"What the..?" he turned around only to see that she was already halfway. "Holy cow... How'd she do that?"

("Tsugumi kicks the ball backwards towards Kazemaru, but Kazemaru quickly gets surrounded by four of Occult's players. And Sanzu steals the ball, he kicks it towards Tsukimura, who passes it directly to Yuukoku. He runs forward, but the ball gets stolen by Fubuki. She runs up the pitch at an incredible speed, leaving Occult's players dumbfounded. Fubuki has left the midfielders of Occult behind her, but she comes to a stop when all four defenders come up to stop her!")

She chuckled. "Four defenders against one me? Isn't that a bit overkill?"

"We know your reputation," Sanzu huffed, making himself ready to get the ball from her.

"Ah.. But are you sure you have to watch me?" she gave him a just-think-about-it look.

"Eh?"

She chuckled and suddenly gave the ball a sideways kick towards the left, where Tsugumi took it.

"When did he..?" Yamana tried to tackle him, but Tsugumi jumped to evade him.

"Okay, here it goes," Tsugumi took a deep breath.

He kicked the ball ahead of his feet and then took a sprint to catch up with it again. When he got near the ball again, he kicked it as hard as he could and in such a way that the ball started spinning really hard, making the ball hard to see. "Valley Wind!" the ball shot towards the goal as if it was getting bounced between two walls.

" Yugamu..." Nata started, but the ball was too fast and shot past the masked goalkeeper.

("Fubuki kicks the ball to Tsugumi, Tsugumi evades Yamana and... GOAL! Tsugumi Hisoka makes the first point for Raimon with his new hissatsu, making the score one-one!")

Tsugumi stood there looking at the goal. _I can't believe it. I actually scored._

"Congratulations."

He turned around. Fubuki was standing there smiling.

"Thanks, but I got a little motivation during half-time."

Fubuki looked towards the bench. She chuckled when she noticed who he meant. "She might be quiet, but she has a big heart."

"Yeah," he smiled as they walked back towards their positions.

* * *

_What in the world?! Tsugumi scored?! But..it's that girl's fault. That stupid girl from Hakuren ruins everything. _Ikeda was furiously looking towards the girl. _Next goal'll be mine._ He turned around and stamped towards his position.

* * *

"Heh... She isn't bad. For a girl," Draco sneered. The other boy huffed.

"What?" Draco looked with a raised eyebrow towards him.

"Nothing," the boy turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Draco caught up with the brown-haired boy and grabbed him by the arm.

The boy shook him off. "I'm going home."

"But the match hasn't ended yet."

"Indeed. But I can already see who is going to win," and with that the boy walked away.

"That guy..." Draco turned his head towards the field. _He can predict things too well._ He sighed. "Thanks for ruining the match for me!" he yelled after him.

"You're welcome," was the calm response.

* * *

("And the match resumes with Occult's kick-off. And right from the start they go for the goal. They managed to evade Fubuki, just barely and are now charging for the goal!")

Suenami had dodged Saito and kicked the ball to Tsukimura, who in turn evaded Azama. He kicked the ball towards Yuukoku. "Captain."

Yuukoku smiled. He was standing one on one with Endou.

"Heh.. You're no match for me," and with that he kicked the ball up in the air with his heel. "Phantom Shoot!" he made a 180 degree turn so that he faced the ball. Then he kicked the ball, giving it a purple aura. The purple ball split into six spheres as it shot towards the goal.

_I won't let another one pass me. I just won't! _Endou gathered energy in his right hand and raised it up into the air. A hand was then formed. "God Hand!" he thrust it forwards to catch the shoot.

"What?!" Yuukoku growled when Endou stopped his shoot.

He had glided quite a bit backwards, but had the ball firmly in his hands. "Okay! Now, let's score!" he yelled and kicked it towards Fubuki. She smiled when she got it.

"Yeah!" she ran forward, again past the midfielders. She slowed down when she saw two defenders running towards her. "Hmm.. Seems that you have learned your lesson," she smiled. "Kazemaru," she kicked the ball backwards and did a step aside for him to pass.

He swallowed. _If Endou managed to master it then I can too!_ When the two defenders reached him he vanished, appeared besides them, vanished again and appeared behind them again. "Shippuu Dash!" he ran towards the goal. He looked around him. _Eh? No forwards? What now? I can't score. I..._

"Go, Kazemaru! You can do it!"

"Eh?" he looked towards the bench where Takahashi was standing, pointing towards the goal.

He swallowed. "Okay.. here goes nothing!"

He ran forward as quickly as he could. When he neared the goal he kicked the ball up a bit in the air and kicked it as hard as he could, losing his balance in the progress.

Nata stood there waiting for the ball to whirl in his hands, but the ball changed course, looking like it was about to miss the goal.

Nata went to stand normal again. "Heh.. What kind of shot was that?"

But then a whistle blew.

"Eh?" Nata turned around to see the ball lying in the goal. "When did it..?" he looked back towards the on the ground sitting Kazemaru, who's face looked just as surprised and dumbfounded as Nata felt.

("And after Endou Nao makes a marvellous save he kicks the ball to Fubuki, who once again runs past the midfielders in the blink of an eye! She kicks it towards Kazemaru who evades Hishikawa and Sanzu. He makes a shoot and it's about to miss the goal. But wait..! The ball hits the goalpost and crossbar in the far right corner and goes in as well! That means that the score is one-two for Raimon!")

* * *

Three sharp whistles signalled the end of the match.

("And there goes the whistle signalling the end of the first match of the preliminaries for the Kanto region! Raimon wins with a score of one-two and continuous towards the next round!")

* * *

"Well, look at that. They did master them in the end," Endou Mamoru smiled.

"Did you doubt them?" Kazemaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Endou scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. "Well..."

"Come come, Endou. Don't you have any trust in your own son?" the voice from earlier asked.

"Of course I have trust in my son. Unlike you, I did send my kid to Raimon."

"That is a completely unrelated topic."

"Sure."

"For your information. He is going to Raimon, starting tomorrow."

"Really now? Well, that's great news, Gouenji," Endou smiled at his childhood friend.

"I think so too," Gouenji smiled back and the three of them looked how Raimon was celebrating their victory.

* * *

**Yeah! Finished it. It's longer than I anticipated. At first I thought like 'Oh, help. I have no inspiration'. And then suddenly the chapter was almost 4000 words.**

**Yuki: I really can't write matches.**

**Endou: At least you're trying.**

**Yuki: Yeah... I had no idea how to describe Shippuu Dash.**

**Kazemaru: I think they got it.**

**Yuki: I hope so.**

**That's it people. See you next time**

**OC's belong to their respective owners.**


	11. Episode 11: A blessing in disguise

**Bonjour guys. Episode 11 is here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven**

**Please review, critique or whatever. Please keep your guesses about who is whose child for yourself.**

******Enjoy...**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 11 | A blessing in disguise**

* * *

_The next day; early in the morning._

"...Well, I still think it was dumb luck," Kazemaru said while he and Endou walked towards school. They always walked past the riverbank on their route to school.

"Dumb luck? Could be... but maybe it was the goddess of victory smiling upon us," Endou smiled.

Kazemaru stopped to look at him. "What?"

"Oh, my father always says that the goddess of victory will smile upon those who work hard," Endou smiled at his friend. Then, he got a curious expression as he bent a little to the left to look past Kazemaru. "Eh?"

Kazemaru made a half turn so that Endou could look what was behind him and he himself too.

Beneath the slope at the riverside, where the soccer field used to be, a boy was standing. He had white hair, which pointed in every single direction, and black eyes. He was holding a soccer ball and was looking with an irritated face towards a pole on which a sign hung. It said 'due to vandalism this field is no longer allowed to be played upon until further notice. Thank you for your understanding. Joshuyo Tango, director of the Sports Association of Japan.' and that sign had hung there for about two years.

"Annoying, isn't it?" Endou had walked halfway down the stairs and stopped when the boy turned around.

The boy looked at him for a while and then nodded. "Kinda.. Where does a person have to practice early in the morning then?"

"Hmm, early in the morning is tricky," then, Endou noticed that the boy was wearing the Raimon school uniform. "Hey, you're from Raimon."

The boy looked down at is uniform and then back up towards Endou again. "Yeah, I'm starting there today."

Endou suddenly gave the boy a wide grin. "Then, I guess we can let you in on our little secret."

"Endou..." Kazemaru gave him a surprised look.

"What? There is no way he'll tell on us. Right?" Endou looked from Kazemaru towards the boy.

"Tell on you what?"

"Come," Endou signalled the boy to follow as he walked up the stairs again.

* * *

_On the school grounds._

"...I see. Don't worry; I won't tell," the boy said as he looked around.

"See," Endou looked at Kazemaru with a smug face. "I knew he wouldn't tell on us."

"Kazemaru sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

"And you do this every morning?" the boy turned to look at them.

"Kinda," Kazemaru shrugged. The boy laughed.

"Ah.. By the way," Endou smiled at the boy while pointing towards himself. "I'm Endou Nao."

"And my name is Kazemaru Fumio," he smiled at the boy as well.

The boy blinked twice when he heard those names. "Kazemaru and.. Endou," he spoke under his breath, then he raised his voice to a normal level again.

"I am Gouenji Isamu."

Kazemaru looked at the boy with big eyes and Endou's mouth hung open.

"G-gouenji!?" the two exclaimed at the same time. He nodded.

"W-wow... That's.. surprising," Endou had managed to close his mouth, but was still looking at the boy as if he was dreaming.

"I bet it is," he gave a little smile and then got a serious face again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Since your name is Endou I take that you are the captain of the soccer club."

Endou nodded.

"I was wondering if..?" he got interrupted by someone's yells.

"...Captain! ...Captain!"

Endou and Kazemaru turned around and Gouenji did a step forward to see the source of voice.

Nakahara was running towards them. He came to a stop, his face stricken with panic. He was gasping for air and at the same time trying to tell them what was going on. It sounded something like this, "Ca..ptain.. Ike..da-..sa..n just... call..ed," Nakahara grabbed his side with his hand and managed to take a deep breath.

"He said that... he was going to another school," he let himself fall to the ground, sitting there both trying to catch his breath and trying hard not to burst out into tears because of the stress and panic that was rushing through his body.

"Say what now!?" Endou stood there, frozen to the ground.

Kazemaru bent down to make Nakahara tell what exactly Ikeda had said.

"Nakahara... do you know why he called you?"

Nakahara, still breathing heavily, shook his head. "H-he called me a-about fifteen minutes ago. He said that y-yesterday after the match had ended, he went towards the h-headmaster and had asked if he could transfer to another school, which was okay. Then he left his j-jersey there too and starts at that other school today," Nakahara had managed to get his act together again, though he still breathed faster than usual and his voice had become higher as well.

"Easy, Nakahara. Deep breaths," Kazemaru had placed his hands on the boys shoulders as the first year tried to do what his senior told him.

Gouenji looked at the scene with a frown. "What exactly is wrong?"

Endou regained control over his body again and turned towards the white-haired boy with a worried face.

"Well.. Ikeda is or rather was our forward and also the ace striker. And now apparently he left," Endou sighed.

Then, they heard someone gasp for air.

They turned to Nakahara again, but he was looking towards something behind them. Kazemaru also looked in that direction, so the two of them turned as well, to see Fubuki standing there. (They had told her about the entrance the day after she joined). She was also wearing her school uniform, although it was the one from Hakuren. It consisted of a white, long sleeved blouse with a light cyan ribbon, which was only half finished, a sky blue skirt with underneath it a black, knee length legging (**I know, she's a legging person, okay**). Furthermore she wore light cyan socks, which covered three-quarters of her lower legs and black boots that came halfway down her lower legs.

She looked at them with shocked eyes and was covering her mouth with one hand while her other arm hung limply at her side, she probably had held her bag with that arm because it was laying on the ground.

"Ikeda actually left?" she asked, slowly lowering her hand until it reached her throat, where it hung motionless in the air.

Endou nodded when he noticed that she was actually looking at him. She diverted her gaze and looked towards the ground, her expression unreadable.

"Shizuka?" Kazemaru stood up again, giving her a questioning look.

She looked up again and swallowed. "Has he told you.. why he left?"

Kazemaru shook his head and turned slightly towards Endou, who shrugged.

"Ah..." she looked towards the school, still with that same unreadable expression.

"Do you know why then?" Endou asked. She turned towards them again and sighed.

"Yes," the unreadable look in her eyes got replaced by look of contempt.

"Eh? You do? But.. how?" Kazemaru and Endou both did a step forward.

"Well, yesterday I went to get changed and I got lost, again," she sighed, "and I accidentally came past the headmaster's office and I kinda overheard a part of what they said," she now scratched the back of her head with a guilty expression.

"So? What did they say?" Endou stepped forward again, wanting to know exactly why Ikeda left.

Fubuki, taken aback by their attitude and almost eagerness, did a step back.

"Well, it was something like this..."

* * *

_An hour after the match against Occult, Fubuki was walking towards the closet that had been picked as the girls dressing room. Not that she minded, as long as she could play soccer she would be happy._

Uhm... It was this way, right? Somewhere..._ She sighed. "How do I always manage to get lost?" she whispered, as she turned around the corner._

"_..So you are certain about this?" _

"_Yes,__ Kodama-sensei."_

_Fubuki stopped. _That voice.. Ikeda?

"_Hmm. May I ask you why you suddenly want to change schools?"_

What?_ Fubuki frowned. _Change schools?

"_I just.. don't feel like this school fits my.. ehm.. preferences," Ikeda's drooling voice said._

"_Aha... Well then. We'll make sure that you'll be able to transfer as quickly as possible."_

"_Sir? Could you make it so that I can start there tomorrow?" _

"_... I'll see what I can do for you." _

"_Thank you very much, sir__."_

_She heard a stool creak and somebody getting up. She slid back around the corner just as the door opened. _Please don't walk this way._ Was the only thing she could think of at that moment. She sighed of relief when the footsteps went the other way. Then it hit her._

Wait... Ikeda.. left!?

* * *

"Doesn't fit his preferences. What does he mean by that?" Kazemaru wondered aloud.

"Probably that he thinks girls shouldn't be on a soccer team," Fubuki's ice cold voice sent shivers down their spines.

"What do you mean?" Endou asked carefully, because at the moment Fubuki looked more like the girl she was on the pitch when she went attacking.

"Haven't you noticed the way he looks every time I do something, anything," she looked from Endou to Kazemaru. Then, she moved her gaze towards the school and sighed. "Didn't you see how he looked when Tsugumi and Kazemaru scored," her voice was calm again.

Nakahara nodded. "Yeah, I've never seen him look like that. He was so angry. Especially about the goal Kazemaru made."

"Well," Endou sighed, "it seems that again, we're with only ten people in our little soccer club."

"Only ten?"

They turned towards Gouenji, who looked from one and another.

"Yeah..." Endou shruggedand turned towards Kazemaru to think of a way for breaking the news to the rest of the team.

"Well then, allow me to join your club."

"Eh?" Endou turned towards Gouenji again with radiant eyes. "You really want to join?"

Gouenji nodded as he slightly bent away from Endou, because the boy was leaning towards him.

"I already wanted to ask you earlier but then this whole.. ehm.. drama started."

Endou jumped in the air of joy, while Nakahara, Kazemaru and Fubuki stared at him for a while.

"Who are you?" Fubuki then asked, curiosity sparking in her eyes.

"Gouenji Isamu."

She looked at him for a while with a slightly taken aback expression and then smiled.

"Gouenji, eh? Well, my name is Fubuki Shizuka."

He looked at her from head to toe. "From your story I guess you're in the soccer club as well?"

She nodded.

"You don't look like as tough as the rumours about Fubuki say," he gave her a slight smile.

She gave him an estimating look for a moment and then smiled again.

"Not all rumours are true nor are they specifically about me," she chuckled at their confused looks and did a step forward to tap the ball in Endou's hands. "Shall we start with practice?" she turned around and started to walk away when she stopped again.

"Ah and, Rei called me about half an hour ago. She said that the next opponent of Raimon is known and that she would be here as soon as possible to tell us."

The four boys looked surprised for a while, but then realized that they hadn't come here to just stare into the distance and started their morning practice.

* * *

_After school._

Endou and Kazemaru had told the rest of the team that Ikeda had left for another school and that once again they had found a replacement right on the spot. Though, this time nobody protested since it was a boy named Gouenji. So, they commenced practice like they usually did, but instead of Ikeda wearing the number ten jersey it was Gouenji. And he seemed not to care at all about girls playing soccer. No, on the contrary. He seemed to be the only person up until now, who was able to break past Fubuki on his own. Though not all the time. Just.. every now and then.

Halfway throughout practice they got called together.

"Guys!" Ryuukaze yelled to get their attention and signalled that they had to come towards the managers. Ryuukaze and Takahashi were waiting for them, Ayasumi was busy with water bottles and Kawana was totally uninterested and thus reading a book, though now that the team was signalled to come in their direction, she closed it and pretended to be at least a bit interested.

When all of them had gathered around them, Ryuukaze smiled.

"Okay, our next opponent has been decided."

She looked towards Takahashi, who chuckled when they all got silent. Ryuukaze chuckled as well.

"C'mon now. Don't build up the tension like this," Saito sighed.

"Sorry..." Ryuukaze managed to get her face in a serious expression. "Our next opponent will be.."

"Us."

They turned around to see a girl with grey eyes and platinum blond hair with pink highlights. She was wearing a tiger print dress and black heels. She was looking at them with a haughty expression.

"And who is us?" Fubuki didn't like that girls attitude at all.

The girl laughed and looked at the grey-haired girl from head to toe.

"And you are supposed to be a girl? Ha.. pathetic."

Fubuki balded her fists.

"Hey!" Ryuukaze started, stepping in front of Fubuki. "You are really rude. I know Mannouzaka is a school for rich kids but.." she stopped when Fubuki grabbed her shoulder and pushed her a bit aside, so she could stride past her.

"So, you're from Mannouzaka's team, eh?"

"The captain to be precise."

Fubuki chuckled and turned around again.

"What is so funny?" the girl demanded.

"Oh, nothing really. Jeez, why would I get so worked up for Mannouzaka," the last part she whispered to herself.

The platinum blond-haired girl looked at Fubuki with squinted eyes, then turned her head towards Endou.

"My name is Claire Sistoire. I'm an exchange student from Greece. You are Endou Nao, if I am correct. Let us face each other properly in the next match," she nodded, then gave them another haughty look and walked away.

They were quiet for a while.

"S-so.. anyway," Ryuukaze broke the silence, still looking angrily towards the spot Claire had been standing, "Mannouzaka will be our next opponent. Any questions?"

* * *

**That's it for this episode. Now I finally have one week holiday, so I thought 'Yeah! I got lots of time to write' and then half of holiday was suddenly planned full of plans to go out with friends and then school also decided to give me a whole week full of tests the week after the holiday. I'll probably be able to finish chapter 12 this week, but the week after that I'm not so sure of. We'll just see how lucky I am, or you guys are.**

**Draco: Why am I not in this story?**

**Yuki: You're not that important yet.**

**Draco: What? How dare you to call me unimportant. I'll make sure – **

**Yuki: Can somebody please shut him up?**

**Deimos: I'm not officially allowed to be here yet, I think.**

**Brown-haired boy from chapter 10: Whatever.**

**Draco: – And then something else – **

**Yuki: *Sigh* I won't torture you guys any longer. See ya next chapter.**

**Thanks to Blondie-kun for helping creating Claire Sistoire out of our insane humour.**

**OC's belong to their respective owners.**


	12. Episode 12: Vs Mannouzaka

**Yo, people. Episode 12 is here!**

**I really want to thank everybody for reading up to so far. Give yourself a little applause, dears. Now guys, don't think 'Oh, dear. Is she going to stop?' Because I am not. I just wanted to thank my readers. **

**Also a match is going to happen in this episode so I'll just keep saying this. The text between brackets is the commentator yelling about. **

**Ah and for your information the matches from the Football Frontier are held once a week, on Mondays. At least for the prelims. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Please review, critique or whatever. Please keep your guesses about who is whose child for yourself.**

******Enjoy...**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 12 | Versus Mannouzaka**

* * *

The next few days had gone by pretty quickly. Nobody had really been upset about the fact that Ikeda had left. Mainly because the new forward, Gouenji Isamu, proved to be a great asset. He was just as powerful as the turquoise-haired boy and certainly nicer.

* * *

_Two days after Ikeda left._

"Say, where is Fubuki-san?" Nakahara asked after Azama pulled his sleeve.

"She said she wasn't coming to school for the next three days," Takahashi said.

Saito, who was just drinking from his water bottle, spit it all out over Kawana. "Eh? Why not?" he asked, ignoring the death glare he got from Kawana, who had been reading a book and was now soaking wet. And she was trying very hard not to strangle him.

Fuschida on the other hand choked on his water. Tsugumi, who was standing next to him, started to hit the boy on the back when he started to become red.

"Easy, Fuschida. We still need you in more matches, so don't try to suffocate, please."

Fuschida tried to look angry at the blue-haired boy, but he was still coughing, so that didn't work out.

"She didn't say," Takahashi shrugged in an I-am-sorry-but-I-really-have-no-idea kind of way and looked towards Kawana, who was standing up, water dripping from her lavender hair.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be off. I have a lot to do, including getting myself dry," Kawana hissed while picking up her bag. She turned around and left before anyone could say anything.

"Right, so nobody knows where she is?" Tsugumi asked, still patting Fuschida's back.

"Nope," Ryuukaze butted in, smiling, "and that's just how it is. Now, shouldn't you guys get back to practice?" she chuckled at their reactions, which varied from acceptance to sighs of tiredness.

* * *

After Kawana had done her best at drying at least her hair, she walked towards the computer classroom. She knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a really deep voice asked.

"Kawana Hinata. I wish to make use of one of the computers, sir."

The door opened. A tall, gruff man with greying black hair, sideburns and light green eyes looked down on her.

"Here again, Kawana? With the amount of time you spent here, I actually start wondering if you couldn't better invest your time in the soccer club."

"This is for the soccer club, sir. Very important too."

He sighed at the lavender-haired girl and stepped aside.

"The one on the left should still be on," he pointed towards the said computer and walked towards his desk, where he picked up the paper he had been reading.

Kawana sat down behind it and took a piece of paper out of her bag.

_Now... Let's see.. Joshuyo Tango.. Nope. Like I care about the director of the sport association. Hmm.. Ah.. What do we have here? _She couldn't help chuckling. _Seems like I just found the golden ticket..._

* * *

_A week after Ikeda left; the day of the match; during lunch time._

Tsugumi hurried out of the classroom, towards his locker. It was lunchtime and he had to hurry if he wanted to buy some food in the cafeteria since he had forgotten his own food for the millionth time. However when he arrived there he sighed. _Great... Sold out.. again... _He turned around again where he almost threw Ayasumi over.

She blushed and looked towards the ground while Tsugumi tried not to fall either on top of her or backwards into some female first years.

"..T-tsugumi-kun."

He looked up when he regained his balance. "Hmm.. What is it, Ayasumi?"

"..U-uhm... did you forget your lunch again?" she asked the ground.

He sighed. "Yes, I just can't get it in my stubborn head that I have to take it with me in the morning. Not just make it to let the refrigerator look fuller."

She chuckled a bit. "..L-luckily I kinda knew you would, so.. I," she swallowed, "..I-I made you a lunch box," she held out the small, blue box, still not daring to look him in the eyes.

He looked at the box for a moment, then took it from her hands.

"Thanks, Ayasumi. You really are thoughtful," he patted her on the head, giving her face a tomato red colour, but because she was still staring towards the ground he didn't notice.

"Well, I'll be going outside then," he manoeuvred past the group of third years that had just entered the canteen.

Ayasumi stood there frozen to the ground until someone slapped her on the back. She looked up with big eyes. Ryuukaze had a grin spread across her face.

"So? Ready for today's match?" the brown-haired girl asked.

"..Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Ryuukaze shrugged. "Don't know. Anyway, I'm hungry, so can we please find a spot and eat?" and before Ayasumi could answer she got dragged along by Ryuukaze.

* * *

_That afternoon._

"Wooooow.." Saito said as they stood in front of Mannouzaka Gakuen. "This is a school!? It looks more like a castle!"

The others looked with just as much awe towards the huge building. They had to wait, because Shindou was on the phone.

"So, a school for spoiled rich children. What's the big deal?" Shoshi growled.

"Nothing," Nose answered, then whispered towards the straw-haired boy. "Ten against ten. Piece of cake," The two boys snickered. Fubuki looked at them with a frown.

"Say, Fubuki-san?"

She turned around. Nakahara looked at her questioningly.

"Uhm... Where were you those three days?"

At first she had a serious expression, but then she smiled.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. Let's just win this match," she gave him a little nod and walked towards the managers, which consisted of Ryuukaze, Ayasumi and Takahashi. Kawana had called that she couldn't come.

"Let's head inside," Shindou said after he hung up.

* * *

("Welcome ladies and gentlemen! This is the second match of Raimon Jr. High in the preliminaries of the Football Frontier! Today they have to face Mannouzaka Gakuen, who are feared for their strong offence. Let's go to the line-up of Raimon. Their forwards: number eleven, Tsugumi Hisoka; and their new asset, number ten, Gouenji Isamu. Midfielders: number seven, Kazemaru Fumio; number eight, Shoshi Misaki; number six, Fuschida Tetsuhiko; and number nine, Fubuki Shizuka. Defenders: number two, Nakahara Kiemon; number four, Saito Taisuke; number five, Nose Isaka; and number three, Azama Kiyoshi. And lastly their goalkeeper and captain: number one, Endou Nao!")

* * *

******~~~~Tsugumi~~Gouenji~~~~**

******~~~~~~~Kazemaru~~~~~~~**

******~~~~Shoshi~~~~Fuschida~~~~**

******~~~~~~~~Fubuki~~~~~~~~**

******~~~Nakahara~~Saito~~~**

******~~Nose~~~~~~~~Azama~~**

******~~~~~~~~Endou~~~~~~~~**

* * *

("Now let's see what Mannouzaka's line-up is. First up their forwards: number ten Isozaki Hiroya; who, according to my information is the cousin of Isozaki Kenma, who played for this team twenty years ago. Number eleven, Asari Rintaro; and number nine, Obata Hogai. Midfielders: number eight, Miyahara Shoyo; number six, Kinjo Harunobu; and the captain, number seven, Claire Sistoire from Greece. Defenders: number four, Toda Benkei; number two, Serizawa Yoshitora; number three, Onoe Harumi; and number five, Akechi Teijo. And their goalkeeper: number one, Karubo Suketsune!")

* * *

******~~~~~~~~Isozaki~~~~~~~~**

******~Asari~~~~~~~~~~~~Obata~**

******~~Miyahara~~~~~~Kinjo~~**

******~~~~~~~~Sistoire~~~~~~~~**

******~~Toda~~~~~~~~~~Serizawa~~**

******~~~~~~Onoe~~Akechi~~~~~~**

******~~~~~~~~Karubo~~~~~~~~**

* * *

("And there blows the whistle for the kick-off!")

* * *

It was Raimon's kick-off.

Gouenji kicked the ball towards Tsugumi, who kicked it backwards to Shoshi. The straw haired boy ran forward, but was stopped by Obata, who made a sliding tackle.

("Shoshi gets the ball and is running into enemy territory. He tries to get past the midfielders, but is stopped by Obata! Obata runs up the pitch and passes the ball towards Asari!")

Kazemaru was blocking Asari's path.

Asari huffed and kicked the ball up in the air. Then, he jumped up as well. While they were in the air, the ball became electrically charged. "Round Spark!" he yelled as he kicked the ball. The ball split into four and electrified Kazemaru, making him fall on the ground. Then, the ball became one again and Asari started to run forward again.

He kicked the ball to Isozaki, who sped up to received it. He hoped that he could just dash through Fubuki, but that was thought wrongly. The moment he got the ball he was confronted by the grey-haired girl, who smiled sweetly at him then she dashed forward and took the ball from him while it was still up in the air.

"Fuschida," she passed the ball towards him.

The dark green-haired boy ran forward, but was quickly stopped by Miyahara. He feinted and passed the ball to Gouenji, who was standing in front of the defenders.

He frowned. Toda and Onoe came running towards him, both of them were going try to barge into him.

He feinted and somehow managed to get past them, but the problem was that he was now in a spot from which he couldn't score.

"Just great," he looked around and saw the two defenders running for him again. "Even more perfect. Ah," he spotted Tsugumi, who was waiting in a perfect scoring position, but without the other defenders noticing him.

He kicked the ball up with his heel and kicked it towards the dark blue-haired boy. When Tsugumi got the ball the other two defenders came rushing for him. He gave a little smile and kicked the ball ahead of his feet and then took a sprint to catch up with it again. When he got near the ball again, he kicked it as hard as he could and in such a way that the ball started spinning really hard, making the ball hard to see. "Valley Wind!" the ball shot towards the goal as if it was getting bounced between two walls.

The defenders froze as the ball whirled past them.

Karubo hadn't expected that the shot would be that fast and the ball passed him at an amazing speed.

("Fuschida gets the ball from Fubuki, but he is stopped in his tracks. He feints and passes the ball towards Gouenji! He gets past the two defenders, but kicks it back towards Tsugumi! Tsugumi uses his hissatsu technique and the ball soars towards the goal. GOAL! Raimon makes the first goal in this match!")

* * *

Claire looked at how it all happened. _So, it's one-zero for Raimon. Like that's the final word. _She flicked her hair and turned around, a small smile on her face.

"Captain?" Miyahara raised an eyebrow.

Her face turned serious again and she nodded. "Let us show them whose match this is."

* * *

Mannouzaka's kick-off.

Asari passed the ball to Isozaki, who ran forward past Tsugumi and Gouenji. When he got confronted by Shoshi and Kazemaru, he passed it back to Kinjo, who passed it to Claire.

Then she was in front of Fubuki.

"I've heard interesting things about you and Hakuren. Apparently you are some sort of amazing defender, but let's see how true that is," Claire said haughtily.

She put her foot on the ball, and it flipped up into the air while transforming into a boomerang shape. "Boomerang Feint!" it then landed on her foot, and she kicked the ball around Fubuki, ran around said girl, but via the other side, and the ball returned to Claire.

"Really? That was all it took to get past you?" she sneered as she ran further.

Fubuki turned around and ran after her, but before she could reach her, Claire kicked the ball towards Isozaki.

"Make it in!" Claire demanded while pointing towards the goal.

Isozaki nodded and slammed his heel on the ball, which combusted into a flame as Isozaki swung his leg back. The ball lifted up a bit in the air. "Bound Flame!" he then kicked the ball, which bounced towards the goal in a zigzag pattern, leaving a trail of flames.

The ball bounced over the defenders their heads.

"What – " Endou followed the ball's movements. He dived, but it was in the wrong direction.

("Sistoire receives the ball from Kinjo. She is one on one with Fubuki and uses her hissatsu to break through! Sistoire passes the ball to Isozaki. Isozaki shoots with Bound Flame, Endou dives, GOAL! Isozaki ties the score!")

… **(Nothing interesting happened in those last minutes) **

("And there blows the whistle for half-time!")

* * *

_Half-time; Raimon's dressing room._

"We're tied..." Saito sighed.

"Don't mind it, guys! We still have another half to score points!" Endou said, balding his fists.

"Yeah!" most of them said in chorus.

"Hmm.. I wonder what those two are talking about," Saito nodded towards Gouenji and Fubuki, who were apparently whispering about something really seriously.

Then, Gouenji nodded and Fubuki gave a little smile.

* * *

("Ladies and gentlemen, we are back with the second half of this exciting match! The score is one-one! Let's see what the second half will bring! Ah! It looks like neither side has made any changes in their line-up!")

* * *

Mannouzaka had kick-off.

Asari passed the ball to Isozaki, who passed it back towards Miyahara. Miyahara ran forward as fast as he could, past the midfielders (with some help of the other midfielders and forwards). Then he was in front of Fubuki, but she didn't make a move.

He frowned then shook his head. He sped up and wanted to pass her when suddenly Saito and Azama came from either side of her, Saito made a sliding tackle while Azama took the loose ball.

He kicked it towards Fuschida, but it was intercepted by Claire.

"Don't think that you're out of danger just yet," she nodded towards Miyahara, who stood up.

Claire kicked the ball up to knee hight while making it spin. The ball got surrounded by fire. When the ball was completely on fire she kicked it towards Miyahara and ran after it. Miyahara kicked the ball up in the air and the ball also got surrounded by sparks. Then both he and Claire jumped towards it. "Spark Flames!" the both said as they kicked the ball towards the goal.

Endou made himself ready. He gathered energy in his right hand and raised it up into the air. A hand was then formed. "God Hand!" he thrust it forwards to catch the shoot.

He growled, but lost his grip. The shot threw both him and the ball into the goal.

("Miyahara passes through Raimon's midfielders in no time, but he gets brought down by Saito! Azama has the ball and passes it towards Fuschida, but it gets intercepted! Sistoire is using a combination hissatsu with Miyahara. Endou tries to stop it, but it breaks through! Mannouzaka scores! The score is two-one for Mannouzaka!")

* * *

"Endou!" Saito came to his captains aid. "You okay?" the orange-haired boy helped him up.

Endou was clutching his stomach, but smiled anyway. "I'm fine. I won't let another one get past me!" he balded the hand that wasn't clutching his stomach in a fist.

Saito nodded. "I won't let any of them get past the defence line either!" he said determined.

Endou grinned at him.

* * *

Raimon's kick-off

Gouenji passed the ball to Tsugumi and they ran towards the goal. When they reached the defenders the ball got stolen. It once again was passed towards Claire. She smiled when she faced Fubuki again.

"Hmm.. I'll give you two options. A. I'll use Boomerang Feint again or B. You will just let me pass. Which one will it be?" she smiled smugly.

"I choose C." Fubuki answered dead serious .

"Eh?" Claire looked at her in confusion. Fubuki smiled sweetly, but then her sweet demeanour disappeared and the more aggressive one replaced it.

Then, Fubuki skated towards Claire, jumped up and spun around. Then she stepped on the ground with one foot. "Ice Ground," ice crawled towards Claire and temporarily froze her, then Fubuki took the ball, which had flown up in the air.

"Ah, what a twit," Claire hissed and stood up. She turned around and her expression turned from anger to surprise.

Fubuki was running up the field, dashing past the other midfielders without even breaking a sweat.

Two defenders, Serizawa and Akechi, did a sliding tackle. She jumped over them and stopped in front of the goalkeeper. She gave him an estimating glance for a second then she span the ball with her legs into the air. While doing so it got covered with an icy aura. Then she made two turns in the air. "Eternal Blizzard!" she said coolly as she kicked the ball.

Karubo'shands turned black and he raised them above his head, which created a bridge for the ball to fall on. "Kill Bridge," the ball went on the bridge, but instead of losing its power the ball froze the bridge, broke it and whirled past the goalkeeper.

("Sistoire gets the ball, but Fubuki is standing in her way. And Fubuki steals the ball and is rushing up the pitch! She jumps over two defenders and is already one on one with Karubo! She shoots, Karubo tries to stop it and... GOAL! Fubuki makes the score a tie again!")

* * *

"Impossible... How'd she get from this side of the field to that side so quickly!? That's just..." Claire was slowly walking back towards her spot.

"Captain?" the team looked at her questioningly.

She swallowed and set up a serious face again. "Score another point at all costs!"

"Yes, captian!"

* * *

"So, that's Fubuki Shizuka... Both defender and striker," Gouenji looked at her for a while. "Hmm.. I think it's time for me to show what I can," he turned around and walked toward his spot.

* * *

Mannouzaka's kick-off

Asari kicked the ball to Isozaki. When they passed the midfielders again Isozaki kicked the ball to Claire.

"I've had enough of you peasants," Claire kicked the ball up to knee hight while making it spin. The ball got surrounded by fire. When the ball was completely on fire she kicked it towards Isozaki and started to run after it, but suddenly Saito jumped in between and kicked the ball as hard as he could. He managed to kick the ball away and it was about to go out of bounds when Fubuki jumped to get it. She landed and started to jog forward in a slow pace. Then she kicked the ball up to hip height and kicked it right towards the middle of the midfielders of Mannouzaka.

"What kind of pass is that?" Shoshi asked, a shocked expression on his face.

"Ha, she must've given up or something." Claire said mockingly, but then she and everyone else noticed that Gouenji was running towards that exact spot, unmarked. When he got the ball he jumped up and started to spin while his legs got surrounded by a fire vortex, the ball going with him as well. When he got high enough, his body was already in a horizontal position and the fire gathered in his left foot. "Fire Tornado!" he then set the ball a blaze as he kicked it forward. The ball was followed by a stream of fire.

Karubo'shands turned black and he raised them above his head, which created a bridge for the ball to fall on. "Kill Bridge," the ball went on the bridge, but it broke through almost immediately, making the goalkeeper fly in with it.

("Sistoire gets the ball and makes herself ready to use her hissatsu again, but halfway Saito intercepts it! The ball almost goes out of bounds, but is saved by Fubuki at the last moment! What is this!? She kicks it deep into Mannouzaka's territory, but nobody's there! Wait..! Gouenji is running right towards that spot! What a timing! Gouenji makes himself ready to shoot and... GOAL! Gouenji turns the score around for Raimon in the last minutes of the match!")

* * *

"Nice pass, Fubuki," Gouenji had walked towards her.

She chuckled. "Thanks. Nice shoot."

He gave her a little smile and they shook hands.

"Gouenji! Fubuki! That was amazing!" Endou yelled at the top of his lungs.

Fubuki smiled sweetly at him and Gouenji nodded. Endou grinned happily.

* * *

("And there is the final whistle! This exciting match ends with a score of two-three for Raimon!")

* * *

"We.. lost..." Claire balded her fists. The rest of the team looked worrisome at her. "I refuse to believe that! I want a rematch! No, I demand a rematch. You're not allowed to win! I will tell my father and he will destroy your school. He'll do anything I ask him. Just you watch!" she was now stamping on the ground as she kept on ranting. Her teammates looked at each other.

"Let's just get her to the dressing room before she breaks down into a complete tantrum," Miyahara said sighing, shaking his head. The others nodded.

* * *

The man was sitting at his desk, flipping through some papers. A radio was playing in the background. They were talking about Raimon and their win against Mannouzaka. Then, he pushed a button on the phone.

"Draco. Rapport."

The door slid open and the silver-haired boy bowed when he walked in.

"You called, sir?"

"Please, Draco. Tell me everything about Raimon's match against Mannouzaka," he looked up from his papers.

Draco nodded.

…

…

…

"Interesting. Hmm..?" while Draco had been telling about the match the man had bent over his papers again. Now he picked one up. "Well, well, well... Looks like Raimon didn't do everything to qualify just yet... Draco."

The boy stood up straight the moment his name was said.

"I want you to deliver this to the coach of Raimon. Tomorrow would be best. Understood?" even though he had said 'understood' in a questioning way Draco knew very well that he had to deliver it tomorrow. Not sooner, not later.

"Yes, sir," he bowed and left the room.

* * *

**Tune in next time for another episode for Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation!**

**Yuki: By the way, Spark Flames and Valley Wind are hissatsu I came up with by myself.**

**Shizuka: Will more people get self made up hissatsu?**

**Yuki: Maybe...*shrugs***

**Claire: I'm going back to Greece.**

**Whole Raimon team: Whatever.**

**Claire: Oh, how rude. I'll tell my dad on you. *walks away***

**Saito: Should we worry?**

**Yuki: Nah... She's going back to Santorini.**

**Saito: Santo.. what?**

**Yuki: Santorini is an island in Greece.**

**Saito: I knew that. *looks away***

**Yuki: Sure you did. *rolls eyes***

**Anyways, bye, bye folks!**

**OC's belong to their respective owners.**

**Special thanks to AyasumiMamera because I was stuck a little bit. **


	13. Episode 13: Jokers and Aces

**What's up, people. Seems that we are all lucky. My tests on Monday are English and Biology. Two of the three subjects I am rather good at (The third one is drawing). So here's episode 13.**

**Now I decided to name the chapters, because I thought just episode... was a bit boring. Not that the titles will be any good, but you'll get the point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Please review, critique or whatever. Please keep your guesses about who is whose child for yourself.**

******Enjoy...**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 13 | Jokers and Aces**

* * *

_The next day._

They were having usual practice when a boy with messy, silver hair which was armpit length and with thin bangs that hung in front of his dark blue eyes walked towards Shindou.

The boy was wearing a pair of black trousers with chains, a short sleeved, dark grey shirt with a skull on it and a pair of black army boots. He had one hand in his pocket and in the other one he was holding an envelope.

"Are you Shindou Takuto, coach of Raimon?" the boy asked when he had reached him.

"Yes, I am."

"I've come to deliver this," he held out the envelope and looked with an amused expression as Shindou read it.

When Shindou finished reading he looked towards the boy.

"Who exactly are you?" he asked.

"Does that matter? I'm just a messenger boy," the boy shrugged, then smirked. "Be sure to fulfil whatever you haven't done," he added as he turned around and walked away.

Shindou followed the boy for a moment with his eyes. He then turned towards Ryuukaze who had been listening and was now looking towards the place where the boy had gone out of sight.

"Ryuukaze."

She turned her gaze towards him.

"I have to confirm something. Make sure that they continue practising until I return. If I'm not back in an hour they can have a ten-minute break."

"Okay," she nodded and Shindou walked away.

She turned her gaze to the field and saw Endou looking questioningly at her.

"He had to confirm something and you guysshould continue practice," she said with a nod.

* * *

_An hour or so later._

They were holding a break when Shindou returned.

"Coach?" Endou stood up.

Shindou sighed. "I just received this letter from the Sports Association."

Everybody looked at each other with a worried face. Whenever there were letters from the Sports Association it generally meant bad news.

"Apparently you have to complete a trial before you can continue your challenge in the Football Frontier. It has to be done before the third match of the preliminaries," Shindou continued.

"Okay.. our third match is next Monday so we still have enough time," Endou said.

"Yes, but it will be difficult. You see, to continue in the Football Frontier a team must play two friendly matches against two different schools within a certain range of the city you live in."

"Well, we already played against Kasamino Jr. High so that's one less, right?"

Shindou nodded. "The only problem is that other school. You see, the only other school that lies within range is Teikoku."

"T-teikoku!?"

"Yes, and they already finished this trial, so they don't have a reason to play another friendly match," Shindou added.

"Then what do we do?" Endou frowned.

"You have to convince them to play a match against you."

"Now?"

Shindou looked at his watch and nodded. "Yes, I think that now would be best. But..!" he had to raise his voice a bit when they all started to talk through one another about ways to convince the Teikoku team. "You can't all go. Three will be sufficient enough."

Everyone was suddenly quiet and looking towards Shindou.

Shindou smiled a little. "My guess is that Endou should go since he is the captain and the other two... You can choose yourself."

"M-myself? Uhm..." Endou turned around and was met by raised eyebrows and questioning faces.

"I.. uh.. guess Kazemaru and uhm..." Endou looked around. He had no idea whom else to pick.

"Can I come?"

He turned to the left where Fubuki stood. Her face set in a determined expression.

"You? Uh.. sure, I guess."

She smiled shortly then her face got serious again.

"Okay, you three go to Teikoku. Everyone else get back to training," Shindou said. He got answered by moans and complaints, but after he shot them an angry glance they quickly started.

* * *

_In front of Teikoku Gakuen._

"Why did you want to come anyway, Shizuka?" Endou asked when they were in front of the huge building.

"Because I'm your biggest change of succeeding."

"What do you mean?" Kazemaru asked with a frown.

She looked towards the two boys with a smile. "You'll see," she walked towards the entrance of the school.

Endou looked towards Kazemaru, who shrugged. Then they quickly made a small sprint to catch up with Fubuki again. They were stopped however by two guards when they wanted to enter.

"Only Teikoku students allowed," one of the two said, clearly annoyed by the appearance of the kids.

"Ah... Well, we're not, but we have to speak with the soccer club," Endou said.

"Who are you and why are you here exactly?" the other guard asked.

"Well, my name is Endou Nao and we need to ask something to them," Endou said trying to sound as determined as he could.

The two men looked at each other for a second then the annoyed guard growled "Wait here," and walked inside.

About five minutes later he returned.

"Follow me," he said grumpily.

They shot each other a happy glance as they followed the man.

After walking for sometime they came into an open room. A man with long, brown hair of which the upper part was tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a suit and white with green goggles.

"Thank you," the man said and nodded towards the guard, who turned around to walk back towards the entrance.

"So," the man turned his attention towards the three, "who exactly are you and with what can I help you?"

"Uhm..." Endou looked to the sides, but both Fubuki and Kazemaru didn't feel like talking yet. "Well, I'm Endou Nao and these two are Kazemaru Fumio and Fubuki Shizuka," he pointed towards the two at either side of him. The man raised an eyebrow when he heard those names.

"Endou, Kazemaru and Fubuki?" he smiled a little. "I see..."

"Uhm... Who are you exactly?" Endou then asked.

"My name is Kidou Yuuto. I'm Teikoku Gakuen's coach."

"Kidou Yuuto..." the three of them looked at him with mouths slightly open.

Fubuki was the first to recover. "We have to ask you something."

He looked at her expectantly. She looked towards Endou who was still looking too astonished to say anything.

"We wanted to ask for a friendly match to complete the trial before the third match. Teikoku is the only school within range," she then said.

"A friendly match, eh," he said thoughtfully. "That's not mine to decide," he then said after a while.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Endou had broken out of his astonishment.

"As you probably already know that we fulfilled the trial. So it is the team's choice if they want another friendly. I can bring you to them. I think some of them have taken a self-proclaimed break." He turned around and signalled for them to follow him.

* * *

_Meanwhile._

"Don't you have something more useful to do?" a boy with brown dreadlocks tied in a low ponytail and red eyes asked when he saw five of his teammates playing a card game instead of training.

"Jeez, Kidou. Take it easy. We already did like two hundred push-ups. We needed a break," a boy with short, light cyan hair (the hair around his neck is shoulder length. For the rest it gets shorter as you look up) and reddish-orange eyes said while dealing cards.

"And by the way," the boy said when he had dealt the cards, "our next match is Monday and against Tengawara, so we have nothing to worry about," he looked towards Kidou with a smirk. "You can still join. We're playing Crazy Eights."

"No thank you. Playing cards with you is a waste of time since you about always win," Kidou answered with an annoyed voice.

The boy laughed. "Hey, I can't help it. I'm a lucky guy and the master of cards."

"Yeah, now if only you could be a master of the ball. You would actually be useful on the field," a boy with short, brown hair swept to side a little bit and grey eyes said. The others snickered.

The cyan-haired one snorted. "At least I can stop a ball normally when someone shoots it at me, not making some fancy dive and then do a somersault as well." he said with a smirk, referring to that morning's practice when the brown-haired boy had tried to stop a shoot from the cyan-haired one and had failed completely at doing so and had indeed done a somersault to break his fall.

The cyan-haired boy had to duck now because the other one lashed out at him.

"Plus, you can't take a joke," the cyan-haired boy teased from his safe spot, peeking over the edge of the table.

The brown-haired boy was about to jump over the table to strangle him when a voice boomed through the room.

"Sakuma, Genda! That's enough!"

They stood up as quickly as they could when they saw their coach.

"I tried to get them back to practice," the younger Kidou Masaru said in defence.

"Good, but for this once it's a good thing that they didn't listen," Kidou said.

"Eh?"

Kidou did a step aside. "These three have a question for you," he said.

Endou stepped forward and swallowed. _So this is half of the Teikoku team..._"Uh.. Well, I'm Endou Nao and I'm the captain of Raimon's soccer club. And well, we were wondering if we could play a friendly match against Teikoku."

"A friendly?" Sakuma raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"To be able to continue in the Football Frontier," Kazemaru said.

Sakuma looked at him for a second and then burst out in laughter.

"Oh, shut it Sakuma," Masaru said, turning his head towards the cyan-haired boy.

"I'm.. sorry, …but.. it's.. just... ahaha..."

"I guess your answer is no then," Masaru decided.

Sakuma managed to get his act together for a second. "Not necessarily. Do you guys want to play another friendly?" he asked the other four standing next to him.

"I don't really care," Genda said thoughtfully. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's helpful," Masaru said sarcastically.

"Well, _captain_. What do you want then?" Sakuma asked, putting his hands in his hips and bending towards him.

Masaru suddenly smiled. "Why don't you guys play cards over it," he turned his head towards the boys behind them, who started snickering. "I take that as a yes," he turned towards the three from Raimon.

"Play cards?" Endou was taken aback.

"Yes. If you win we'll play a friendly against you. If you lose..." he pointed towards the door.

Endou looked towards Kazemaru, who was just as dumbfounded as he felt.

"We accept."

They turned to Fubuki, who had done a step forward.

"We do?" Endou looked puzzled at her.

She turned to him with a small smile. "It's the only chance we got. We just have to try, right?"

"Well then, let's do a one on one," Sakuma smirked. "Who will be my opponent?"

"I," Fubuki said determined.

"You sure?" Kazemaru asked quietly looking at her with a frown.

"Just trust me," she said back just as quietly. Then she spoke out loud again. "Which game?"

"Hmm... How about Spit?" **(Spit is a card game especially for two players. I'm too lazy to explain so just look it up.)**

"Fine by me," she smiled sweetly. He gestured towards the table.

"We don't have that much time, though. So one round will be sufficient enough," Masaru said sternly, wanting his team to continue practice as quickly as possible.

Sakuma sighed. "Fine," he said reluctantly. He then dealt the cards.

* * *

_About ten minutes later._

A burst of laughter was heard through the room.

"Marvellous!" Sakuma managed to say before succumbing into laughter completely. Fubuki chuckled softly.

Everyone around the table was looking with an open mouth towards the thing that just occurred.

"S-Sakuma lost!?" Genda couldn't believe his eyes.

"And he's laughing about it," a rather small boy with light brown hair and white eyes named Doumen Kiminobu added.

"Are you all right, Sakuma?" a boy with pale dusty rose hair and brown eyes named Henmi Kinzo asked, tapping the cyan-haired boy on the shoulder.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" he said, managing to control his laughter. "In comparison to you guys, she is actually worth losing to," that comment received him a lot of huffs. He grinned and stood up, holding out his hand to her. She stood up as well and took it.

"That was a nice game. I'm looking forward to playing against you."

"Me too. Although I do hope you're better at playing soccer than at playing cards," she smiled sweetly.

He chuckled. "Good one. What's your name anyway?"

She pulled her hand out of his grasp and gave him an insulted look. "My my, Sakuma Hiroki. I'm insulted that you don't recognize me."

He frowned. "Recognize?"

She sighed. "You're the same as ever, Hiroki. All fun and games, never serious. Until someone punches you in the face, but yet you're still goofing about it."

His mouth had dropped open. "Sh-Shizuka!?"

She nodded with a smile.

"I could've known. Nobody has ever beaten me except you or Takeo," he was grinning broadly.

"Ah, about Takeo. Is he here with you?"

His smile disappeared. "No. He moved away half a year after you went back to Hakuren."

"That's a shame. But anyway, it's good to see you again."

"I bet it is," he teased and she chuckled.

The others were looking at the exchange with dumbfounded expressions. Partially because they were talking rather fast and they could only follow half of it.

"So, you guys know each other," Masaru said quietly.

"So, that's why you wanted to come," Endou smiled.

"Hey, but Fubuki won, so.. you have to play a match against us," Kazemaru said happily.

"Apparently," Masaru sighed, but then stood up straight and held out his hand towards Endou.

Endou looked at it for a second then took it.

"It's a deal then," Masaru said with a nod.

* * *

**That's it, folks.**

**Tsugumi: Seriously? A card game?**

**Fubuki: Yup. I crushed Hiroki.**

**Sakuma: No, you didn't. You just barely won.**

**Fubuki: *Sigh* I thought I could finally brag then he turns up.**

**Sakuma: *Big smirk* To bad for you, Shizuka.**

**Masaru: How did you guys meet in the first place? Since she's from Hakuren and you're from here.**

**Sakuma: Well, it's a simple story actually. It starts...**

**Yuki: Whoa, whoa, whoa. No spoilers on my watch! *Dark aura***

**Sakuma: Easy, easy. I won't tell anything. Promise.**

**Yuki: Good.**

**That's all. See ya around!**

**OC's belong to their respective owners.**


	14. Episode 14: Vs Teikoku

**Good day, everyone. My exams are over, so I can concentrate on writing again. Anyways, here's episode 14.**

**Now to the guest reviewers who keep asking if Fubuki Shirou is ever going to show up. Just have patience. Like I said Hakuren is going to show up for sure so just try to have a little patience. And about couples. Endou and Natsumi is for real, for the rest you can imagine yourself. **

**Oh, and when someone from another country plays the first name is first and the surname is last. I will say so when he/she is from another country (not that it'll happen much). Just for your information.**

**The text between brackets is the commentator talking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Please review, critique or whatever. Please keep your guesses about who is whose child for yourself.**

******Enjoy...**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 14 | Versus Teikoku**

* * *

_Three days later; day of the match; aboard the train._

"So, seriously, we got to play a match against Teikoku, because Fubuki won a card game?" Saito still couldn't believe it, even though they were on their way towards Teikoku Gakuen.

"Yes, Saito, for the millionth time, yes," Kazemaru sighed. Fubuki, who had partially been listening to their discussion, chuckled and turned to Takahashi again.

"So, was it difficult to win against uh.. what was his name again?" Takahashi asked curiously.

"Sakuma Hiroki. He's amazing when it comes to card games and he's not bad at soccer too."

"Then how did you win?"

"Luck, I guess," Fubuki shrugged with a smile. "You can also see it as some kind of irony from my perspective."

"What do you mean?" Takahashi frowned.

"I ended with an ace, which are Hiroki's favourite cards together with jokers, so..." she trailed off with a small shrug.

"Ah, I see," Takahashi wanted to turn her attention to Kazemaru – he was looking like he was about to smash his head against the window, because Saito kept asking over and over again – when Ryuukaze caught her attention again by asking the following question to Fubuki.

"Say, Shizuka. Why do you call him Hiroki?"

"Eh?" Fubuki turned her gaze towards the brown-haired girl, who was leaning over the back of her seat. "Oh, I've known him for about five years now."

"Oh..."

"..Didn't you learn how to play soccer five years ago?" Ayasumi's soft voice asked from the spot next to Ryuukaze.

"You're sharp, Mamera," Fubuki chuckled, "Hiroki and another boy named Takeo learned me how to play soccer."

"Aha, and – " Ryuukaze got interrupted.

"Everyone, can I get your attention. Yours too, Ryuukaze," Shindou said. Ryuukaze turned around with a sigh.

"As you know we are on our way towards Teikoku Gakuen. Now, this is a friendly match and according to the rules with this match, no matter the outcome, the trial will be completed."

A round of cheers filled the compartment only to be interrupted by a rather silent question from Fuschida.

"So, it doesn't matter if we win or lose?"

"That doesn't mean we don't have to give it our all!" Endou had jumped up before Shindou could answer. Shindou sat down again, deciding that it was better for the children to deal with the situation.

"I-I know, " Fuschida slumped down a bit, "but Teikoku is really strong and well, if we lose the match it doesn't mean that we're out of the tournament."

"Oh, shut up, Fuschida," Shoshi growled from his spot next to Nose, "and learn to listen. Shindou-kantoku said that, no matter the outcome, the trial would be completed. Are you satisfied now?" Shoshi shot Fuschida an annoyed glance, which made Fuschida slump down even more in his chair.

"Can't you just leave him alone?" Tsugumi said from his seat next to Fuschida. Shoshi shot him an angry glance.

"Why is it always you who has to stand up for little Fuschida?"

"Because you always pick on him and since he won't say anything in his defence, I will," Tsugumi glared at Shoshi. Fuschida wished he could just vanish now.

"Please, Tsugumi. J-just leave it," he whispered towards the small built striker.

"No, I won't," Tsugumi gave Fuschida a look. Shoshi decided that he had had enough of Tsugumi's behaviour and stood up. He wanted to hit that boy in the face so hard. He got stopped however by Nose grabbing his shirt. Shoshi turned his angry glare towards Nose, but the other third year gave him a look of 'sit down and take a breath'. Shoshi, realizing that everyone was looking at him, growled something and sat down in his chair again, staring out of the window with a grumpy face for the rest of the ride. Fuschida closed his eyes and let out a sigh, which sounded more like a squeak and a whine mixed together. He felt someone looking at him, but he didn't feel like opening his eyes.

"Fuschida."

Fuschida sat up again and opened his eyes to look at Tsugumi.

"What is it with you lately?" Tsugumi asked worriedly, but stern.

"Nothing," Fuschida evaded Tsugumi's silver eyes.

"Yeah, right. Nothing..."

"Fine then. It's none of your business," Fuschida suddenly said angrily, glaring at Tsugumi for a second, then he turned around to stare out of window. Tsugumi looked shocked towards Fuschida's back before deciding to leave him alone for now.

* * *

_Teikoku Gakuen._

"Well, we're here," Kazemaru asked when they were standing in front of the huge school.

"Now we just have to find the soccer field," Endou said as energized as ever.

"Just, he says," Kazemaru rolled his eyes. "In case you forgot, the last time we were here we had to go through countless of corridors. We would've certainly gotten lost if that guard hadn't brought us to Kidou-san and I don't see a guard anywhere. To be precise, the school looks pretty much closed to me."

They all looked towards the entrance, which indeed was closed.

"And now what?" Tsugumi said, frowning.

"Are you sure it was today?" Saito asked carefully.

"Yeah.. Kidou said so," Fubuki said, not looking too worried.

"And yet we are standing here in front of the seemingly closed Teikoku Gakuen," Shoshi growled, still very grumpy. The others went quiet after his remark.

After some time of waiting, Shindou was about to make a call when a voice called out.

"Jeez, seems you finally got here."

They turned around to see a light cyan-haired boy standing there. He was wearing the Teikoku school uniform and was looking rather amused.

"Hiroki, how long have you been watching?" Fubuki asked with her hands on her hips, knowing him all too well.

"Uh... since you arrived," he said, pretending to think about it.

"And you couldn't have said anything earlier, because..?" she was ticking her fingers against her hip, but kept her face straight. Sakuma let out a puff of air.

"And miss your marvellous performance? Why, Shizuka. You know me better than that," he smirked. Fubuki closed her eyes and sighed.

"Just bring us to the dressing room."

Sakuma smirked. "Sure," he walked past them and took out a card from his pocket. He flashed it in front of a scanner and the door opened. When none of them moved he rolled his eyes.

"C'mon," he started walking slowly and when he heard the rest following he picked up the pace.

* * *

("Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen! This is a friendly match between the fearsome Teikoku Gakuen and the upcoming Raimon Jr. High. Let's look at Raimon's line-up. Their forwards: number eleven, Tsugumi Hisoka and number ten, Gouenji Isamu. Midfielders: number seven, Kazemaru Fumio; number eight, Shoshi Misaki; number six, Fuschida Tetsuhiko; and number nine, Fubuki Shizuka. Defenders: number two, Nakahara Kiemon; number four, Saito Taisuke; number five, Nose Isaka; and number three, Azama Kiyoshi. And lastly their goalkeeper and captain: number one, Endou Nao!")

* * *

******~~~~Tsugumi~~Gouenji~~~~**

******~~~~~~~Kazemaru~~~~~~~**

******~~~~Shoshi~~~~Fuschida~~~~**

******~~~~~~~~Fubuki~~~~~~~~**

******~~~Nakahara~~Saito~~~**

******~~Nose~~~~~~~~Azama~~**

******~~~~~~~~Endou~~~~~~~~**

* * *

("And here is Teikoku line-up. The forwards: number nine, ace striker Shadix Mach from the United States and number eleven, Sakuma Hiroki. Midfielders: number seven, Igarashi Karumi; number eight, Doumen Kiminobu, number ten and captain, Kidou Masaru; and number six, Henmi Kinzo. Defenders: number three, Narukami Junichi; number five, Uoya B enjiro; number two, Hanabusa Go; and number four, Momotami Kensaku. And the goalkeeper, Genda Ryuzo!")

* * *

******~~~~~~~~Mach~~Sakuma~~~~~~~**

******~~~Igarashi~~~~~~~~Doumen~~~**

******~~~~~~~~~~~Kidou~~~~~~~~~~~**

******~~~~~~~~~~~Henmi~~~~~~~~~~~**

******~~Narukami~~~~~~~~~Uoya~~**

******~~~~~Hanabusa~~Momotami~~~~~**

******~~~~~~~~~~~Genda~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

("There blows the whistle!")

* * *

Teikoku's kick-off.

Sakuma kicked the ball to Mach and they ran forward. They passed the forwards, but Shoshi made a sliding tackle and stole the ball from Sakuma.

"Kazemaru," he passed the ball to the aquamarine-haired boy. Kazemaru dashed past the small Doumen, but got taken down by Kidou.

"Igarashi, move forward! Doumen, to the left!" he yelled as he ran forward and evaded Tsugumi. The two did as he say and Kidou passed the ball to Doumen, who ran past Shoshi without a problem. He then passed the ball to Igarashi, who ran through the hole that had been created, because Shoshi had gone to the left too. Fubuki was now in front of him. Igarashi kicked the ball up in the air and kicked it to the far left where Mach ran.

Saito and Azama ran towards the red-haired boy. Mach started to run at a great speed and fire followed him. "Flame Accel!" he then passed the two defenders.

("Kidou passes the ball to Doumen, who dashes past Shoshi. Doumen passes to Igarashi, who passes it to Mach to evade Fubuki. Mach is confronted by Saito and Azama. He gets past them and is now in front of the goal!")

Mach kicked the ball high up in the air and jumped after. Fire was surrounding him when he was on the same height as the ball. "Flame Meteor!" he kicked the ball and it got covered by flames and blasted to the goal like a meteor.

"God – " Endou was gathering energy in his right hand. The ball however was faster than he had anticipated.

("GOAL! Mach scores the first goal of this match! The score is one-zero for Teikoku!")

* * *

Endou stood up and looked at his hands.

"That shot was faster than I thought," he looked up when he noticed that the team was looking towards him.

"I'm fine! Let's make it even!"

* * *

Raimon's kick-off.

Gouenji kicked the ball to Tsugumi and they ran forward.

("Tsugumi is running up with the ball and passes it to Kazemaru, who dashes through the midfielders!")

Henmi and Narukami ran towards Kazemaru. Kazemaru dashed, at a high speed, to the left, then to the right. "Shippuu Dash," he dashed left again and passed the ball to Tsugumi.

Tsugumi kicked the ball ahead of his feet and then took a sprint to catch up with it again. When he got near the ball again, he kicked it as hard as he could and in such a way that the ball started spinning really hard, making the ball hard to see. "Valley Wind!" the ball shot towards the goal as if it was getting bounced between two walls.

Genda jumped up in the sky. "Power Shield!" he then punched the ground with his right hand. When he landed it created a wall of shock waves and deflected the ball.

("Kazemaru gets past Henmi and Narukami and passes the ball to Tsugumi. Tsugumi shoots and... Genda stops it! Kidou has the ball and charges forward!")

"Mach go to the middle! Doumen run a bit faster!" Kidou ordered as he ran forward. He passed the ball to Mach. Then Fubuki dashed forward to steal the ball from Mach.

"You're not getting through," she started to run forward, but slowed down halfway and passed the ball to Fuschida.

("Mach moves up, but the ball gets stolen by Fubuki! Fubuki moves up and passes the ball to Fuschida... And there blows the whistle! The score is one-zero for Teikoku!")

* * *

_During half-time._

"Sakuma."

The light cyan-haired boy turned around. "Yes, Kidou?"

"That Fubuki, why is it that she is on defence in the first half, while she is quite an amazing striker?"

Sakuma turned his head slightly towards the grey-haired girl and got a look in his eyes which Kidou couldn't place.

"That's not mine to tell," he then said and turned around again to hear a story Genda was telling.

Kidou frowned and then decided to let it be for now.

* * *

"Tsugumi, Gouenji."

The two boys looked up from their conversation. Fubuki looked at them with a serious expression.

"Try to shoot from close range. That should shatter Power Shield," she nodded and then walked away again.

Tsugumi and Gouenji looked at each other, then Gouenji shrugged.

"She must've seen something."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

("And we are back for the second half! Teikoku is in the lead, will Raimon be able to turn the score around!?")

* * *

Raimon's kick-off.

Gouenji passed the ball to Tsugumi, who passed it back to Kazemaru.

("Kazemaru has the ball and moves swiftly past Sakuma and Igarashi. He then passes the ball to Gouenji, who jumps over the sliding Kidou and Henmi! Gouenji keeps on moving forward and is now confronted by Hanabusa and Momotami!")

Gouenji feinted past Momotami, but had to pass the ball to the side because of Hanabusa. Shoshi got the ball, but had to kick it back again because Uoya and Narukami came rushing to him. Tsugumi got the ball.

"Ugh... How are we ever going to break through their defence," he feinted to evade Henmi, but the pale dusty rose haired boy made an impressive turn and ran back to him.

Tsugumi let out an exasperated sigh, but the he noticed a small opening and Gouenji waiting for him to shoot there. So, Tsugumi again feinted past Henmi, made quite a turn and kicked the ball through the opening. Gouenji started running the moment he saw Tsugumi evading Henmi and rushed towards the ball. When he got the ball he jumped up and started to spin while his legs got surrounded by a fire vortex, the ball going with him as well. When he got high enough, his body was already in a horizontal position and the fire gathered in his left foot. "Fire Tornado!" he then set the ball a blaze as he kicked it forward. The ball was followed by a stream of fire.

Genda jumped up in the sky. "Power Shield!" he then punched the ground with his right hand. When he landed it created a wall of shock waves and the ball crashed against the wall.

("Gouenji passes to Shoshi, who passes to Tsugumi. It looks like Raimon can't break through Teikoku's defense. Wait!? Tsugumi kicks the ball and Gouenji is able to reach it! Gouenji uses his hissatsu technique! Will it be able to break through!? GOAL! Gouenji makes the equalizer for Raimon!")

* * *

Teikoku's kick-off.

Sakuma kicked the ball to Mach and they ran forward.

("The two forwards from Teikoku move up quickly! Sakuma has the ball and is one on one with Fubuki!")

"Hey," he smirked as he placed his foot on the ball.

"Yo," she chuckled.

"Let's rock," he started to run forward and so did Fubuki. When they passed each other they both stopped. Sakuma sighed.

"I should know by now that a one on one with you is a stupid idea."

"Indeed, and now I'll show you how to rock," she dashed forward past Kidou and Doumen, who had ran towards the two as quickly as possible.

("Fubuki steals the ball from Sakuma and moves up in her amazingly fast pace. She has passed Henmi, Narukami and Uoya! Momotami and Hanabusa rush in to stop her!")

She stopped and let the two big defenders come to her. When they were only a few steps away, she suddenly sprinted through the opening between the two and was now one on one with Genda.

"Let's see if you're as good at soccer as at cards," he said and clapped his hands.

She chuckled, but her sweet demeanour once again disappeared. **(By the way, because I'm getting bored by writing this in the actual story, Shizuka's demeanor is sweet when she's defending and serious when she is attacking. This is almost always like this unless she has to play against someone she doesn't like, but I'll tell you if that happens)**

She span the ball with her legs into the air. While doing so it got covered with an icy aura. Then she made two turns in the air. "Eternal Blizzard!" she said coolly as she kicked the ball.

Genda jumped up in the sky. "Power – " but Eternal Blizzard already whirled past him. He fell on the ground.

"What speed," he looked at her with a surprised expression. "It seems that Sakuma speaks the truth every now and then," he sighed.

* * *

Teikoku's kick-off.

Sakuma kicked the ball to Mach, who kicked it back to Kidou. The brown-haired boy placed his foot on the ball.

"Sakuma, slow down. Mach speed up and more to the left. Henmi, two steps forward," Kidou said and started to run forward.

("Kidou gets past the midfielders and passes the ball to Mach. Mach path gets blocked by Fubuki. Fubuki dashes forward, but Mach passes the ball quickly to Igarashi. Igarashi moves in from the right and is able to miss a confrontation with Fubuki! He passes the ball to Doumen, but Nakahara and Nose come in with sliding tackles. Doumen manages to dodge them just barely! He passes the ball to the left sideline, but nobody's there!? No, wait!? Sakuma is moving in at an unbelievable speed!")

Sakuma dashed as fast as he could towards the ball and just barely managed to reach it.

"Okay, I've had enough. Time to tie again!" he kicked the ball up to waist hight and closed his eyes. The ball started to get a black-purple aura. He then opened his eyes. "Death Laser!" he kicked the ball while it was on waist height with the bottom of his foot. It shot towards the goal, a purplish-black stream following it.

Endou, surprised by the fact that Sakuma shot it from that far away spot on the far left, dived, but the ball blasted in.

("GOAL! Sakuma ties the score again! There are only a few minutes left! Will either side be able to make the deciding goal!?")

* * *

("The match goes back and forth, neither team is getting close to the goal again!")

* * *

Three sharp blows on the whistle signalled the end of the match.

* * *

("And this friendly match ends with a score of two-two! The referees are now asking the coaches and captains if extra time is needed. No!? They decide not to!? S-so here with a score of two-two this match ends!?")

* * *

_Meanwhile._

_Hmpf... Sakuma Hiroki.. and Fubuki Shizuka... What is it with those two? Why am I so interested in them? I'm sure I've never met them and yet they seem so familiar._ He growled, turned around and walked away.

* * *

_That boy... Is that? _Fubuki was staring towards the tribunes where she thought she had seen a familiar face.

"Shizuka? Hey, Shizuka!?"

She turned her head back towards Sakuma.

"Yes?" she asked as if nothing happened. Sakuma put his hands on his hips.

"Jeez... What is with you?"

"Oh, I thought I saw..." she trailed off, looking towards the spot the boy had been standing

"Hey! You thought you saw what?" Sakuma asked, waving a hand in front of her face

She took his wrist and pulled his hand away from her face.

"Never mind. I probably just imagined," she turned to Genda, who was just as most other Teikoku members curious about how she and Sakuma had met.

Sakuma frowned and looked towards the spot she had been staring to. "Nothing, eh..." he muttered.

* * *

"That was a good match, Shindou," Kidou Yuuto held out his hand towards him.

"Indeed. It was good to see you again, Kidou-san," Shindou took his hand with a smile. Then, the sound of a phone ringing caught their attention.

They turned their head towards Takahashi, who stared at her phone's screen for a second before answering.

"Yes?" her face turned from a neutral expression to a shocked one. "What!? Y-you sure!? B-but – " Apparently whomever had called had hung up, because Takahashi was staring at the screen of her phone with a shocked expression.

"Saori? What's wrong?" Ryuukaze asked, worried. Takahashi looked up, still with the shocked expression. She then looked towards the others and stopped when she saw Shindou. She then swallowed.

"A-a friend of mine just said that.. that Joshuyo Tango **(You know, the director of the sports association)** has some sort announcement only for the soccer club and.. according to my friend, it's not good news..."

* * *

**Another chapter ends... Ha, I gave you a cliffhanger. Deal with it ;P**

**Yuki: Hope I described everything okay...**

**Shizuka: Oh, don't worry about a thing. *Chuckles* 'Cause every little thing, is gonna be alright.**

**Yuki: ... Great. Thanks, Shizuka. Now I have to do another disclaimer.**

**Shizuka: Oh. Sorry... You know, you should whistle. 'Cause this'll help thing...**

**Yuki: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop right there!**

**Shizuka: Sorry... Snowywolff doesn't own Bob Marley or his songs, neither does she own Monty Python/Eric Idle and their/his songs.**

**Yuki: Thank you.**

**That's all.**

**Shadix Mach belongs to shadowmwape**

******Other OC's belong to their respective owners.**


	15. Episode 15: Betrayal

**Yo, what's up people! Here's episode 15.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Please review, critique or whatever. Please keep your guesses about who is whose child for yourself.**

******Enjoy...**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 15 | Betrayal**

* * *

"I can't believe it. I just.. can't," Kazemaru muttered from his seat in the clubroom.

"Nobody can, so shut up." Shoshi growled, sitting apart from the others with Nose.

Most of the members of the soccer club were sitting in the clubroom, all with a rather sad expression on their faces. Shindou had called Endou with him to have a talk with the headmaster.

"...C'mon, guys! It's not definite yet! I'm sure it'll be all right!" Ryuukaze said, trying to lighten the gloomy mood a little.

"That may be so, but it doesn't change the fact that someone has told some lie about the soccer club and that no training is allowed till it's all sorted out," Tsugumi sighed.

"Indeed. Although I really wonder who spread the lie that almost disbanded the soccer club," Gouenji said as he looked around.

"It must be a really cruel person who doesn't care about anyone," Nakahara said, slightly angry.

"Probably..."

* * *

_About an hour ago._

"That was a good match, Shindou," Kidou Yuuto held out his hand towards him.

"Indeed. It was good to see you again, Kidou-san," Shindou took his hand with a smile. Then, the sound of a phone ringing caught their attention.

They turned their head towards Takahashi, who stared at her phone's screen for a second before answering.

"Yes?" her face turned from a neutral expression to a shocked one. "What!? Y-you sure!? B-but – " Apparently whomever had called had hung up, because Takahashi was staring at the screen of her phone with a shocked expression.

"Saori? What's wrong?" Ryuukaze asked, worried. Takahashi looked up, still with the shocked expression. She then looked towards the others and stopped when she saw Shindou. She then swallowed.

"A-a friend of mine just said that.. that Joshuyo Tango has some sort announcement only for the soccer club and.. according to my friend, it's not good news."

"What did they change now?" Kazemaru asked.

"She didn't say. Taya just said that the director was at Raimon with a special announcement only for the soccer club."

"We better get there then," Shindou sighed.

* * *

_At Raimon Jr. High._

They were standing in front of the school.

"Okay, we're here. Where's the director?" Endou wondered aloud. The others shrugged while looking around.

"Saori!"

They turned around to see a girl with light brown hair and apple green eyes running towards them.

"Taya! Where's the director?"

"He went to Kodama-sensei's office. He looked really serious," the girl said, panting slightly.

"Okay. You all wait here," Shindou said and when the team nodded he walked inside.

* * *

"So, Joshuyo-san, what brings you here all of a sudden?" Kodama-sensei asked while handing the pink haired man a cup of tea.

"A rumour has come to my ears about the Raimon soccer club. It's my duty to see if that is true," Joshuyo said as he took the cup from Kodama-sensei.

"But you as the director don't have to come here," Kodama-sensei sat down behind his desk again.

"Ah, yes, but since this is my old school I see it as an excuse for visiting," Joshuyo gave a slight smile before taking a sip from his tea. Kodama-sensei laughed. Then, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Shindou walked in.

"There was news for the soccer club?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Shindou-san. Sit down, sit down," Kodama-sensei motioned for him to get seated. Shindou nodded and sat down on the chair next to Joshuyo.

"I don't think we ever met," Joshuyo said as he turned to Shindou. "My name is Joshuyo Tango, director of the Sports Association."

"Shindou Takuto, coach of the soccer club," Shindou shook the pink haired man's hand.

"Good, good," Kodama-sensei nodded with a smile. "Now, Joshuyo-san. Can you please tell us what the problem is with the soccer club?"

"Ah, yes," Joshuyo sat up straight and put his suit right. "Shindou-san, a little bird whispered in my ear that Raimon only won the matches so far by cheating."

Shindou frowned. "What?"

"I've heard that Raimon bribes the referee," Joshuyo answered calmly.

"That's ridiculous. Raimon would never – " Shindou got interrupted by Joshuyo.

"They all say that, Shindou-san. It's just our duty to listen and research anything anyone tells us."

"I understand that, but you can't disband the club now. We are in the middle of the Football Frontier," Shindou said, dropping his calm demeanour.

"The soccer club isn't disbanded. It is just suspended from matches until this is all sorted out," Joshuyo stood up, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more things to do. Kodama-sensei, Shindou-san," Joshuyo nodded towards the two and made a small bow. Then, he walked out the door.

Shindou sighed then stood up as well.

"I have to speak to the team now. If you'll excuse me, Kodama-sensei," Shindou bowed and left the room, thinking of a way to make sure that the kids wouldn't sprint after Joshuyo the moment he had told them the news.

Kodama-sensei sighed. "Joshuyo Tango, what went wrong?"

* * *

They all watched as Shindou walked inside the school building.

"So, who are you?" Saito turned his attention to the brown-haired girl. She turned to him.

"I'm Ariwa Taya."

"And you know about this, how?" Kazemaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, the director came here in a limousine and marched towards the soccer club. Of course you weren't there so he turned towards the closest person in range, asking where you guys were. That person didn't know, so he sent the director to me since I know Saori. And that's how I know," she ended with a firm nod.

"Oh, that figures," Saito trailed off.

"What do you guys think happened now?" Tsugumi asked as nonchalantly as he could.

"Probably something stupid and completely unrelated or something," Shoshi growled.

"No one practices hissatsu without supervision, right?" Kazemaru looked around. Everyone shook their head.

"And there is no way any of us could call out a keshin either. So – " Fuschida said, but stopped when Shoshi turned towards him.

"So, you're saying that we're too weak to call out keshins!?"

"N-no, I – " Fuschida started, but squealed when Shoshi did a step towards him.

"For the love of – " Tsugumi stepped between the two. "Can't you just let him finish his sentences."

"If he wants to finish them he just has to either speak quicker or has to find the guts to not turn into a bag of potatoes when someone interrupts him," Shoshi growled. For the second time that day everyone's attention was focused on the trio.

"Some people are just polite. Unlike you – " Tsugumi couldn't finish his sentence, because a voice from behind him suddenly yelled,

"What I mean is that no one is stupid enough to try out keshins when they know it's forbidden and will bring the soccer club in danger!"

Tsugumi turned around to see Fuschida standing up straight, his dark brown eyes aflame with rage.

They all stood there staring towards the dark green-haired boy. They had never seen him like that.

"Uh, I see," Shoshi said, his expression a combination of impression and shock. Fuschida took a few deep breath before turning away, not feeling like make eye contact with anyone. It was silent for a while until the front door of the school opened and the pink-haired director with the bushy moustache walked though. He stopped when he was outside, looking at the children in front of him for a while then scraped his throat and started walking again. They followed the man's movements until he reached the front gate and got in the black limousine. Then their gaze went to the front doors again, this time because of Shindou standing there.

"Shindou-kantoku?" Endou asked doubtfully.

"The soccer club is suspended from matches until further notice," Shindou sighed when the children started yelling for explanations.

* * *

_The now._

"I can't believe it. I just.. can't," Kazemaru muttered from his seat in the clubroom.

"Nobody can, so shut up." Shoshi growled, sitting apart from the others with Nose.

Most of the members of the soccer club were sitting in the clubroom, all with a rather sad expression on their faces. Shindou had called Endou with him to have a talk with the headmaster.

"...C'mon, guys! It's not definite yet! I'm sure it'll be all right!" Ryuukaze said, trying to lighten the gloomy mood a little.

"That may be so, but it doesn't change the fact that someone has told some lie about the soccer club and that no training is allowed till it's all sorted out," Tsugumi sighed.

"Indeed. Although I really wonder who spread the lie that almost disbanded the soccer club," Gouenji said as he looked around.

"It must be a really cruel person who doesn't care about anyone," Nakahara said, slightly angry.

"Probably..."

"Where's Kawana anyway?" Fubuki then asked out of the blue.

"Come to think of I haven't seen her since the match against Mannouzaka," Takahashi said thoughtfully.

"So, no one has seen her for a week?" Tsugumi frowned.

"No, I've seen her, but she always hurried off the moment school ended," the moment Fuschida had said that the door opened.

"Hmm... This place is bigger than I thought," a boy with indigo hair and black eyes said as he glanced around the room.

"You always think that, Miyajima," a girl with light pink hair and light blue eyes said.

"Of course, why think big about things you can't care less about."

They both started laughing, but then they noticed thirteen pairs of eyes looking at them.

"Oooh... We are being kind of rude, aren't we?" the girl gave them a haughty look. The boy let out a puff of air.

"They are just soccer players," the boy answered, looking just as haughty.

"Just!? How dare – " Shoshi had jumped up, but was pulled down again by Nose who had had enough of the scenes the straw-haired midfielder had made that day.

The indigo haired boy raised an eyebrow and huffed. "Rude soccer players by the looks of it. Anyway, my name is Miyajima Toson and this is Nakane Fusae," he pointed to the girl next to him. "We are from the tennis club and when it turns out your club is going to be disbanded this will become our clubroom," he then added.

The members of the soccer club looked at each other. Then, Kazemaru stood up.

"The soccer club isn't going to be disbanded, so just get lost," he said, glaring at the two. The two laughed.

"You poor things. You actually think it will be all right? Why, you've been taken down from the inside. There is no way for you to recover," Nakane said, smiling smugly.

"Taken down from the inside? What do you mean?" Ryuukaze asked.

Nakane started laughing again. "Awww... They don't even know what hit them. Don't you want to explain, Kawana?" Nakane moved aside to show the lavender-haired girl standing there, her face as neutral as ever.

"Kawana? You were the one who spread that lie?" Takahashi asked in her usual kind voice. Kawana turned towards her.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Kawana looked away.

"So, you just spread a lie and then you don't tell us why?" Ryuukaze started to become angry.

No answer.

"Just deal with the fact that you guys put to much trust in people without knowing a single thing about them," Miyajima said.

"That's not true. We knew Kawana was from the tennis club. We just thought that she liked soccer better," Saito threw in.

"Why would I like doing stupid chorus better than playing actual tennis," Kawana suddenly said, turning her head towards them again. "Soccer has always been all about boys, even when girl were allowed to play they didn't dare. Afraid of the boys. At least with tennis they make sure it's even."

"That's not true!" Fubuki had jumped up. "Girls aren't afraid of playing against boys. They simply think that they aren't good enough to keep up, or like something else better."

"Exactly. They think they can't keep up. Which means that it's not fair," Kawana said, regaining her emotionless composure.

"No, it's the same with tennis. There are girls who think that they simply aren't good enough to be part of the club," Fubuki was looking towards the girl with an odd expression.

Kawana opened her mouth to say something then decided not to and looked away again.

"If you seriously just did this because you wanted the field and because it's supposedly unfair, why didn't you spread the lie earlier?" Fubuki then asked.

Kawana looked up with a bit of shock in her normal emotionless face.

"You apparently must've found something fun about being a manager."

Kawana looked towards the ground. _Why aren't they angry at me? Yelling at me!? I can take any of that, but these piercing and inquiring looks I just can't stand. What do they want from me? So what about my time as a manager? I betrayed them, right? They should be furious. Not sympathetic. And why in the world am I feeling like this? This throbbing in my heart. Don't tell me that I'm feeling guilty? Maybe I did like being a manager –_ Her thoughts got interrupted by Nakane's voice.

"Say, Kawana. Don't tell me you actually liked doing chores?"

Kawana didn't look up. Miyajima and Nakane looked at her with raised eyebrows. Then, Miyajima sneered.

"Kawana actually liked it with the soccer goons. That's a story for the front page," the two tennis players started laughing while Kawana still didn't look up from the ground.

"What's going on here?"

The tennis players stopped laughing right away and stood up straight, moving to the sides to let Kodama-sensei pass. Endou slipped past the headmaster and looked towards the lavender-haired girl, who hadn't moved either her gaze or her body.

"You're the one who spread the lie?" he asked, neither angry nor nice.

She didn't answer, so he looked to the rest of his team, who nodded. He wanted to say something when a phone rang.

Kawana looked up and took out her cellphone, making sure no one saw her face.

"Kawana Hinata speaking."

After some silence from her side she started to look around.

"Uhm, I was wondering if you could maybe," she swallowed when she looked towards the two tennis players, "I was wondering if you could give Raimon one last chance."

* * *

**Let's end on a rather good note, shall we.**

**Kazemaru: What's up with Fuschida lately?**

**Saito: Don't know. Tsugumi?**

**Tsugumi: Oi, don't look at me. If I tell, I will be killed by Yuki.**

**Fubuki: Aww. Poor little Tsugumi is afraid of Yuki.**

**Tsugumi: Hmpf... Why won't you tell us the story of how you and Sakuma met?**

**Fubuki: Uhm... I can't.**

**Tsugumi: *Smug expression* And why's that?**

**Fubuki: *Whispers* Because of Yuki...**

**Yuki: Hey guys, did I miss anything?**

**Kazemaru, Saito, Fubuki and Tsugumi: Nope.**

**Yuki: Oh... Okay.**

**That's all.**

**OC's belong to their respective owners.**


	16. Episode 16: Vs Kaiou

**What's up people. Here's episode 16. **

**Sorry for the late update, but I'm pretty sure school is trying to kill me. **

**Anyways, a match is gonna take place so the text between brackets is the commentator.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Please review, critique or whatever. Please keep your guesses about who is whose child for yourself.**

******Enjoy...**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 16 | Versus Kaiou**

* * *

"Uhm, I was wondering if you could maybe," Kawana swallowed when she looked towards the two tennis players, "I was wondering if you could give Raimon one last chance."

That remark earned her shocked expressions from all over the room.

"What!? Are you ill?" Nakane hissed, making sure Kodama-sensei was out of earshot. Kawana placed her hand over the talking end of her phone.

"No, I'm getting rid of the guilt," she hissed back. "Yes, I'm still here," she then said normally to whoever was on the phone. "Yes. Monday is the match against Kaiou in the tournament."

" – If you're so scared that they bribed the referee, why not bring one of your own to make sure that it's fair."

" – If Raimon wins the match they will be cleared of any suspicion."

" – Arigato," she hung up. She didn't want to look anyone in the eye, so she stared towards the ground again. Nobody said anything. Then, Kodama-sensei scraped his throat.

"Ah, well. It looks like this problem solved itself. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to discuss some things with Shindou-san. Have a nice day," Kodama-sensei nodded, turned around and walked away. Shindou gave them a look of 'behave yourself or face detention', then turned around as well and walked towards the school building.

The moment they had left Nakane's and Miyajima's furious faces came back.

"Kawana," Nakane hissed, "can we speak you outside?"

"Whatever." Kawana walked out the door followed by the furious tennis players.

"Can we leave her alone with them?" Takahashi asked, a worried frown on her face.

"I'm sure she can handle herself," Ryuukaze said, a stinging tone in her voice.

* * *

_With Kawana._

"Kawana, what the heck!? I thought you were on our side!?" Miyajima all but yelled towards the light grey-eyed girl.

"Indeed. I _were_. I changed my mind," Kawana answered, glaring towards the indigo-haired boy.

"You can't just change your mind," Nakane started.

"I can't!? Oh, you bet I can," Kawana said, shifting her glare to the light pink-haired girl.

"Hmm, so you really fancy them over us?" Miyajima asked. He growled when Kawana gave him a determined look. Then, Nakane started laughing.

"But, honey, they don't trust you anymore. You _betrayed_ them, remember?"

Kawana frowned and looked towards the ground.

"So, what will it be?" Miyajima asked.

"I..."

* * *

_Meanwhile._

"So, what now?" Saito looked around.

"Come on, guys. We can still set everything right," Endou said.

"Yes, but it doesn't change the fact that Kawana betrayed us," Shoshi growled from his spot in the corner.

"It doesn't, but she said she felt guilty. So, that's a good sign, right?" Endou smiled.

"You can say all you want Endou, but it still stays the same situation," Kazemaru sighed.

"Yes, and even if we gave her a chance she would probably just go back to the tennis club anyway," Saito said.

"But, you do agree on giving her another chance?" Endou asked. After Kazemaru had looked towards the faces of his teammates and managers he turned to Endou again.

"I guess so, but just one," he then said.

"Good, now let's ask," Endou said. Most of the team nodded and followed him outside. Once they reached the three second-years they heard the following.

"I want to stay with the soccer club."

"You do?" Endou asked, incredulous.

Kawana turned around with a shocked expression.

"I," she glanced over to the two tennis players, who looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," she then said eventually. "If you still want me," she then added quietly.

Endou turned towards Kazemaru who nodded.

"Of course. Every team needs managers and you're one, right?" Endou smiled. Kawana gave a slightly astonished look, but then she smiled a little.

"Thank you."

"Well, you only get one last chance, so if you want to stay don't screw up," Tsugumi said.

"I'll try my best," she gave a little sigh of relief.

"Okay, now that that's kinda solved. We can start concentrating on the next match," Endou turned around to face his team.

"All right, what's Kaiou like anyway?" Fubuki asked.

"Uhm... Well, from what I've read about them they have female players," Ryuukaze said, looking thoughtfully. "And also something about a new forward."

"Do you happen to remember the names of these people?" Kazemaru had raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm... no," she smiled guiltily.

"The female player would be Arai and the new forward would be me," a voice said from behind them.

They turned around only for their mouths to fall open.

"Odaka!?" Shoshi did a step forward and looked towards his friend with shock.

The black-haired third year gave an apologetic smile.

"But, but... how!?" Shoshi uttered.

"Well, first off my dad got a new job so we moved, so of course I had to change schools," he shrugged.

"Wait. That's it!? You made it sound a lot worse that day," Endou made his way past his team members. Odaka sighed.

"I know, but I just couldn't bring myself to telling you that I was moving away. I just liked playing with you guys so much. And then I wasn't allowed to play the match against Kasamino anymore, because I already transferred schools. But in the end it all ended up all right, didn't it?" Odaka's eyes shifted from Fubuki to Gouenji. He smiled a little, then he frowned. "Where's Ikeda?"

They looked at each other.

"He left," Shoshi growled.

"Aha, that's a shame, but that's life, right?" Odaka smiled again.

Shoshi grumbled something and looked away.

"Well, I have to go now. See you all here Monday," he gave a little wave and walked away.

"Well, that was.. curious," Fubuki frowned.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Endou turned towards the grey-haired girl. She looked up and smiled.

"Nothing, let's practice, shall we?"

* * *

_Three days later, Monday_

("Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the third match of the preliminaries! It's Kaiou versus Raimon. Now, let's look at Raimon's line-up! Firstly the forwards: number eleven, Tsugumi Hisoka and number ten and ace striker, Gouenji Isamu! Midfielders: number eight, Shoshi Misaki; number seven, Kazemaru Fumio; number six, Fuschida Tetsuhiko; and number nine, Fubuki Shizuka! Defenders: number five, Nose Isaka; number four, Saito Taisuke; number three ,Azama Kiyoshi; and number two, Nakahara Kiemon! And finally, goalkeeper, number one and captain, Endou Nao!")

* * *

******~~~~Tsugumi~~Gouenji~~~~**

******~~~~~~~Kazemaru~~~~~~~**

******~~~~Shoshi~~~~Fuschida~~~~**

******~~~~~~~~Fubuki~~~~~~~~**

******~~~Nakahara~~Saito~~~**

******~~Nose~~~~~~~~Azama~~**

******~~~~~~~~Endou~~~~~~~~**

* * *

("And now Kaiou's line-up! Forwards: number eleven, Asanuma Kokushi; number ten and ace striker, Kanagaki Tsuneari; and number nine, former Raimon's forward, Odaka Miki! Midfielders: number seven, Okajima Keiki; number five, Kawabe Danjuro; number eight, Segawa Korenaga; and number six, the lovely Arai Kiyo! Defenders: number three, Masuko Juzo; number four, Mizukawa Shohei; and number two, Kasaya Naoya! And last but not least, goalkeeper, captain and number one, Nishimura Takashi!")

* * *

******~~~~~Kanagaki~~Asanuma~~~~~**

******~~~~~~~~~~Odaka~~~~~~~~~~**

******~~Okajima~~~~~~~~~~Kawabe~~**

******~~~~~Segawa~~~~Arai~~~~~**

******~~Masuko~~Mizukawa~~Kasaya~~**

******~~~~~~~~~Nishimura~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

("And the match starts!")

* * *

Kaiou's kick-off.

Kanagaki kicked the ball to Odaka, who kicked it to Asanuma. Said boy ran forward, but lost the ball to Fuschida.

("Asanuma runs past Raimon's forwards, but is taken down by Fuschida's sliding tackle!")

Fuschida ran forward and dodged a sliding tackle from Okajima.

"Tsugumi," Fuschida kicked the ball towards the dark blue-haired forward.

("Tsugumi runs up the pitch, evading the midfielders from Kaiou as he sprints by! But he comes to a stop when he reaches the oh so feared defensive barrier!")

Arai came running towards him and he managed to feint past her, but just barely. Then, Segawa and Kasaya were standing in front of him and Arai closed the circle behind him.

He frowned while the three from Kaiou smiled.

_Weird... Why aren't they doing anything? _Tsugumi looked to see if anyone was free, but all of them were being marked. _Now what?_

"Don't know what to do?" the black-haired girl said from behind him. She suddenly dashed forward and stole the ball from him.

"That's what Kaiou's tactics are all about," she kicked the ball to Kawabe.

("Kawaba dodges Shoshi and runs into Raimon territory! He kicks the ball to Asanuma, who stops in front of Fubuki!")

Fubuki smiled sweetly as he ran her way._ You're not going to get past me that easily._ As she did a few steps to the left he came to a stop in front of her. She smiled sweetly as he huffed and started to run again. Fubuki did a few steps forward and the next thing.

"Kazemaru!"

The aquamarine-haired boy took the pass and ran forward in his fast pace. When Okajima came running towards him Kazemaru dashed, at a high speed, to the left, then to the right. "Shippuu Dash," he dashed left again and passed the ball to Gouenji. The white-haired boy got it, but Segawa and Masuko were blocking his path. Gouenji looked around, but Tsugumi, Kazemaru and Fuschida were blocked off too and Shoshi was too far away. He then had to evade Masuko, but lost the ball to Segawa.

("The combination of Masuko's and Segawa's charge is too much for Gouenji and he loses the ball to Segawa. Segawa runs forward and passes to Kanagaki!")

When Kanagaki got the ball he turned around and smiled to the dark green-haired midfielder whom he had been marking.

Kanagaki slammed his foot on the ball, and at the moment he hit the ball, a whirlpool emerged from it. Then he jumped on the ball, "Naminori Piero," and ran on the ball towards Fuschida. A wave of water blocked Fuschida's view of Kanagaki, and when the wave was gone, Kanagaki surfed off with the ball.

"Heh, piece of cake. Odaka!" Kanagaki kicked the ball to the red-eyed forward. Odaka took it and ran towards the defenders. Since Fubuki was being kept out of his way by Asanuma, he had one less worry.

Saito and Azama ran towards him, so he moved to the right only to have Nakahara on his case too. Odaka just smiled, jumped up with the ball and kicked it towards the ground again, making the ball spin over the ground. Then the ball shoots up and comes in front of Odaka. Then is leg gets a yellow glow as he kicks the ball. "Mirage Shot!" when the ball shot towards the goal it split into two and later became one again.

The ball shot past the three defenders towards Endou. He gathered energy in his right hand and raised it up into the air. A hand was then formed. "God Hand!" he thrust it forwards to catch the shoot.

("Odaka shoots, Endou tries to stop it and... GOAL! The score is one-zero for Kaiou!")

* * *

Raimon's kick-off.

Gouenji kicked the ball to Tsugumi and the two of them started running forward. Tsugumi kicked the ball to Kazemaru when Asanuma blocked his path. Kazemaru quickly passed it to Gouenji when he had evaded a sliding tackle from Odaka, but the ball was intercepted by Kanagaki.

("Kanagaki passes to Odaka, who runs past Kazemaru. He has to pass however when Kazemaru catches up with him again. Kanagaki has the ball again and leaves Fuschida in the dust! Kanagaki is dangerously close to the sideline and Fubuki dashes towards him to steal the ball. Kanagaki makes a desperate move to keep the ball in bounds and the ball goes loose. Odaka gets the ball and charges forward, but he comes to a stop when Saito and Azama block his path!")

"You've improved," Odaka said with a smile.

"You too," Saito said.

"Indeed, so you should know that we're not going to lose!" Odaka kicked the ball to the side where Kanagaki ran.

Kanagaki sped up and water surrounded around his feet. He then jumped in the air and did four back flips. "Flying Fish!" he kicked the ball and a current of water with fish in it followed it towards the goal.

Endou gathered energy in his right hand and raised it up into the air. A hand was then formed. "God Hand!" he thrust it forwards to catch the shoot.

Then, the hand began to shatter and the ball broke through.

("...GOAL! Kaiou makes the second goal this match! What will Raimon do!?")

* * *

_I can't let them have any more points! _Endou got to his feet and clapped his hands together.

"Let's score!" he yelled.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Raimon's kick-off.

Gouenji kicked the ball to Tsugumi, who kicked it back to Kazemaru. Kazemaru ran forward, but Odaka ran forward to stop him. Kazemaru dashed, at a high speed, to the left, then to the right. "Shippuu Dash," he dashed left again and ran further.

("Kazemaru continues into Kaiou's territory, but both Arai and Segawa come in to steal the ball! Kazemaru jumps and in thus able to evade the two sliding tackles! Halfway in the air he passes it to Gouenji!")

Gouenji kept running until Masuko and Mizukawa came dangerously close.

He jumped up and started to spin while his legs got surrounded by a fire vortex, the ball going with him as well. When he got high enough, his body was already in a horizontal position and the fire gathered in his left foot. "Fire Tornado!" he then set the ball a blaze as he kicked it forward. The ball was followed by a stream of fire.

Nishimura slammed with his fist on the ground. "Hydro," and pulled out an anchor. "Anchor!" The anchor hit the ball.

("Gouenji tries for the goal even though he's relatively far away from it! But after all it turns out that the distance doesn't influence the power of this old school shot! GOAL! The score is two-one! Will this be the turning point for Raimon!?")

* * *

Kaiou's kick-off.

Kanagaki kicked the ball to Odaka. Odaka started running forward and passed the ball to Asanuma. Asanuma dodged Tsugumi.

("Asanuma passes the ball to Odaka and... There blows the whistle! The first half ends with a score of two-one for Kaiou!")

* * *

_Half-time._

For once Kawana was actually helping with handing out towels and water bottles.

"Kawana's quite fired up, isn't she?" Saito said after he had gotten a towel from her.

"Yeah, but it's a good thing. We all need to be like that!" Endou pumped his fist up and down while smiling determined. "We're only one point behind!"

* * *

Fuschida sat with his head bent over on the bench, his hands in his neatly cut, short hair. _I never thought breathing could hurt... Tch, who am I kidding. Of course it hurts when I'm playing in this condition..._

"Fuschida."

Fuschida didn't move at all. "Please, leave me alone for a moment," he just said.

Tsugumi sighed. _What is it with him lately?_

* * *

("And were back for the second half of this interesting match! Kaiou leads with a score of two-one! Will Raimon be able to make a comeback!? Ah! It looks like Kaiou has made a change in their line-up! Instead of number seven, Okajima Keiki is now number thirteen, the sweet Hayashi Hanako!")

* * *

******~~~~~Kanagaki~~Asanuma~~~~~**

******~~~~~~~~~~Odaka~~~~~~~~~~**

******~~Hayashi~~~~~~~~~~Kawabe~~**

******~~~~~Segawa~~~~Arai~~~~~**

******~~Masuko~~Mizukawa~~Kasaya~~**

******~~~~~~~~~Nishimura~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Raimon's kick-off.

Gouenji kicked the ball to Tsugumi. Once again Tsugumi had to stop because of Asanuma, but this time he kicked the ball to Shoshi. Shoshi ran forward and was confronted by Kawabe.

Shoshi made a contortion and stamped on the ball. "Flame Veil," the ball went underground and flames come out of the ground where the ball went. Then, when it reached Kawabe it jumped out of the ground again and burned Kawabe. Shoshi took the ball again and continued running. When Arai ran towards him he stopped.

"Tch, stupid girls," he whispered and then kicked the ball to Tsugumi.

Tsugumi ran forward, but was quickly confronted by Mizukawa. He stopped and kicked the ball ahead of his feet and then took a sprint to catch up with it again. When he got near the ball again, he kicked it as hard as he could and in such a way that the ball started spinning really hard, making the ball hard to see. "Valley – " but instead of flying towards the goal it flew to Gouenji. When the ball reached him he jumped up and started to spin while his legs got surrounded by a fire vortex, the ball going with him as well. When he got high enough, his body was already in a horizontal position and the fire gathered in his left foot. " – Tornado!" he then set the ball a blaze as he kicked it forward. The ball was followed by a stream of fire.

Nishimura slammed with his fist on the ground. "Hydro," and pulled out an anchor. "Anchor!" The anchor hit the ball, but the shot was too powerful and broke through.

("Tsugumi shoots and... What!? The ball flies to Gouenji! Gouenji shoots and... GOAL! Nishimura wasn't able to stop it! The score is a tie!")

* * *

Kaiou's kick-off.

Kanagaki kicked the ball to Odaka.

("Odaka passes the ball to Kanagaki, who quickly passes it to Hayashi!")

Hayashi ran straight towards Fuschida, but did a last minute feint. Because of the suddenness Fuschida had lost his balance, made a somersault and rolled a few times before coming to a stop. He hissed in pain, but got up nonetheless, staggering a bit.

The game however continued and Hayashi passed the ball to Kanagaki.

Kanagaki passed the ball to Odaka, who was trying to shake off Kazemaru. Odaka quickly passed to Asanuma, because Kazemaru was dangerously close.

Asanuma growled, because he had Shoshi on his case. Somehow he managed to evade the straw haired boy's sliding tackle.

("Asanuma has evaded Shoshi and now moves forward again, but Fubuki is there to block his path! Asanuma makes a dangerous long pass to Kanagaki! It managed to reach him, but he has to make a long pass back again, because Saito and Azama quickly charge towards him!")

Asanuma was now past Fubuki and the only defender in his way was Nakahara.

"I'll end this right now," Asanuma said and he sped up and water surrounded around his feet. He then jumped in the air and did four back flips. "Flying Fish!" he kicked the ball and a current of water with fish in it followed it towards the goal.

However Nose was standing between Endou and the quickly approaching shot.

He punched the ground with his fist and it started to crack. A barrier of sand and pieces earth were thrown up. "Ground Quake," the shot crashed against the barrier, but eventually it broke through.

Then, Endou gathered energy in his right hand and raised it up into the air. A hand was then formed. "God Hand!" he thrust it forwards to catch the shoot. Again the ball crashed against the hand, but this time Endou managed to catch is firmly.

("What an amazing safe from both Nose and Endou!")

* * *

Endou kicked the ball to Fubuki, who quickly ran forward. She then passed the ball to Shoshi, who evaded Kawabe. He passed the ball to Tsugumi. He quickly passed the ball to Gouenji, who then kicked it to Fuschida. Fuschida dashed forward, completely ignoring the two defenders that came running towards him. He dashed through the small opening between the two and then kicked the ball to Gouenji.

Mizukawa ran towards the white-haired ace striker, but he quickly passed to Tsugumi who appeared out of nowhere. Since Shoshi had been busy deceiving Arai and Kasaya, Tsugumi was unmarked.

He kicked the ball ahead of his feet and then took a sprint to catch up with it again. When he got near the ball again, he kicked it as hard as he could and in such a way that the ball started spinning really hard, making the ball hard to see. "Valley Wind!" the ball shot towards the goal as if it was getting bounced between two walls.

("The ball goes from Fubuki to Shoshi to Tsugumi! Now it is kicked to Gouenji, who kicks it to Fuschida! Fuschida dashes past two of Kaiou's defenders and passes the ball back to Gouenji. Gouenji gets it and now passes it to Tsugumi, who is unmarked! Tsugumi shoots, Nishimura dives and... GOAL! Tsugumi's Valley Wind blasts into Kaiou's goal making the score three-two for Raimon! And there blows the whistle! There is the end of this exhilarating match! Raimon continues to the next round!")

* * *

Fuschida was breathing heavily. His whole body hurt and he had used up all of his energy in that last sprint. That fall hadn't done him any good either, so naturally he fell forward gasping for air. He heard voices calling his name, but his sight went dark and he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Fuschida," a faraway deep voice said, "Fuschida, open your eyes."

_I don't want to open my eyes. I'm sleeping so nicely. Why do they want to wake me up? Hmm... What is this throbbing pain that I feel throughout my whole body? Oh, yes... I remember now... I fainted on the field, didn't I? Yes... Stupid body... Stupid..._

"Fuschida," the deep voice said more urgently. Fuschida moaned.

"Is he waking up?" a worried voice asked.

"Come on guys. Give him some space," A sweet voice said. He heard shuffling, so he guessed whoever had said that must have given them quite a look.

"Fuschida? Tetsuhiko?" the sweet voice asked. "Can you hear us? You have to open your eyes. It's really important," the voice had both an urgent and a sad note hidden in it.

_I don't want to..._

"Please," the sweet voice now sounded more sad than urgent.

Fuschida reluctantly opened his right eye a bit only to see Fubuki's face lighten up the moment he did and she led out a deep sigh.

"The ambulance is on its way," another voice said. _Takahashi? Probably. _

"Ambulance?" Fuschida said weakly, opening both his eyes.

"Yes, you fainted fifteen minutes ago," Fubuki said quietly.

"Fifteen!?" he wanted to sit up, but someone pushed him down again, making pain shoot through his body. He turned his head to see who. "Tsugumi?"

Tsugumi was looking towards the dark green-haired boy with worry.

"Wait, I don't need an ambulance. I'm fine," he tried to sit up again, but again was pushed back by Tsugumi, the same pain coursing through his body again.

"Fuschida, just lay down," Fubuki said.

"I don't want to," Fuschida frowned. _Actually I want to, but I can't. He'll kill me if I end up in the hospital._

"Then, you shouldn't have fainted," Tsugumi said.

"Tch, like I did it on purpose." Fuschida sat up slightly, it hurt like hell, but he had learned to somehow ignore it.

"Well, you somehow managed to overdo yourself, so just calm down," Tsugumi said. Fuschida sighed.

"Fuschida."

He looked up to see Shindou kneeling in front of him.

"Is there something you have to tell me?"

Fuschida looked at him for awhile.

"No, there's nothing," he now sat up again, trying not to wince of the pain that shot through every part of his body. Tsugumi looked at him with squinted eyes. Fuschida ignored him however and managed to somehow smile.

"Look, I'm fine," he said with a nod, though he wished he hadn't. It made his head spin. He blinked a few times to make the black spots vanish.

"So, can the soccer club continue?" he then asked to change the subject.

"Yup," Endou did a step forward, a smile on his face. "Joshuyo-san said that it was all right, though we will be kept under surveillance," he shrugged.

"Good," Fuschida smiled.

"Ah, the ambulance is here," Takahashi then said.

Fuschida sighed. _I hate ambulances and especially doctors. They always ask too many questions..._

* * *

**That's it.**

**Yuki: Hehehe...**

**Odaka: So I returned, but I'm out again?**

**Yuki: In a nutshell, yes.**

**Odaka: You're a really mean person, you know that?**

**Yuki: Yup. I'm mean, I'm negative and I'm very, very sarcastic.**

**Odaka: Aha...**

**See ya next time.**

**OC's belong to their respective owners.**


	17. Episode 17: The painful truth

**Being sick has its good sides, so here's episode 17.**

**A warning: this chapter is by far the darkest one I've written so far. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Please review, critique or whatever. Please keep your guesses about who is whose child for yourself.**

******Enjoy...**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 17 | The painful truth**

* * *

_An hour after the match against Kaiou._

Fuschida sighed as he looked towards the ceiling of the white room he was laying in. _Stupid hospital._

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Fuschida-kun," a woman with purple hair and blue eyes opened the door. "Your parent are here to see you."

Fuschida closed his eyes. _Great. Just great. _

"Son, are you all right? When we heard what happened, your mother and I came here as quickly as possible," a man with dark green hair and light red eyes said, stepping into the room with his arms in a wide gesture. A woman with light brown hair and dark brown eyes walked quietly behind him.

"I shall leave you alone then," Fuyuka left the room.

* * *

"I really wonder what's wrong with Fuschida," Saito sighed as the entire soccer club was sitting in the waiting room.

"Dunno, but I saw his parents walk in here, so I guess it'll be all right." Tsugumi said, leaning against the wall.

"Hope so," Saito sighed again as he slouched down in his chair, stretching his legs. They were quiet again for a while.

"Shindou-san."

Shindou stood up when he saw it was Fuyuka. She signalled for him to follow her.

* * *

_With Shindou and Fuyuka._

"Fuschida-kun has to stay here for another two days," Fuyuka said.

"Two days? Is it that serious?"

Fuyuka looked away for a moment and gave him a sad look.

"I don't know what he has done to end up in such a beat up state, but I'm sure – "

* * *

_With Fuschida._

His father watched with a smile as Fuyuka left the room, when she had left however his face turned thunderous.

"What do you think you are doing!? Ending up in a hospital!? Do you have any idea what that will mean for us!?" his father started, slowly walking towards the bed. "Hey, didn't I teach you any manners!? Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Fuschida reluctantly opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to look at his father.

"Better," his father said, squinting his eyes. "Now, say to me how you tricked them into letting you stay in this money eating place."

"I said that I didn't want to go to the hospital, but they forced me – " his father cut him off.

"Yeah, right. Don't think that I believe your lies, you little brat. Now tell me truthfully what you did."

"Father, I swear I told them – " He covered his head with his arms when his father raised his arm.

"What did I tell you, you damn brat! Do not lie to me!" his father all but yelled.

"Taizo!" Fuschida's mother had grabbed her husband's arm.

"Be quiet, woman. I'm teaching our son a lesson," he wanted to shake her off, but she clung on.

"Do you want him to be even longer in here?" she said, desperately trying to keep him from hitting their son. It did seem to help, because the man lowered his arm while glaring at the boy. Fuschida lowered his arms a bit too to see what was happening.

"Fine, I go search for that nurse," his father then said and turned around.

When he was gone his mother let herself sink down on a chair. She was taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Fuschida frowned worriedly.

"Mother?" he asked quietly. She looked up and gave him a sad smile.

"Don't worry, Tetsuhiko. It is going to be all right. You just see," she said.

"Eh? What do you – "

"Nothing, dear. Just don't worry," she stroked her son's head. He kept frowning at him mother's behaviour until someone knocked on the door.

"Fuschida?"

"Eh? Fubuki?" Fuschida sat up a bit, but winced because of the pain throughout his body.

"Tsugumi is here too. Can we come in?" she asked, casting a look on the light brown-haired woman. His mother somehow managed to get a cheerful smile on her face.

"Sure you can, right, Tetsuhiko?"

He nodded. Fubuki opened the door further and slipped in, Tsugumi right behind her.

"So, they let you see me. How did you manage that?" Fuschida asked trying to keep the conversation away from his injuries.

"Oh, I have my ways," Fubuki said.

* * *

_A few moment ago._

Some time after Shindou left Fubuki stood up.

"What are you going to do?" Kazemaru asked when she walked towards the receptionist desk.

"I've had enough of this waiting. I want to know what's wrong with Fuschida and well now," she walked towards the desk, leaving the boys looking towards each other with expressions of 'No way they'll tell her'.

"Excuse me," Fubuki said when she reached the desk. The woman behind it looked up from her paperwork.

"Shizuka-chan? You're not supposed to be here for another four weeks," the woman said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, but that's not why I'm here. You see, a friend of us," She pointed towards the group sitting/standing in the waiting room, "is here and we want to know what's wrong with him."

"You know I can't just tell you that," the woman rearranged her glasses on her nose.

"Can we then at least see him?" Fubuki asked sweetly, looking at the woman with a begging face.

The woman looked from the group to Fubuki again and then sighed.

"I guess you can go. He lies in chamber 217," she then said. **(About the room number. I don't know how they count in Japanese hospitals so I looked at the episode with Yuuichi's chamber number, which is 315. I figured that 3 stands for the floor and 15 for the chamber number. At least, that's how I see it.)**

"But only two of you," she added sternly.

"Okay, thank you very much," Fubuki bowed and walked back with a hint of smugness on her face. "Tsugumi, since Fuschida is your best friend, do you want to come with me?" she asked when she reached them again.

"Eh? How did you – " Kazemaru jumped up while Tsugumi pushed himself away from the wall to follow Fubuki.

"I have my ways," she said with a wink, leaving the rest of the team dumbfounded.

* * *

_The now._

"But, that doesn't matter," Fubuki said. She had walked towards the foot end of his bed. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing really."

"Nothing?" Tsugumi had also walked towards the bed. "You call passing out at the end of a match and ending up in the hospital nothing?"

"I just used up all my energy," Fuschida wanted to shrug, but decided not to since sitting up already hurt. Tsugumi frowned and Fuschida felt Fubuki's piercing stare from the other side of the bed.

"Really, guys. Don't worry, there's nothing wrong," Fuschida smiled. His two teammates looked at each other with a frown. Then, the door opened again.

"Eri. I can't believe this place! They want to keep him here for another two days! That is just – " Fuschida's father stopped the moment he saw Fubuki and Tsugumi.

"Who are they?" he ask coldly, looking from Fubuki to Tsugumi.

"Well, my name is – " Fubuki started.

"I didn't ask you. Son?" his father now looked at Fuschida, his eyes aflame with rage. Fuschida swallowed.

"That's Fubuki Shizuka and this is Tsugumi Hisoka," Fuschida pointed, but again winced. Tsugumi, noticing this, grabbed the boys arm, making him wince even more.

"Nothing, eh?" Tsugumi frowned. Fuschida looked at him with a look of 'not now, please' while looking skittishly from his eye corners to his father.

Tsugumi turned towards the big man behind him and let go of Fuschida's arm.

"Eri, we're going. See you tomorrow, son," the man nodded. Fuschida's mother smiled sadly towards them and ruffled her son's hair.

"Bye, honey. I'll come visit you in the evening again," she said quietly as she walked out the room.

When the door closed Tsugumi turned towards Fuschida again, but the dark green-haired boy was evading eye contact. Tsugumi grabbed the boys arm again.

"No, Tsugumi – " Fuschida started, but Tsugumi had already rolled up his sleeve. Fubuki gasped and Tsugumi's face turned from a frown into shock. Fuschida's entire arm was blue from all the bruises.

Fuschida closed his eyes and leaned back, but let out a moan when he moved his body. He felt the two staring at him.

"I guess it counts for your entire body," Tsugumi said quietly as he shifted his gaze to Fuschida's face.

Fuschida didn't say a thing, but slowly opened his eyes.

"So, this is the reason you're wearing a long sleeved jersey?" Fubuki asked, frowning worriedly.

Fuschida nodded.

"So, when you said that you had fallen off the stairs a year ago, this was the actual reason?" Tsugumi asked.

Fuschida nodded again.

"And why you didn't want to go to the hospital?" Fubuki then asked.

Again Fuschida nodded.

"Why? How?" Tsugumi didn't know what he wanted to say.

"And your mother? Does your father..?" Fubuki trailed off.

Fuschida nodded, tears forming in his eyes.

"But, only when she tries to stop him from hitting me, which is practically always," silent tears were streaming down his face.

"Why doesn't she leave him?" Fubuki then asked quietly.

"Because... because she can't." Fuschida balded his fists and clenched his teeth. "She's afraid of him and – " he didn't finish, because someone knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, but visiting hour is over," a nurse said as she opened the door a bit. Fuschida quickly wiped his tears.

"The patients need their rest," the nurse, not noticing this, continued.

Fubuki nodded. "We understand," she pulled Tsugumi by his sleeve since he looked like he didn't want to leave, at all. He followed reluctantly.

"Fubuki, Tsugumi. Please don't tell anyone," Fuschida said as they walked away. The two looked at each other, but then nodded.

"If you don't want us to. Get better soon," Fubuki said with a small smile.

* * *

Tsugumi stamped through the hallways, a scowl on his face. Fubuki followed him with a worried expression.

"I can't believe it," he hissed as he turned left.

"Neither can I, but there is nothing we can do about it."

Tsugumi growled, but stayed quiet until they reached the waiting room again.

"So?" Endou jumped up when he saw them. "How is he?"

Fubuki looked towards Tsugumi, but the dark blue-haired boy looked the other way.

"He is okay. Said you didn't have to worry," she said, managing a smile.

"Good," Endou sighed of relief while Tsugumi huffed.

"Well, since visiting hour is over, we better head home, right?" Endou said as he turned around. The others nodded and stood up.

Fubuki and Tsugumi followed the others a bit reluctantly.

Shindou watched the two. He knew that they were definitely hiding something, but he followed the children silently.

* * *

_That evening._

"Here I am," Fuschida's mother walked into the room and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Fuschida smiled, but turned serious when he saw his mother's sad expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, dear."

"Then, why do you look so sad? Did father..?"

"No, he did nothing," his mother smiled sadly, "I have been thinking lately, about what's best for you."

Fuschida frowned. He wanted to say something, but his mother continued.

"You are really good at soccer and well, because of your father you haven't been quite able to show your skills, so I've come to a decision," she sighed, "I think it's better for you to live some place else for a while."

Fuschida stared at his mother.

"What?"

"I think it's better for you if you moved out for a while," she smiled sadly, but determinedly.

"But, I don't want to! I want to – " His mother place a hand on his cheek.

"Shhh, it isn't that bad. I've found a wonderful place."

"But – "

Someone knocked on the door.

"Fuschida Eri and Tetsuhiko?" a woman with waist length, black hair and blue eyes looked around the corner. She was wearing glasses and had a friendly face.

"Tetsuhiko. This is Kira Hitomiko, she's from a place called Sun Garden. She'll take care of you."

Fuschida looked from his mother to Hitomiko.

"But, Sun Garden is too far away from Raimon," Fuschida said, "I want to stay at Raimon."

"I already figured, so I've found someone here in Inazuma Town who is willing to let you stay at his place," Hitomiko said with a smile, "Only in holidays you have to come to Sun Garden."

"But, mother. It is only temporarily, right?" Fuschida looked towards his mother for confirmation.

"It is for the best, Tetsuhiko," she ruffled his hair with a smile and gave him a kiss. "Behave yourself," then, she stood up to discuss things with Hitomiko.

* * *

**And so ends this chapter.**

**Endou: So, whose place will he stay at?**

**Yuki: Well, I'll give you one hint. That person lived in Sun Garden as well.**

**Endou: All right that counts it down to an enormous number. **

**Yuki: Ha, you didn't think I would make it that easy.**

**Endou: Well, maybe...**

**Yuki: Too bad for you.**

**Well, see ya around.**

******OC's belong to their respective owners. (even if they don't appear)**


	18. Episode 18: Vs Teikoku II

**All righty, here's episode 18! **

**The text between brackets is the commentator. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. (I'm getting really tired of this...)**

**Please review, critique or whatever. Please keep your guesses about who is whose child for yourself. **

******Enjoy...**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 18 | Versus Teikoku II**

* * *

_Two days after the match against Kaiou._

"Fuschida! You're back!" Endou slapped the dark green-haired boy on the back.

Fuschida pulled a painful face.

"Oh? Did I hit you on the wrong spot?" Endou bent worriedly towards him.

"No no, it's nothing," Fuschida smiled while waving his hands around.

"Sure?" Endou still looked at him with a worried expression.

"Yeah, there's nothing – " he got interrupted.

"Fuschida!" Kazemaru and Saito walked towards the two with smiles on their faces.

"How're you?" Kazemaru asked when they had reached them.

"I'm fine; the doctor said I could play soccer again. So, that's good," Fuschida's smile broadened.

"That's good to hear. Have you already heard that Teikoku is our next opponent?" Endou nodded.

"What!? T-Teikoku!?" Fuschida sighed after his outburst and looked towards the ground. "I really missed a lot."

The others looked at each other and then burst out into laughter. Fuschida's glance shot up.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You are," Kazemaru said, being the first to recover.

"Why?" Fuschida frowned.

"Because – " Saito tried to keep his laughter in. "Because you just got back to school and you're already acting like you missed out an entire semester."

"Yeah, it makes you look like Saito," Kazemaru said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Saito turned towards the aquamarine-haired boy.

"Just that you go from really happy to depressed and then back to happy again," Kazemaru shrugged.

Saito let out a huff of air, blowing some of his orange hair away from his eyes in the process.

"It's not something bad," Kazemaru said to both Saito and Fuschida. Fuschida sighed.

"I'm just, you know, happy to be out of the hospital again."

"Of course; everyone is," Endou smiled. Saito and Kazemaru smiled as well. Then, Saito frowned.

"If you're so happy, why aren't you smiling then?"

Fuschida looked up and managed a little smile.

"I am. I was just a little.. lost in thoughts," he looked down again.

Endou, Kazemaru and Saito laughed.

"Fuschida, I'm glad that you're all.. healthy again."

Fuschida looked up again to see Tsugumi standing there. Even though the boy had a small smile on his face, the way he had said 'healthy' didn't make Fuschida feel any better.

"Yup," he smiled, but he received a raised eyebrow from Tsugumi.

"Well, we'd better get to our classes," Endou said when the bell rang and he quickly marched off together with Saito and Kazemaru.

"Since when does Endou want to be on time?" Saito muttered.

"Since the headmaster told him that if he would see Endou in his office ever again about being late in class, he would be suspended from the soccer club," Kazemaru nodded slightly.

"Oh," Saito couldn't help but chuckle a little at that.

* * *

"So, how's life?" Tsugumi asked when he and Fuschida walked towards English.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Tsugumi frowned. Fuschida looked away.

"If you mean 'how's life with father?' then.. I don't know," he said bitterly.

"Eh?"

"I don't live with my parents anymore," Fuschida said quietly.

"Really? With who then? No, wait. Who decided that?"

"My mum," Fuschida stopped and stared to the ground. Tsugumi stopped a few steps in front of him.

"Your mother? Why would she – "

"Can't you guess!?" Fuschida suddenly stamped forward – nearly hitting Tsugumi against the shoulder while doing so – and entered the classroom, leaving Tsugumi dumbfounded.

After some time the dark blue-haired boy realised that he had class as well and rushed into the classroom.

* * *

_In biology class._

"Say, Kazemaru," Takahashi whispered, while pulling the aquamarine-haired boy's sleeve.

"What?" he whispered back, giving her a sideways glance.

"Are you nervous for the next match?"

He looked at her for a while. Then, he nodded.

"Yes, but after all it _is_ the final match in the prelims. If we win this match we can go to the nationals," he was staring towards the board, his eyes gleaming.

Takahashi chuckled.

"I sure hope that we'll win," she sighed.

"I'm sure we will. We have Gouenji, Tsugumi and Fubuki as great strikers. Fuschida's all better. Nakahara and Azama are training hard. As is Saito. Endou's enthusiasm is as contagious as ever. And Nose-san and Shoshi-san have been in better moods as well."

"And you have your self-confidence back," Takahashi smiled. He smiled back.

"And may the class also know what your lovely little conversation is about?" Sarumara-sensei had walked towards their table.

"Ah, That's not.. necessary," Kazemaru said with an apologetic face.

"I-indeed. It was not important," Takahashi added.

"Well, if it wasn't that important then you can continue working in silence. If I hear you talking again I'll sent you to Kodama-sensei," Sarumara-sensei walked away.

"That was close," Kazemaru whispered.

"He has a nasty way of popping up beside you," Takahashi added.

"All right, who talked?" Sarumara-sensei turned towards the two with a frown.

"I, Sarumara-sensei." Kazemaru raised his hand.

"Out, now," Sarumara-sensei pointed towards the door.

"Yes, sir," he stood up and bowed, Then, he quickly left, leaving a surprised Takahashi.

She sighed as she bowed over her book again. _He actually took the blame for me. That's so sweet._

* * *

_Day of the match._

"Well, here we are again," Kazemaru said as they stood in front of the huge building.

"Yup, Teikoku Gakuen," Fubuki sighed.

"This time however, it won't end in a tie," Endou said, balding his fists.

"I'm pretty sure it won't," a voice said behind them.

They turned around and saw once again Sakuma standing there.

"Why is it always you we run into when we come here?" Fubuki asked.

"Well, first of all, you've only been here, counting this time, thrice. With one time a guard was nice enough to show you the way. Secondly, it's my 'job' to bring the opposing team to their locker room."

"And why's that?" Kazemaru asked with a frown. Sakuma smirked as he walked past them to lead the way.

"Let's just say that I sometimes disagree with the rules and this is part of my punishment," he gestured for them to follow him. He smirked even more when he heard Fubuki utter an exasperated sigh. He was pretty sure she had closed her eyes and was holding two fingers against her temple.

_Some things never change. _He snorted as they walked inside

* * *

("Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the final match in the Kanto preliminaries! This match is Teikoku versus Raimon! In a friendly the two tied, but how will the match end up today!? Let's first take a look at Raimon's line-up! The forwards: number eleven, Tsugumi Hisoka and number ten, Gouenji Isamu. Midfielders: number seven, Kazemaru Fumio; number eight, Shoshi Misaki; number six, Fuschida Tetsuhiko; and number nine, Fubuki Shizuka. Defenders: number two, Nakahara Kiemon; number four, Saito Taisuke; number five, Nose Isaka; and number three, Azama Kiyoshi. And lastly their goalkeeper and captain: number one, Endou Nao!")

* * *

******~~~~Tsugumi~~Gouenji~~~~**

******~~~~~~~Kazemaru~~~~~~~**

******~~~~Shoshi~~~~Fuschida~~~~**

******~~~~~~~~Fubuki~~~~~~~~**

******~~~~~Nose~~~~Saito~~~~~**

******~Nakahara~~~~~~Azama~**

******~~~~~~~~Endou~~~~~~~~**

* * *

("And now Teikoku's line-up. The forwards: number nine, ace striker Shadix Mach from the United States and number eleven, Sakuma Hiroki. Midfielders: number seven, Igarashi Karumi; number eight, Doumen Kiminobu, number ten and captain, Kidou Masaru; and number six, Henmi Kinzo. Defenders: number three, Narukami Junichi; number five, Uoya Benjiro; number two, Hanabusa Go; and number four, Momotami Kensaku. And the goalkeeper, Genda Ryuzo!")

* * *

******~~~~~~~~Mach~~Sakuma~~~~~~~**

******~~~Igarashi~~~~~~~~Doumen~~~**

******~~~~~~~~~~~Kidou~~~~~~~~~~~**

******~~~~~~~~~~~Henmi~~~~~~~~~~~**

******~~Narukami~~~~~~~~~Uoya~~**

******~~~~~Hanabusa~~Momotami~~~~~**

******~~~~~~~~~~~Genda~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

("And there blows the whistle!")

* * *

Raimon's kick-off.

Gouenji kicked the ball to Tsugumi, who kicked it towards Shoshi. They ran forward, but Shoshi passed the ball back to Tsugumi when Doumen came to stand in his way. Tsugumi then passed the ball to Kazemaru, who sped up. Then Kidou stole the ball from him.

"Doumen, Igarashi! Mark Shoshi and Fuschida!" he yelled to his teammates and passed the ball to Sakuma, who feinted past Tsugumi to receive it.

Sakuma dashed forward, but he lost the ball to Fubuki.

("Raimon quickly loses possession of the ball and Kidou runs up. He passes to Sakuma, but he loses it to Fubuki! She quickly moves up and passes the ball to Gouenji!")

Gouenji ran forward and passed the ball to Kazemaru, who's only opponent for now was Henmi. Kazemaru dashed, at a high speed, to the left, then to the right. "Shippuu Dash," he dashed left again and passed the ball to Tsugumi.

Tsugumi stopped, because Hanabusa blocked his path. Narukami locked him in from behind.

("Tsugumi is locked in between Hanabusa and Narukami! What will he do? Will he pass or..! What!? H-he shoots!?")

Tsugumi kicked the ball ahead of his feet and then took a sprint to catch up with it again. When he got near the ball again, he kicked it as hard as he could and in such a way that the ball started spinning really hard, making the ball hard to see. "Valley Wind!" the ball shot towards the goal as if it was getting bounced between two walls.

Genda jumped up in the sky. "Power Shield!" he then punched the ground with his right hand. When he landed it created a wall of shock waves and the ball crashed against the wall. However just as it was about to deflect Gouenji suddenly leaped and kicked the ball as well, making it a head-on clash.

Then, a shattering sound was heard and a whistle signalled for a goal.

("G-goal!? Gouenji makes sure that Tsugumi's long shoot blasts into the goal! The score is one-zero for Raimon!")

* * *

"Interesting," Kidou looked towards the goal, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Kidou?" Sakuma had walked towards the brown-haired tactician, Mach close on his heels. Kidou nodded.

"Hit them with all you got."

Sakuma and Mach smirked.

* * *

Teikoku's kick-off.

Sakuma kicked the ball to Mach and the two ran forward. Mach passed the ball to Sakuma, who kicked it back to Kidou. He passed it to Igarashi, who quickly approached from the sidelines. He evaded Fuschida, who was still moving a little stiff.

("Igarashi gets past Fuschida and passes the ball to Mach. Mach moves up, but passes to Sakuma when Fubuki comes in sight!")

Sakuma smirked while Fubuki smiled sweetly. Sakuma then sped up while Fubuki dashed forward as well, but just when she reached him he kicked the ball into the air and made a turn around her. He then took the ball again and kept on running.

When Nose stood in front of him about to use his hissatsu, he passed the ball to Mach, who started to run at a great speed and fire followed him. "Flame Accel!" he then passed Saito. Mach then kicked the ball up in the air, so Endou made himself ready. However Mach just let the ball get down again and kicked it towards Sakuma.

Sakuma quickly dodged past Nose and took the ball. He then kicked the ball up to waist hight and closed his eyes. The ball started to get a black-purple aura. He then opened his eyes. "Death Laser!" he kicked the ball while it was on waist height with the bottom of his foot. It shot towards the goal, a purplish-black stream following it.

Endou dived, not fully prepared since he thought that Mach would shoot.

("Mach gets past Saito and is going to shoot! No, Wait! It's a pass! Sakuma shoots and... GOAL! Sakuma ties the score!")

* * *

Raimon's kick-off.

Gouenji passed the ball to Tsugumi, who kicked it to Kazemaru.

Kazemaru ran forward and passed the ball to Gouenji. When Gouenji got the ball however, only Narukami came running towards him.

The purple-haired defender kicked with his foot multiple times at an insane pace as he slid towards the ball. "Killer Slide!" then he hit the ball and it flew away from Gouenji, sending the white-haired boy flying, allowing Narukami to steal the ball.

"Kidou!" Narukami kicked the ball to the brown-haired boy.

Kidou smiled as Kazemaru came to stand in his way.

He made a front flip and when he hit the ground again three copies were made of the ball. They started revolving around Kidou, "Illusion Ball," and distracted Kazemaru. Then Kidou broke through.

When he was in front of Fubuki, he passed the ball to Sakuma who was running near the sideline. The light cyan-haired boy took it and stopped when the dark grey-haired threat called Nose came running towards him together with Nakahara.

("Sakuma is stuck between the two Raimon defenders and the sideline! Ah..! He makes a back pass to Doumen, who kicks it to Kidou. Since Kidou is still in front of Fubuki he quickly passes it.. back to Sakuma!?")

Sakuma, having ducked through the two defenders, took the ball once again and kicked the ball up to waist hight and closed his eyes. The ball started to get a black-purple aura. He then opened his eyes. "Death – " he kicked the ball while it was on waist height with the bottom of his foot.

"God – " Endou was gathering energy in his right hand. "What!?"

Instead of flying towards the goal Sakuma had kicked the ball to his left and up in sky and Mach jumped after it. Fire was surrounding him when he was on the same height as the ball. " – Meteor!" he kicked the ball and the already black-purple-coloured ball also got covered in flames and blasted towards the goal like a meteor.

("Sakuma shoots and... Wait! It's a pass to Mach! Mach shoots, Endou dives and... GOAL! The combination play of Sakuma and Mach blasts into the goal! The score is two-one for Teikoku!")

* * *

Raimon's kick-off.

Gouenji passed the ball to Tsugumi and the two ran forward. Tsugumi passed the ball to Shoshi, who ran until Doumen came to stand in his way.

("Shoshi evades Doumen and continuous running. He then passes the ball to Tsugumi! Momotami runs towards him and he passes back to Shoshi, who has Uoya on his tail!")

Shoshi made a contortion and stamped on the ball. "Flame Veil," the ball went underground and flames came out of the ground where the ball went. Then, when it reached Uoya it jumped out of the ground again and burned Uoya. Shoshi took the ball again and continued running. He passed the ball back to Tsugumi, who twisted around Momotami.

He then stopped and kicked the ball ahead of his feet and then took a sprint to catch up with it again. When he got near the ball again, he kicked it as hard as he could and in such a way that the ball started spinning really hard, making the ball hard to see. "Valley – " but instead of flying towards the goal it flew to Gouenji, who had somehow managed to shake of the two had been marking him. When the ball reached him he jumped up and started to spin while his legs got surrounded by a fire vortex, the ball going with him as well. When he got high enough, his body was already in a horizontal position and the fire gathered in his left foot. "– Tornado!" he then set the ball a blaze as he kicked it forward. The ball was followed by a stream of fire.

("...GOAL! I-I can't believe it! Goals have been falling on both sides and the first half has just ended! I wonder what we will get to see in the second half!")

* * *

_Half-time._

"We're tied.. with Teikoku," Saito couldn't believe it.

"I told you not to worry," Endou smiled confidently.

"Yeah..." Saito trailed off, staring into the distance with dreamy eyes and receiving snickers from his teammates.

"But still, I have a feeling they are hiding something," Fubuki said thoughtfully.

"Indeed. Teikoku is the kind of school which, after they tied, would invent something new to throw off the opponents and make it their victory," Gouenji said.

"Great," Saito hung his head low again.

"But they aren't the only ones who improved," Endou said, balding his fists. "Let's show them what we can do!"

He got answered by cheers.

* * *

_Why do I keep going to these matches? It's not like I should care or anything. But yet... Something attracts me. Maybe – _ His thoughts got interrupted by a voice from behind him.

"Well well well, Look who we got here."

The brown-haired boy turned around to see Draco standing there, a smirk on his face.

"What do you want, Draco?"

"What do I want? Nothing, I have to keep an eye on Raimon, remember? The question is, why are _you _here?"

"None of your business," he turned around and wanted to walk away if it wasn't for Draco grabbing his shoulder.

"Listen you, I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but I'll tell you one thing. If it turns out that it's something I don't like I'll sent those five teams after your guts," Draco hissed so aggressively that the brown-haired boy's normally emotionless face had pulled together in a frown.

"Don't worry, Draco. It is really none of your concern. And sending those five captains after me is not necessary at all."

"Good," Draco's voice had reverted back to it's normal arrogant tone. "Just saying. Don't want you running off with the enemy now, do we?"

The brown-haired boy shot him a sideways glance and shrugged off the silver-haired boy's hand.

"I have to go," he silently walked away, leaving a frowning Draco.

* * *

("Welcome back to this exciting match between Raimon and Teikoku! The score is two-two so the game can still go either way! Ah..! It looks like Teikoku has made a change in their line-up! Defender Uoya Benjiro is replaced by defender Asahi Kiyotaka!")

* * *

******~~~~~~~~Mach~~Sakuma~~~~~~~~**

******~~~Igarashi~~~~~~~~Doumen~~~**

******~~~~~~~~~~~Kidou~~~~~~~~~~~**

******~~~~~~~~~~~Henmi~~~~~~~~~~~**

******~~Narukami~~~~~~~~~Asahi~~**

******~~~~~Hanabusa~~Momotami~~~~~**

******~~~~~~~~~~~Genda~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

("And the match resumes!")

* * *

Teikoku's kick-off.

Sakuma passed the ball to Mach, who passed it to Kidou.

"It's time to end this," Kidou said, making both Sakuma and Mach smirk.

Kidou ran forward and when Kazemaru came dashing towards him he passed the ball to Mach.

Mach sprinted past Gouenji and dashed forward. He then passed the ball to Sakuma, who smirked when he came face to face with Fubuki. She smiled sweetly as she dashed forward, Sakuma ran forward in a much slower pace. When he was about to pass her, he kicked the ball up to waist height and held it up while turning around her. When he passed her, Fubuki came to a stop and sighed, a smile on her face.

_As expected of Hiroki._ She turned around to run after him, but when she caught up to him he passed the ball to Mach.

("Sakuma is now in front of Fubuki and somehow managed to get through! His control over the ball is quite amazing! He passes the ball to Mach when he gets face to face with Nose! Mach after waiting for Saito and Azama to run towards him, passes the ball to Kidou!")

Kidou was now smirking as he placed his foot on the ball.

"Sakuma, Mach, ready?"

The two nodded and Kidou whistled, making five penguins emerge out of the ground. Then, Kidou kicked the ball, "Koutei Penguin – " shooting it towards the two forwards while the penguins followed it. Then, Sakuma and Mach kicked the ball together, " – 2gou!" and it blasted towards the goal.

"W-what!?" Endou blinked his surprise quickly away and gathered energy in his right hand and raised it up into the air. A hand was then formed. "God Hand!" he thrust it forwards to catch the shoot.

The ball crashed against the palm of the hand while against each finger a penguin crashed.

("What is this!? K-Koutei Penguin!? It soars to the goal and clashes with God Hand! But, just as it did 30 years ago, it breaks through! The score is three-two for Teikoku within only a few minutes into the second half!")

* * *

Raimon's kick-off.

Gouenji kicked the ball to Tsugumi and the two ran forward.

("Tsugumi has the ball and passes to Gouenji. They can easily invade Teikoku's half, because the Teikoku members are not leaving their places! Gouenji passes to Tsugumi again!")

Kidou smirked as the ball got passed towards the dark blue-haired forward.

Tsugumi ran forward, frowning at the lack of movement from Teikoku. Then, suddenly Asahi stood in front of him.

Asahi pulled his right leg back as wind gathered around his foot. Then, he sent out a cyclone by kicking forward. "Cyclone," the cyclone blew Tsugumi away, and Asahi took the ball. He then passed it to Kidou.

Once again Kazemaru stood in his way, so he made a front flip and when he hit the ground again three copies were made of the ball. They started revolving around Kidou. "Illusion Ball," and distracted Kazemaru. Then, Kidou broke through. However there was one small thing he hadn't brought into account. Namely, Fubuki suddenly appeared in front of him and took the ball.

"What the – Sakuma!" Kidou suddenly barked towards the light cyan-haired boy, who had burst out into laughter.

"What? That's what you from not listening to me," and with that Sakuma turned around to chase after the grey-haired girl.

Fubuki, as quick as ever, was already on Teikoku's half of the field and passed the ball to Gouenji when Henmi came racing towards her. Gouenji passed it back after she had elegantly evaded the dusty rose-haired boy. She raced towards the goal, closing in in no time. When she was in front of it she stopped and put her foot on the ball, tilting her head slightly as to see what Genda would do.

She then span the ball with her legs into the air. While doing so it got covered with an icy aura. Then she made two turns in the air. "Eternal Blizzard!" she said coolly as she kicked the ball.

Genda jumped up in the sky. "Power Shield!" he then punched the ground with his right hand. When he landed it created a wall of shock waves and the ball crashed against the wall.

The wall slowly, but surely froze and then shattered into pieces, making sure that both Genda and the ball ended up in the goal.

("Fubuki races across the field in a dazzling pace and is already in front of the goal! She shoots and... GOAL! Fubuki ties the score again!")

* * *

"This is getting annoying." Mach huffed, glaring across the field.

"Well, at least they are not made out of rubber like Tengawara," Sakuma said, quite amused by the current situation.

"I rather have rubber than loss," Igarashi said. Sakuma snorted.

"Enough talking," Kidou cut through, "The match is nearly over, but there still is time for us to score another goal."

* * *

Teikoku's kick-off.

Sakuma kicked the ball to Mach, who kicked it back to Kidou. He kicked the ball to Sakuma, who kicked it to Doumen at the sidelines.

The small Doumen easily evaded Shoshi and passed the ball back to Sakuma, who passed it to Kidou again.

_We'll score. We'll score this last point. There isn't that much to Raimon's defence._ Kidou thought as he passed the ball to Mach to evade a sliding Fubuki.

However he had thought wrongly. It turned out that Raimon's defence was doing everything in its might to stop Teikoku from advancing. It was a complete chaos until Kidou finally saw an opening.

Kidou whistled, making five penguins emerge out of the ground. Then, Kidou kicked the ball, "Koutei Penguin – " Shooting it towards the two forwards while the penguins followed it. Then, Sakuma and Mach kicked the ball together, " – 2gou!" and it blasted towards the goal. However it wasn't as powerful as the first time since it was shot from quite a distance.

Endou made himself ready until suddenly Fuschida appeared between him and the shot.

"Fuschida!? What are you – " Endou started, but then Fuschida turned and gave him a confident smile. He then turned back towards the incoming penguins.

Then, Fuschida slashed the air with his hand, making violet strings appear. "Hunter's Net!" then with his other hand he slashed again and another set of strings appear, completing a full laser net. The ball crashed against the net and got deflected.

* * *

"Hunter's Net?" Shindou frowned. "How did he – "

"Is there a problem, Shindou-senpai?"

Shindou turned to the side where a certain light teal-haired man was standing, smirking in his usual way.

"Kariya, how – "

"He lives momentarily with me," Kariya shrugged and turned to look at the dark green-haired boy, who was dribbling across the field now.

"Eh? Why?"

"He's a promising one," Kariya waved off Shindou's question, "He just needs a good environment to practice in."

Shindou frowned, but returned his attention back to the game.

* * *

Fuschida dribbled quickly past the Teikoku members, who were still recovering from the fact that Koutei Penguin was somehow stopped. Fuschida passed the ball to Gouenji, who had been first to recover from it all and was dashing towards the other side of the field. When he got the ball he jumped up and started to spin while his legs got surrounded by a fire vortex, the ball going with him as well. When he got high enough, his body was already in a horizontal position and the fire gathered in his left foot. "Fire Tornado!" he then set the ball a blaze as he kicked it forward. The ball was followed by a stream of fire.

Genda jumped up in the sky. "Power Shield!" he then punched the ground with his right hand. When he landed it created a wall of shock waves and the ball crashed against the wall.

Genda smiled when the ball deflected, but his expression quickly turned into shock when Kazemaru jumped into the air and kicked it towards the corner of the goal.

Genda dived and …

* * *

Multiple blows on a whistle were heard. Three signalling the end of the match and one signalling …

* * *

("GOAL! This is unimaginable! After Fuschida stopped Koutei Penguin the tables quickly turned into Raimon's advantage! After Fire Tornado failed to get through Kazemaru suddenly jumped into the air out of nowhere, apparently having ran across the field in record pace, and made the winning goal for Raimon! Raimon defeats Teikoku with a score of four-three!")

* * *

**Yeah, victory!**

**Yuki: I was wondering what Tetsuhiko meant since I got his name from a random generator, so I typed it in Google. Then I came on a site which said all kinds of famous people whose name was Tetsuhiko. And apparently there was a dude whose name was Paul Tetsuhiko Kariya. I can't handle the unintended irony.**

**Fuschida: You've got to be kidding me...**

**Yuki: Nope. Just look it up. He's a Canadian ice-hockey player.**

**Fubuki: That's fun... Is there any unintended irony with my name?**

**Yuki: No, I actually searched for a fitting name for you. Just like the other Inazuma Japan children. And some other characters like Azama.**

**Azama: …**

**Fubuki: Pff... I'm special... :D**

**Gouenji: But, is doesn't fit at all; she's almost never quiet.**

**Fubuki: Hey! Like you're that brave.**

**Sakuma: My name kinda fits.**

**Kidou: Abundant joy for anyone who doesn't undergo your pranks, that is.**

**Sakuma: Indeed. You're just not as victorious as your name implies.**

**Yuki: All right, I've had it with you guys.**

**See you probably next week!**

**OC's belong to their respective owners.**


	19. Episode 19: Disaster strikes!

**Here it is, episode 19. Sorry for the long wait, but my inspiration failed me. **

**I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I don't want to rewrite it either. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. (Gee... Really? What a surprise, non?)**

**Please review, critique or whatever. Please keep your guesses about who is whose child for yourself. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 19 | Disaster strikes!**

* * *

"We won! We won!" Ryuukaze, Saito and Nakahara were jumping through the club room, cheering so loud that they were sure the entire school could hear them. Not that anyone minded. They had indeed defeated Teikoku, which meant that they could participate in the nationals.

* * *

_An hour earlier._

("... Raimon defeats Teikoku with a score of four-three! This means that Raimon qualifies to the nationals!")

Teikoku's members lowered their head in defeat, some even sinking down on their knees.

"We lost," Igarashi muttered, being one of those who had sunk down on their knees.

"Seems so," Sakuma said as he laid down on the field with his arms spread, panting slightly.

"No way," Kidou sighed, balding his fists as he stared at the ground. Then, a hand appeared in his field of vision. He looked up only to find Endou's smiling face.

"That was a fun match! I hope we get to play against each other once again," Endou said. Kidou looked at him for a moment with a surprised expression, but then took the other's hand.

"Indeed, I hope so too," he couldn't help but smile a little.

* * *

"Hiroki."

The cyan-haired boy opened his eyes and saw a hand hovering above him. He snorted as he took it.

"What?" Fubuki asked with a frown.

"Nothing, Zuka."

"Don't call me that," she let go of his hand, making him fall on the ground again. He smirked and sat up.

"Fine fine, Shizuka. Jeez," he rolled his eyes, but his smirk gave him away.

"You're hopeless," she sighed, shaking her head.

"And that's new to you?" he got to his feet.

"No, sometimes it just surprises me that you are still the same nine-year-old boy you were five years ago."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It depends," and they both burst out into laughter, making everyone stare at them.

* * *

"All right... Those two certainly are.. odd," Tsugumi said, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Fuschida said absent-mindedly. He then turned to the sidelines where Kariya was talking with Shindou and walked towards them.

When he reached them the two looked up.

"Thank you, Kariya-senpai," Fuschida said as he bowed.

Uh, that's okay, kid," Kariya seemed downright amazed, making Shindou chuckle slightly.

Then, Fuschida stood up straight again, nodded to Shindou and walked back towards Tsugumi, who had been watching with a raised eyebrow.

"So, Senpai?" Shindou asked teasingly.

"Uh, Yeah," Kariya scratched the back of his head, not entirely used to being called like that. "Don't tell Kirino-senpai; I want to rub it in his face myself," he then added.

Shindou laughed. "You and Kirino still don't like each other much, do you?"

"Well, it's just that he nor I would expect to ever be called senpai."

"Neither did I ever expect to be the coach for Raimon."

"Well, technically you're only coach, because Tenma had something better to do," Kariya said, placing his hands behind his head and taking pleasure in teasing his former team-mate.

"Kariya!" Shindou gave him a look that had anger, surprise and a scowl in it. The light teal-haired man simply smirked.

* * *

_The now._

"..Rei, please calm down. You might fall over something. Again," Ayasumi said quietly while the brown-haired girl was jumping through the room. Rei let out a puff of air.

"Like that'll happen a second time," she said, but she did indeed tone it down a little when Saito jumped into Kazemaru, sending them both to the ground.

While Saito was being scolded by Kazemaru, Nakahara decided it was better to stop jumping now before he would jump into someone or something as well.

"I can't believe we actually won from Teikoku," Saito said when Kazemaru was done reprimanding him.

"Yeah, I told you not to worry," Endou smiled brightly. Saito nodded happily.

"By the way, Fuschida-san. Where'd you learn that move?" Nakahara asked eagerly.

"Eh?" Fuschida shot up. "Kariya-senpai taught me."

"Ehhh!? You met Kariya Masaki!?" Nakahara jumped up. Fuschida nearly fell off his chair, because of the sudden movement.

"Y-yeah."

"That is so awesome!" Nakahara sighed, "I wish I had a senpai."

"Like I had a choice," Fuschida mumbled and looked away with an angry face.

"Yeah, yeah. We won. Hip hip hooray. Now we have to go against even tougher opponents," Shoshi growled. They all quieted down and frowned.

"Aww, come one, guys! That's the good part!" Endou said, smiling brightly.

"The good part!? What is good about the high change that we'll be crushed!" Shoshi stood up and glared towards Endou. Endou was slightly taken aback by the straw-haired midfielder.

"Well, it wouldn't be fun otherwise, would it?" Endou answered, looking worriedly at Shoshi.

"Fun!?" Shoshi smashed his hand down on the table, making Nakahara, Fuschida and Saito jump away from it.

"Yes, fun. Soccer is all about fun," Endou nodded with a smile. Shoshi glared towards him and straightened up again.

"I have to go," he said and made way for the door. Nose frowned, but then got up as well.

"Sorry, Endou." the grey-haired defender said slowly.

"For what?" Endou frowned.

"Shoshi and I have transferred schools. This one fits us better. I think it's better too, for Raimon's soccer club. Shoshi and I don't really fit in," Nose walked out of the door, leaving the rest of the Raimon team look at the doorway with open mouths.

* * *

_Three days later._

Fubuki was running through the now empty hallways.

_How do I always manage to be late?_ She dashed around the corner, realizing too late that there were two students waiting in front of the classroom. She crashed against one of the two, sending both him and herself to the floor.

"Sorry, I was late and didn't watch where I was going and – Hiroki?" she had been rambling her excuse while picking up her bag, but then she looked up to the person whom she had sent to the floor and was now looking open-mouthed at the light cyan-haired boy. Said boy was rubbing the back off his head with a painful expression. He opened one eye when he heard his name and snorted when he saw whom had said it.

"I could've known that I would be ran over by you," he stood up and dusted off his uniform. His _Raimon_ uniform.

He held out his hand to her, but she was staring at his clothes.

"Why are you wearing that?" she asked, not making a move of getting up from the ground. Hiroki looked down at his clothes and then scratched the back of his head.

"Well, uh.. it's kinda complicated," he looked away. Fubuki frowned and then turned her attention to the brown-haired boy standing next to him.

"Kidou? You too? I don't – " She faltered when she saw their faces. Then she took Sakuma's still outstretched hand. He pulled her up with ease and when she stood again she dusted off her skirt. She looked up when she felt their eyes on her.

"What?" she asked the two.

"Don't you have class?" Kidou asked, frowning a little.

"Uh, yeah." she looked towards the door they had been standing in front of. "Here to be precise."

The two boys looked at each other with a surprised expression while she took a deep breath and wanted to knock on the door when it suddenly opened.

"You two can – " Horigoshi, the English teacher, sighed when he saw Fubuki.

"Fubuki-san, why doesn't it surprise me to see you late for class. Again."

Fubuki smiled sweetly and then bowed. "I'm very sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Fubuki-san," Horigoshi shook his head, "To your seat now."

Fubuki looked up and nodded, a slight trace of smugness on her face. She quickly sat down next to a girl she knew from Hakuren who shook her head, all too familiar with Fubuki's lateness.

"Now," Horigoshi turned towards the two waiting in the hallway. He frowned when he saw Sakuma's not so neatly done uniform. Sakuma, noticing that the man was frowning at him, did some not to enthusiastic attempts to straighten it a bit, though he left his hair as it was, a messy bunch.

Horigoshi shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You two can introduce yourselves now," and he moved aside for the two to enter.

* * *

"So, now that school has ended, you can tell me why you're here on Raimon," Fubuki was walking backwards so she could face the two.

"Uhm, well, Teikoku kinda – " Sakuma didn't really know how to continue, so he looked towards Kidou. The brown-haired boy sighed.

"To put it as straightforward as possible. Teikoku collapsed," Kidou then said as calm as he could. Fubuki frowned.

"You mean as in Teikoku went bankrupt?"

"No, as in Teikoku literally collapsed."

Fubuki suddenly stopped, the two boys nearly walking into her.

"Say what!? When!?"

"Shh!" they hushed her, Sakuma even covering her mouth, making her shot a glare at him.

Sakuma looked around, slowly lowering his hand, and noticed a supply closet. He pulled Fubuki by her arm towards it, opened the door, pulled Fubuki in with him, Kidou close on his heels, and closed the door after the brown-haired boy.

"What was that good for?" Fubuki shot her friend and annoyed look, but it turned to worry when she saw the slight hint of panic on Sakuma's face. The light cyan-haired boy took a deep breath.

"Shizuka, yesterday after school, the school building suddenly collapsed. The soccer club was training then. They were caught in the rubble and are now in the hospital," he had said this so fast that Kidou had missed most of it. Fubuki however, being used to Sakuma's fast blabbering, was staring at him in shock, her hand in front of her mouth. Thenh she slowly lowered them and she frowned lightly.

"But how come you two..?"

"Sakuma and I weren't in the building. We had to pick something up for my father." Kidou said, balding his fists.

"Aha," Fubuki sat down on an upturned bucket, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Then after what seemed like hours of silence, she stood up again, her thoughtful expression replaced by a more sympathetic smile.

"All right, you two definitely have more trouble then we have," Fubuki said.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Sakuma asked.

"Oh, well, two members just skedaddled to another school, but seeing as your school collapsed, it could be worse," she smiled.

"Two members just left and you're smiling?" Kidou said, looking as if she was nuts.

"Typical," Sakuma shook his head, smirking.

"Of course I'm smiling," she said, suddenly sounding far too sweet and effectively wiping the smirk off Sakuma's face.

"I know that tone," Sakuma said warily, "and I'm not sure if I'm gonna like it."

Fubuki chuckled. She then dashed towards the door, unlocked it, took both the boys by the arm and dashed through the hallways, ignoring their protests.

After what seemed like hours of running through the school building, they finally found the exit and Fubuki pulled them towards the soccer field. Then, halfway there she finally let go of them, so they could catch their breaths. She however kept on running and slid down the slope, making everyone stop playing.

"Fubuki, you're late, again," Shindou said with a frown. Fubuki bowed.

"I know. Sorry, but I have well generally good news," she smiled after she straightened up again.

"Generally?" Kazemaru raised an eyebrow. Fubuki nodded.

"I found replacements for Shoshi-san and Nose-san."

"You did?" Endou suddenly popped up next to her. Fubuki, simply doing a step aside, nodded.

"Awesome! Who?" Endou's eyes were gleaming.

"I guess us."

They looked up and saw Sakuma standing there, breathing deeply, and Kidou just behind him, who still hadn't completely caught his breath and was still bent over.

"But, Shizuka, I'm not entirely – " he got interrupted by Fubuki.

"Awww. Come one, Hiroki. Like you have anything better to do."

"Hey, I got plenty of things to do and I'm not sure if I want to play again."

"Yeah, right. Hiroki, You can't live without soccer, remember?"

"Well, I was nine then and I have said plenty of stupid things."

"I know, but you did say it."

"This is so unfair."

"Pretty please," she gave him the puppy-dog face and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He huffed and looked away.

"How about you, Kidou?" Fubuki then asked sweetly.

"Eh? Oh," the brown-haired boy had finally enough breath again to talk, "I'm fine with it."

"Good," Fubuki smiled and gave a nod. Then, she turned towards the rest of the team. They were staring towards the two ex-Teikoku members with disbelief.

"Why are they here?" Kazemaru asked.

"Oh, well. Long story," Fubuki shrugged. "I'd better change," she ran up the stairs and when she passed the two boys, she added, "They need uniforms too," and she dashed off to the school building.

They all looked towards the spot where Fubuki had gone out of side.

"Was she always like that?" Kidou asked Sakuma.

"Kinda, though she was less uh, rash," Sakuma scratched the back of his head.

"Aha..."

* * *

**Next time on Inazuma Eleven The Future... I'm not gonna tell you.**

**Yuki: Ugh... Inspiration where are you? Please, I need you. **

**Fubuki: I think she has lost her mind...**

**Sakuma: Yeah... I think so too.**

**Kidou: Not that surprising seeing the fact that the world was supposed to end last Friday.**

**Fubuki: Well, it didn't. So, she'd better get her thoughts on the rails.**

**Sakuma: Sometimes it's better to not think at all.**

**Fubuki: Yes, sometimes, but not always like you.**

**Sakuma: Eh?**

**Yuki: ...Inspiration. Come back to meeeeee! *waves arms about* **

**See ya around.**

**OC's belong to their respective owners.**


	20. Episode 20: Vs Sengoku Igajima

**And here is episode 20. All right... Finished this chapter somewhere around midnight... So, I hope it will be any good...**

**Oh my god, 100 reviews! Can I just say thank you very, very much for your ongoing support! Also those who don't review thank you very much. More than 2300 views as well. It's more than I ever imagined! So thank you all and I hope you will enjoy future chapters just as much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. (Blablabla...)**

**Please review, critique or whatever. Please keep your guesses about who is whose child for yourself. **

******Enjoy...**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 20 | Versus Sengoku Igajima**

* * *

_The next week._** (there was no match on Monday, because the matches in the Nationals will be held on Fridays #UselessFacts)**

Sakuma and Kidou had some trouble with fitting in with Raimon.

Both said that Raimon's training was less though and strict than Teikoku's, but both had a different opinion about it.

For example, Sakuma thought that it was absolutely wonderful that he could just mess around in class and then not having to run extra laps during training (at least, not yet) like Kidou-kantoku used to make him do.

Kidou, on the other hand, found it nearly frustrating to be thrown out of his usual rhythm and to be the new strategist of this, as he called it, 'motley crew'.

Kidou furiously wished that he had listened more carefully to Fubuki's talk about everyone's rhythm and the habits they had as he watched how Sakuma tried to get past, _What was his name again? Saito?_, and was now one on one with Endou. Then, just when Sakuma wanted to shoot, Saito slid towards the ball and cleared it.

Saito got up with a smile. Sakuma sighed and then smirked.

"Not bad," he said as he turned around again.

"He. Thanks." Saito said proudly.

Kidou sighed. _If this is Raimon then how in the world did they ever win from us? They are the most disorganized team I've ever seen. They seem to just do whatever they want. There is no order at all. It's like an entire team full of Sakuma's._

Kidou shook his head.

"Kidou? You okay?"

Kidou looked up and saw Fubuki looking towards him with worried eyes.

"Eh? No, there is nothing wrong. I was just thinking about the difference between Raimon and Teikoku." he looked towards the school building. Fubuki chuckled.

"That must be quite a difference then. I remember that when I joined, I was quite surprised about the way Raimon played. It was like the complete opposite of Hakuren. And even now I'm still surprised every now and then about the carefree nature they have most of the time."

Kidou turned towards her and frowned.

"You? Surprised about the carefree nature? Why, you look as carefree as Sakuma at times."

Fubuki chuckled.

"I just try to enjoy my life as much as possible."

The way she had said that somehow sent chills down Kidou's spine.

Just as Kidou wanted to ask what exactly she meant, the ball got kicked their way. Kidou took it and turned towards the goal.

"Want to help me on this one?" he asked Fubuki, who came to stand next to him.

"Why me?"

"To observe. You're quite a striker. I want to know how it is to play with you instead of against you."

Fubuki chuckled.

"Same here."

And the two ran forward.

* * *

"All right. That's enough training for today," Shindou said, "Gather around, please."

They did as he told them and came to the benches where the managers were standing, smiling (minus Kawana, who had returned to her emotionless self, though she did seem to enjoy the tasks she had as a manager. She had even thrown away her pride for once and had asked the other three what exactly she had to look at while they were training).

"Our next opponent is known," Shindou continued and gestured for Ryuukaze, who happily did a step forward.

"Our next opponent will be Sengoku Igajima."

"Sengoku.. Igajima?" Endou frowned.

"Yes. From what I've read it's a school for ninjas," Ryuukaze added.

"A school for ninjas!?"

"Yup."

"Awesome!" Endou smiled. "That will be interesting!"

Kidou frowned. _If they are ninjas then that means that they are very stealthy and fast. Plus, have great order and discipline. So Kazemaru and Fubuki are perfect for the speedy part. I guess Sakuma is quite stealthy when he wants to be..._

"Kidou?"

The brown-haired boy got snapped out of his thoughts and looked up.

"You coming?" Sakuma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah …"

* * *

"We have a match against ninjas! Isn't that awesome!?" Nakahara said as he and Azama walked home.

" … " Azama looked away. Nakahara frowned.

"What's the matter?"

Azama shook his head, which was his equivalent to "It's nothing."

"All right … " Nakahara said hesitantly.

* * *

Azama walked into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"Kiyoshi? Is that you?" his mother looked around the corner and smiled.

"You're late. Have you eaten yet?"

Azama shook his head.

"Then I'll make you something," she walked towards the kitchen.

"How was your day?" she asked as he walked into the living room.

Azama shrugged.

" … Nothing really," he said quietly and sat down at the dinner table.

"That's not much. Nothing interesting happened during soccer training?"

" … Our next opponent was announced."

"Oh, really? Who is it then?" just as she had said that, the front door opened again.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Tsukasa. I bet you haven't eaten yet too."

"Indeed. Training was tough today, so I'm as hungry as a hippo," Tsukasa said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey! Little brother!" Tsukasa said as he walked over to Azama and messed up his hair. Azama hit his hands away.

"Don't do that."

"Or what?" Tsukasa let out a puff of air and raised an eyebrow. Azama looked away and mumbled something. Their mother chuckled.

"Anyway, Kiyoshi? Who is your next opponent?"

"Eh? Your next opponent is known? We won't get to hear it until one day before the match," Tsukasa said as he sat down across Azama.

Azama frowned and looked towards the table.

"Our next opponent is Sengoku Igajima," he said almost inaudible.

"_We _are your next opponent?" Tsukasa asked slowly. When Azama nodded, a big grin spread across Tsukasa's face.

"I finally get to play against my little brother! But don't think that I'll hold back, you know! So you'd better play your best too!"

"Yeah … " Azama still looked towards the table.

"Hey? What's the matter, Kiyoshi?" Tsukasa frowned.

"Nothing."

"Right … " Tsukasa rolled his eyes. "Can you talk to anyone yet?"

Azama's head shot up and he looked with big eyes towards his brother.

"Tsukasa! That's not way to say that!" their mother shot her oldest son a warning glance.

"I was just wondering," Tsukasa said in defence.

"Still," she said as she placed a plate in front of him and Azama, "you shouldn't be so blunt."

"Fine, fine. So, Kiyoshi, have you said anything to anyone yet?"

"Tsukasa!"

"What now?"

"No, I haven't, Nii-san," Azama said quietly, staring towards his plate.

"Oh … " Tsukasa looked towards Azama with worry.

"Bon appetit," Azama said quietly, not wanting to continue this conversation.

* * *

_Day of the match._

"So, this is Kiyoshi's school … " Azama Tsukasa said as he and his team walked through the front gates.

"What was that?" a girl with dusty rose-coloured hair, Kirigakure Maiya, asked.

"Nothing," Tsukasa said and shook his head. A purple-haired girl, Fujiwara Tamae, chuckled.

"My my, Azama-san. Who is this Kiyoshi?"

"You'll see soon enough," Tsukasa said and walked further, the rest of the team followed him.

* * *

("Welcome ladies and gentlemen! This is the first match of the Nationals and it will be Raimon versus Sengoku Igajima! Let's take a look at Raimon's line-up! It seems that they have two new members! Let's see... Eh!? I-it seems that Kidou Masaru and Sakuma Hiroki, formerly from Teikoku, have joined Raimon's soccer club!? A-anyway … to go to their line-up now! The forwards: number ten and ace striker, Gouenji Isamu; number eleven, Tsugumi Hisoka; and number eight, Sakuma Hiroki! Midfielders: number seven, Kazemaru Fumio; number five, Kidou Masaru; number six, Fuschida Tetsuhiko; and number nine, Fubuki Shizuka! Defenders: number two, Nakahara Kiemon; number four, Saito Taisuke; and number three, Azama Kiyoshi! And lastly, goalkeeper, number one and captain, Endou Nao!")

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~Gouenji~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~Tsugumi~~Sakuma~~~~~**

**~~Kazemaru~~Kidou~~Fuschida~~**

**~~~~~~~~~Fubuki~~~~~~~~~**

**~~Saito~~Nakahara~~Azama~~**

**~~~~~~~~~Endou~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

("Now Sengoku Igajima's line-up! W-what's this!? F-forwards: number ten and ace striker Kirigakure Maiya and number eleven, A-Azama Tsukasa!? Is he family of Azama Kiyoshi!? Anyway … Moving on. Midfielders: number nine and captain, Hatsutori Haru; number seven, Kouga Sugimoto; number six, Fujiwara Tamae; and number eight, Fuuma Yosai! Defenders: number two, Kawachi Shunsuke; number five, Shirai Nobuhiko; number four, Kousaka Terao; and number three, Matsushina Ichizo! And then there is the goalkeeper: number one, Momochi Hyotaru!")

* * *

**~~~Azama~~~~~~Kirigakure~~~**

**~~~~Hatsutori~~~Kouga~~~~**

**~~~~~Fujiwara~~Fuuma~~~~~**

**~~Kawachi~~Shirai~~Matsushina~~**

**~~~~~~~~Kousaka~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~Momochi~~~~~~~~**

* * *

_Meanwhile on the field (Sengoku Igajima's side_). **(Since there are two Azama's they will be referred to by their first names. Except when friends, teammates or the commentator speak about/to them. I think you can guess why...)**

"A-Azama Kiyoshi!?"

"What's the meaning of this?" Hatsutori asked, looking towards Tsukasa.

"He's my little brother," Tsukasa answered calmly.

"Your little brother? Why is he on another school?"

"That's none of your business," Tsukasa answered and looked away.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the field (Raimon's side)._

"A-Azama Tsukasa!?"

"Is he family of you, Azama?" Endou asked.

" … " Kiyoshi nodded.

"Is he your older brother?" Nakahara asked.

" … " Kiyoshi nodded again.

"Are you a ninja too then?" Saito gasped, "Is that the reason why you don't talk!? Because you're not allowed!?"

Kiyoshi gave a him a look which translated as "Seriously?"

"What now? It could be, right?" Saito shrugged, looking from Kiyoshi to Nakahara to Endou and then back to Kiyoshi again.

Kiyoshi shook his head and then looked away.

* * *

("Let the match begin!")

* * *

Sengoku Igajima's kick-off.

Tsukasa passed the ball to Kirigakure, who kicked it back to Hatsutori. They ran forward and Hatsutori passed the ball to Tsukasa, who sped up. Then, Kidou stole the ball with a sliding tackle. He then passed the ball to Tsugumi.

Tsugumi passed the ball to Gouenji and the white-haired boy ran past Fujiwara. Said girl smirked however and focused on her shadow, allowing it to move and act like a hand over the ground. "Kagenui (Shadow Stitch)," the hand snuck towards Gouenji and took the ball from him, making him fall on the ground.

("Fujiwara steals the ball from Gouenji and passes it to Kouga! He evades Kazemaru and passes the ball to Kirigakure! Fubuki runs towards her, but she passes the ball to Azama Tsukasa. Azama Tsukasa passes it back to Kirigakure. Saito slides towards her, but she manages to evade him!")

Kirigakure kicked the ball. "Tsuchidaruma (Earth Ball)!" the ball got surrounded by earth and as it rolled towards the goal it got bigger and bigger. Then, Kirigakure made a sign with her fingers, making the ground that surrounds the ball explode. The ball then shot towards the goal with a white aura.

Endou gathered energy in his right hand and raised it up into the air. A hand was then formed. "God Hand!" he thrust it forwards to catch the shoot.

("...GOAL! Sengoku Igajima makes the first goal of the match!")

* * *

Raimon's kick-off.

Gouenji kicked the ball to Tsugumi, who passed it to Kazemaru.

("Kazemaru gets the ball and kicks it to Kidou. Kidou passes it to Fuschida, who is running up the pitch. After he passed the middle line he passes the ball to Gouenji.

When Gouenji path was blocked by Hatsutori, he kicked the ball to Tsugumi, who passed the ball back to him after he passed Hatsutori.

("Gouenji passes to Tsugumi, who passes it back after Gouenji evaded Hatsutori! However, he then gets locked in between Hatsutori and Fujiwara! He passes to the side line, where Sakuma gets past Kawachi and has hold of the ball!")

"Heh, this is too easy," Sakuma said as he got the ball and had an almost clear view to the goal.

He then kicked the ball up to waist hight and closed his eyes. The ball started to get a black-purple aura. He then opened his eyes. "Death Laser!" he kicked the ball while it was on waist height with the bottom of his foot. It shot towards the goal, a purplish-black stream following it.

Momochisummoned two whirlwinds in front of him. "Tsumuji (Whirlwind)," the whirlwinds then started to combine into a hurricane as the ball got nearer. The only thing was that Sakuma's shot was faster and blew into the goal.

("Sakuma scores! The score is one-one! There is still plenty of time left until the second half ends! Who will make a leading point or will we have to wait until the second half!?")

* * *

Sengoku Igajima's kick-off.

Tsukasa kicked the ball to Kirigakure and they ran forward. He then kicked the ball to Kouga when Gouenji blocked his path.

However just as Kouga got the ball, Kazemaru stole the ball with a sliding tackle. As Kazemaru quickly ran further he came across Fuuma.

Fuuma put this hand on the ground, "Kumo no Ito (Spider Web)," and a spider web appeared which spread out around him. When Kazemaru stepped on the web, he couldn't move any further, allowing Fuuma to get the ball.

("Kazemaru steals the ball from Kouga, but the ball gets stolen from him by Fuuma as well. Fuuma passes the ball back to Kouga, who passes it to Kirigakure!")

"Fubuki! You take care of Kirigakure. Fuschida and I will stop Azama from proceeding," Kidou said. Fubuki nodded and ran towards the dusty rose-haired girl.

Kirigakure chuckled.

"Girl versus girl, eh? A shame that I'll win!"

Kirigakure made an illusion of herself with the ball. "Zanzou (Afterimage)." Fubuki rushed towards the after-image, which vanished when she reached it. Then, Kirigakure ran past her.

"Azama-san!" she kicked the ball towards the blood-red-haired boy, who somehow had left Fuschida and Kidou behind him.

He stopped when Kiyoshi blocked his path.

"Yo, little bro," Tsukasa smiled as he saw Kiyoshi search for the courage to steal the ball from him. Then, Nakahara ran towards him as well.

Tsukasa decided that it was better to pass, so he kicked it to Kirigakure, who had to stop as well, because Saito blocked her path. Then, Fubuki locked her in from behind.

"Tch," Kirigakure hissed and looked around. "Azama-san!"

He had dashed past Kiyoshi and Nakahara and was now one on one with Endou.

Tsukasa kicked the ball. "Tsuchidaruma (Earth Ball)!" the ball got surrounded by earth and as it rolled towards the goal it got bigger and bigger. Then, Tsukasa made a sign with his fingers, making the ground that surrounds the ball explode. The ball then shot towards the goal with a white aura.

Endou gathered energy in his right hand and raised it up into the air, but then he noticed that this one was faster than before.

("GOAL! Azama Tsukasa makes the score two-one for Sengoku Igajima! And with that the first half ends!")

* * *

_Half-time._

"All right, guys! We'll turn the score around in the second half!" Endou said, nodding.

"Yes!"

Kiyoshi frowned and stared towards the floor in front of him. _If I hadn't hesitated then Nii-san wouldn't have scored._ He balded his fists.

"Azama?" Nakahara looked towards his best friend with worry. Kiyoshi looked up and then averted his gaze when he saw the look in Nakahara's rose-coloured eyes.

"It's not your fault, you know. I wouldn't know what to do either when I had to play against my brother," Nakahara sat down on the bench next to him and stared towards the field. Kiyoshi looked towards him with curiosity.

"You see, my brother passed away when I was ten. We always used to play soccer with just the two of us. Then, he got an accident and died of his wounds. But just before he died he made me make a promise. That I should always continue playing soccer and that I should never hold back no matter the situation," Nakahara nodded and turned to look at Kiyoshi.

"You shouldn't let anyone hold you back as well!" Nakahara smiled. Kiyoshi looked at him and then nodded.

* * *

("Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back for the second half! The score is two-one for Sengoku Igajima! Let's see what the second half will bring!")

* * *

Raimon's kick-off.

Gouenji kicked the ball to Tsugumi and the two ran forward. Tsugumi kicked the ball to Gouenji to get past Kouga then Gouenji passed it back to him. Then, Tsugumi had to kick the ball to Gouenji again, because Fuuma made a sliding tackle.

Gouenji got the ball, but Fujiwara blocked his patch.

She focused on her shadow, allowing it to move and act like a hand over the ground. "Kagenui (Shadow Stitch)," the hand snuck towards Gouenji and took the ball from him, making him fall on the ground.

("Fujiwara steals the ball from Gouenji and passes it to Hatsutori! Hatsutori passes it to Azama Tsukasa, who runs up the pitch!")

"I won't let you get near the goal!" Fuschida ran towards Tsukasa.

Fuschida slashed the air with his hand, making violet strings appear. "Hunter's Net!" then, with his other hand he slashed again and another set of strings appear, completing a full laser net. Tsukasa got bounced away by the net and Fuschida got the ball.

The dark green-haired boy kicked the ball to Sakuma, who had been ordered by Kidou to stay put until it was time to move. Feeling that now might be it, Sakuma shot a look over his shoulder to Kidou, who nodded in return. Sakuma smirked and kicked the ball to Kazemaru.

Kazemaru quickly ran forward with Sakuma moving up as well. The aquamarine-haired boy passed the ball to Sakuma when Kirigakure ran towards him. Sakuma evaded Kouga and passed the ball back to Kazemaru.

When Matsushina came into sight, Kazemaru dashed, at a high speed, to the left, then to the right. "Shippuu Dash," he dashed left again and passed the ball to Tsugumi.

He kicked the ball ahead of his feet and then took a sprint to catch up with it again. When he got near the ball again, he kicked it as hard as he could and in such a way that the ball started spinning really hard, making the ball hard to see. "Valley Wind!" the ball shot towards the goal as if it was getting bounced between two walls.

Momochisummoned two whirlwinds in front of him. "Tsumuji (Whirlwind)," the whirlwinds then started to combine into a hurricane as the ball got nearer. Again the ball was a lot faster and blasted the goalkeeper in the goal as well.

("GOAL! Tsugumi ties the score!")

* * *

Sengoku Igajima's kick-off.

Tsukasa kicked the ball to Kirigakure, who kicked it back to Kouga.

("Kouga runs forward and passes the ball to Hatsutori. Hatsutori passes it to Azama Tsukasa! Azama passes it back to Hatsutori when Sakuma blocks his path!")

Hatsutori made an illusion of himself with the ball. "Zanzou (Afterimage)." Fuschida rushed towards the after-image, which vanished when he reached it. Then Hatsutori ran past him.

Hatsutori passed the ball to Tsukasa again, who only gave it a slight tick so it would keep rolling to Kirigakure, because Kidou blocked his path.

Kirigakure kicked the ball to Hatsutori again when both Fubuki and Kazemaru got in her way.

Once again Hatsutori passed the ball to Tsukasa, who smiled when Kiyoshi came running towards him together with Nakahara.

"A friend of yours, Kiyoshi? Let's see how good you are," Tsukasa said. Kiyoshi frowned and looked towards Nakahara, who smiled and nodded.

"Let's try it," the deep purple-haired boy said. Kiyoshi nodded as well.

Kiyoshi jumped up and landed again with a loud crash. From his landing point cracks started to appear. Then, Nakahara hit the ground with his fist and flames spout out of the crack. "Ground Flames!" Tsukasa got blown back and Kiyoshi took the loose ball.

("Azama Kiyoshi and Nakahara steal the ball from Azama Tsukasa! Azama Kiyoshi passes the ball to Kidou, who passes it to Fubuki! Fubuki dashes to the other side of the field, leaving her own team behind in the progress! She evades Shirai and Kousaka as well!")

She span the ball with her legs into the air. While doing so it got covered with an icy aura. Then she made two turns in the air. "Eternal Blizzard!" she said coolly as she kicked the ball.

Before the goalkeeper could even start, the ball already whirled past him.

("GOAL! Fubuki scores! And there blows the whistle! The score is three-two for Raimon! Raimon proceeds to the next round!")

* * *

" … Thank you, Nakahara." Kiyoshi muttered. Nakahara's mouth fell open. Azama looked at him just as surprised.

"Y-you talked!?" Nakahara managed to say.

" … yeah … " Kiyoshi said softly.

"But how come..?"

" … I have this thing … and because of that I can not really talk to anyone except with my family or if I really trust something … " Kiyoshi smiled a little. **(For your information it is called selective mutism and it really does exist though the symptoms are different with every person. This is just as it is for Kiyoshi.)**

"All right … so that means that you'll talk to me now then?"

Kiyoshi nodded. A big smile spread on Nakahara's face.

"Great. Now it doesn't look like I'm talking in myself anymore."

Kiyoshi pouted.

"Just kidding," Nakahara said quickly, not wanting to offend his now talking friend. "By the way, thanks for what?"

" … For telling me about your brother."

"Oh well … I couldn't keep it to myself forever, could I? And you are my best friend. Plus, you needed a little encouragement," Nakahara shrugged.

" … I'm sure your brother would be proud," Kiyoshi said. Nakahara looked at him with surprise.

"What makes you think so?"

" … You are keeping your promise," Kiyoshi said quietly.

"Ah," Nakahara looked up to the sky and smiled, "I'm glad."

* * *

Tsukasa sighed and shook his head. _Defeated by my little brother... Well, that's life. _He looked up and saw Kiyoshi _talking_ to Nakahara. He burst out into laughter, making everyone look at him, including Kiyoshi. Tsukasa walked towards the boy.

When he arrived, Kiyoshi suddenly stood up and swallowed. Tsukasa snorted and shook his head. Then, he suddenly grabbed his brother around the neck and started ruffling his hair while Kiyoshi sputtered for breath and tried to make Tsukasa let go of him.

"You know, I'm going to do this every time your friends are around. There's no complaining from you."

Eventually Kiyoshi re-found his wit and stamped on Tsukasa's foot.

"Sorry, sorry," Tsukasa said, hopping around on one foot, "But anyway, Kiyoshi. That was quite something. When did you learn that?"

" … "

"Oh yeah … I'll ask home then. See ya," Tsukasa smiled, turned around and walked towards his teammates.

" … "

"Come on, Azama!" Nakahara pulled the blood-red-haired boy along by his arm. "Let's celebrate our win with the rest of the team, shall we."

Kiyoshi smiled and nodded.

* * *

**That's it...**

**Yuki: Have a lovely New Year! Hope it will be full of stories, inspiration, good fortune and other things you wished for yourself!**

**Sakuma: Why, thank you.**

**Yuki: I wasn't talking to you.**

**Sakuma: Tch, to who then? I don't see anyone around.**

**Fubuki: You really are an idiot.**

**Sakuma: Eh?**

**Nakahara: Our seniors are quite odd...**

**Azama: …**

**Yuki: Duh.. I wrote them. Of course they are odd!**

**Nakahara and Azama: ?**

**Yuki: Never mind …**

**Until next year!**

**OC's belong to their respective owners.**


	21. Episode 21: Special training

**All right chapter 21. I am terribly sorry for the incredible long wait. I lost complete inspiration and then suddenly, BAM! It was back! So yeah..**

**Anyway, not counting this one there will be seven or eight more chapter and then this season is finished. **

**To Ice. Like I already mentioned, Fubuki Shirou is going to appear. Just have a little more patience. I won't tell when, because I do want it to be a little surprising.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. (Blablabla...)**

**Please review, critique or whatever. Please keep your guesses about who is whose child for yourself. **

******Enjoy...**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 21 | Special training**

* * *

Nao ran up the hill towards the Steel Tower Plaza. He couldn't wait to start training with his dad. Ever since he asked his dad to teach him, he had come here every day after practice. He smiled when he saw his father waiting for him next to the big tire, hanging from the tree. Nao couldn't help but think back at the first time his dad asked him to come here.

* * *

_Flashback._

"I'm home!" Nao said as he closed the door behind him.

"Ah, Nao," his mother appeared around the corner.

"What is it, mum?" Nao looked up from untying his shoe.

"Your father asked if you could come to the Steel Tower Plaza."

"Eh? Why?" Nao frowned.

"You'll see," Natsumi smiled.

"All right," Nao shrugged and, after putting his shoes back on, went outside again.

He ran through the streets and up the hill until he reached the Steel Tower Plaza, the sign on top the tower, which was Inazuma town's trademark, was once again broken. His father was leaning against a tree and smiled when he saw his son.

"That took you long enough," he said teasingly. Nao pouted.

"You could've called, you know. I would've come here right after soccer practice and not having to first run home to have mum sending me up here again."

"Well, I never really got along with mobile phones, so there you have it. Do you want to start practice?"

"Here?" Nao looked around.

"Yes. When I was your age I used to practice hereu" Endou smiled.

"Aha," Nao's glance went back to his father, "Where then?"

"Right here. With a tire bound to this tree," Endou patted the tree he was standing next to.

"A tire?" Nao looked towards his father as if he was nuts.

"Yup," Endou turned around and walked towards a little shed next to the steel tower.

"Help me out here, will you?" he asked as he shoved some planks away.

"All right," Nao frowned, but helped his father clean up the mess next to the shed which had hidden an old, battered tire.

"Now," Endou hit the tire with the palm of his hand when it finally hung on the tree. "It's very simple. You just give it a swing and when it flies back to you, you'll try to stop it, all right?"

"Doesn't sound too difficult," Nao took a deep breath and stepped towards the tire as he father moved to the side. He gave the tire a swing and then realized his mistake. Namely, when the tire flew back towards him it was a lot faster than he had anticipated. He made himself ready to stop it, but the tire bashed against him with full power and sent him flying backwards.

"What the – " Nao sat up again and looked towards the tire, a painful expression on his face. Then, he turned towards his father, who was grinning. "You did this kind of training?"

"Yeah," Endou replied simply and walked towards his son.

"And you actually stopped this.. this thing?"

Endou laughed. "Yes. Somehow. After lots and lots of training," he knelt down next to Nao.

Nao groaned and closed his eyes, lying down again.

"You don't like training?"

"No, I do like training," Nao opened his eyes, "It's just that I'm mentally preparing myself for getting thrown back by that tire for a long time."

Endou laughed again. "I promise you it will be worth it."

"I sure hope so."

"Now, enough laying around," Endou said as he stood up straight again. "Come on," he held out his hand to Nao, who took it with slight reluctance.

"All right. Here it goes," Nao said and stepped towards the tire again.

* * *

_The now._

"Time for training!" Endou clapped in his hands. Nao laughed.

"Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't have been here."

"Good point," Endou smiled while Nao walked towards the tire.

"Okay, here it goes!"

* * *

_The next day._

"Maaameeeeraaaa!"

Said girl turned around to see Ryuukaze sprinting towards her in the nearly empty hallway.

"Mamera? Where are you going?" Ryuukaze asked when she finally caught up with the white-blond-haired girl.

"..I'm going home."

"Oh, I thought you were going to help Tsugumi with his training?" Ryuukaze tilted her head slightly while Mamera's cheeks got a bright red and she started staring at the ground.

"..He won't start until later, he said. He had to do something else," Mamera whispered.

"Oh, okay! Say hi to him from me, okay? See ya!" Ryuukaze slapped her on the back and then skipped away.

"..Okay," Mamera stared after her until a voice made her jump into the air.

"You're helping Tsugumi with his training, right?" Fuschida raised an eyebrow at her behaviour.

"..Uhm.. erm, yes." Mamera was fumbling with her skirt as she stared at the ground.

"I see. Can I ask you something?" Fuschida's voice was thoughtful as he picked his words. "Could you.. bring some food with you? That idiot forgot his lunch once again and hasn't eaten since this morning. Could I ask that favour of you?"

Mamera's glance shot up with surprise. Fuschida smiled a little, something he rarely did lately.

"I know it sounds kinda odd, but thanks to that guy I'm.. getting over 'it'. I owe him this. And I heard you're really good at cooking, so – " he scratched the back of his head. Mamera was wondering what he meant with 'it', but then nodded and smiled a little.

"..Yes, I will make him something."

"Okay, Thanks a lot," Fuschida looked a little longer at her with a small smile and then walked towards the exit. Mamera stood there a little longer before she also walked towards home.

* * *

"Kazemaru!"

Said boy turned around to see Gouenji walk towards him.

"What is it?" Kazemaru raised an eyebrow when Gouenji stopped next to him, having a rather thoughtful expression on his face.

"I was wondering – you see, I saw this old tape with a match of Raimon from thirty years ago, when our parents were part of it, and our fathers pulled off this move called Honoo no Kazamidori. Maybe we could ask them if they would teach it to us? Seeing as the matches keep getting tougher and tougher."

Kazemaru thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yes. It does seem like a good idea. Shall we ask right away?"

"Sure."

"What are you two planning?" they turned around and saw Takahashi looking at them with curiosity.

"Oh, we're going to ask our parents to teach us an old hissatsu of them," Kazemaru scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, can I help? As a manager there is surely something that I can do!" Takahashi looked hopefully from one to another. Gouenji shrugged.

"I'm fine with it," he said.

"I don't really mind either," Kazemaru added.

"Yippee! I will bring towels and water, okay?" she smiled brightly when the two boys nodded in agreement.

"I'll call you when and where you need to be," Kazemaru smiled. Takahashi nodded.

"Okay~ I'll see you later then," she smiled again and walked off.

"Interesting," Gouenji said, watching her leave.

"What?" Kazemaru raised an eyebrow. Gouenji just shook his head and gave a little smirk.

"You're thick-headed, you know that?"

"Eh? What makes you say that?" Kazemaru demanded. Gouenji just laughed.

"You'll get it eventually."

"Get what eventually?" Kazemaru pouted, but Gouenji just shook his head.

"Let's go. We still have to ask our fathers if they want to help out."

"Oh, yeah," Kazemaru followed Gouenji in silence, mulling over what the white-haired striker had meant.

* * *

In the park Sakuma was keeping a ball up in the air, controlling it without difficulty. _I have to get better too! I have to continue for my teammates sake! Okay, concentrate. My speciality is ball control. I can break past any defending foe with great control. It would be easier to train with company, but no can do. Have to get better myself! I have to – _He looked up from his thoughts and the ball fell on his head as his mouth fell open.

"Takeo!?" he exclaimed, because without him noticing it, a boy with brown hair, just as messy done as his own, and calculating, grey eyes was looking at him without any emotion. He only raised an eyebrow when Sakuma had said that name.

"So we _have_ met," the boy said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, duh. Did you forget, Takeo? It's me, Hiroki! You know, the kid you saved from getting beaten up five years ago," Sakuma smiled. Takeo narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Sorry, I don't remember."

Sakuma's mouth fell open. "But you _are_ Takeo, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Hmm," Sakuma bit his lip, "Strange. Anyway, if you really are Takeo, then how about a little showdown?"

Takeo looked at him for a moment and then shook his head. "I don't have time for games. I just – " He cut himself off and turned around, walking away silently. Then he felt the sensation of a ball whizzing towards him and turned around to take it. Planting his foot on it, he looked towards the cyan-haired boy, who was glaring at him.

"That ain't the Takeo I knew. If you have any guts, you will play soccer against me."

Takeo was taken aback for a moment and then snorted. "Eventually we will. I have to go now. Farewell, Sakuma Hiroki," he gave the ball a small kick, making it roll towards Sakuma. The cyan-haired boy looked at it and then watched Takeo leave.

"How strange," Sakuma frowned in worry.

* * *

_That evening._

"Oi, Ayasumi! I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" Tsugumi ran towards the girl who sat against a tree in the park. She perked up before turning her head shyly again.

"..I-I don't mind," she muttered. He smiled.

"Do you really? You can say if you do, you know."

"..A-ah, no! I really don't mind," Ayasumi said to the ground.

"Okay, if you say so. Thanks that you want to help though. I really appreciate it," he patted her head. She just nodded and let her hair hide her bright red face.

Tsugumi walked towards the centre of the little field and enjoyed the soft wind for a moment.

"A-anno.. uhm.. Tsugumi-kun.. I.. I heard that you haven't had lunch today, so I.. I made you some!"

Tsugumi turned around to see Ayasumi bent over in a bow, holding out a blue box. He couldn't help but chuckle a little when he walked towards the girl.

"So that green-haired moron snitched on me. I will pay him back for that," he took hold of the box with one hand and then with his other grabbed the girl's chin and made her look up.

"Thanks. You don't have to be so polite, you know. Just call me Hisoka. Then I'll call you Mamera, okay?" he smiled and then took the box completely from her hands. Ayasumi was practically the colour of a tomato as she stammered an unintelligible reply. Tsugumi then plopped down next to the tree and smiled as he opened the box.

"It looks delicious. Hmm? Mamera? Don't just stand there. Come sit down."

Ayasumi did as he told and tried her best to hide her blushing face, but to no avail.

"Did I say something out of line?" he gave her a worried look. Her head shot up and she shook it wildly.

"..N-no! I-I was just.. a bit surprised. I-is it really okay to call you – " She mumbled something at the end, but he couldn't here it, though he had an idea what she said.

"Sure it's okay. I told you to, right? So you can say it out loud and not mumble it," he smiled at another of her shocked expressions as her already big, ice-blue eyes got even bigger.

"..O-okay.. Hisoka-kun."

"See. That wasn't too hard now, was it?" he ruffled her hair and then concentrated on emptying the blue box. Ayasumi managed a little, relaxed smile despite her nervousness and still bright red face.

* * *

******Okay, that's it for now.**

******Hope it was good enough. Although it doesn't make up for the terrible wait. Next chapter will not take two months. Promise.**

******Sakuma: Yuki! Tell me why Takeo doesn't remember me!**

******Yuki: No.**

******Sakuma: I demand that you tell! I have to know! He's like my best friend!**

******Yuki: No. Have patience.**

******Sakuma: But – **

******Fubuki: Oh give it a break, Hiroki.**

******Sakuma: Don't you want to know?**

******Fubuki: Yes, but **___**I**_******have patience.**

******Sakuma: Tch.. Well, I don't!**

******Yuki: Okay, okay. Enough is enough.**

******'Till next time, people!**

******OC's belong to their respective owners.**


	22. Episode 22: Vs Kidokawa Seishuu

**Yo, I managed a weekly update! So yeah.. uhm.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. (Blablabla...)**

**Please review, critique or whatever. Please keep your guesses about who is whose child for yourself. **

******Enjoy...**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 22 | Versus Kidokawa Seishuu**

* * *

"Well well, look who's back. Where were you?" Draco had a small smirk on his lips as the brown-haired boy walked into the training's room.

"Does it matter?"

"Hmm, yeah, pretty much. Can't have my precious tactician running away. Plus, we have to help Deimos with training. Orders from boss," Draco nodded towards blonde-haired boy waiting in front of the goal.

"Well, I'm here, so you don't have to worry. I just.. had to confirm something," the boy walked towards Deimos.

"Oh, Canes. You have come. Can we start now?" Deimos asked, impatiently tapping his foot.

"You don't need me to start training," Canes said as he looked off into the distance.

"Eh?" Deimos frowned in confusion.

"Oh, just ignore that emotionless chump. Come on. Get a goal," Draco smirked at the blonde-haired boy.

"Okay," Deimos concentrated his attention on the goal with keeper in front of himself.

"Draco."

Draco turned his head towards Canes. "Yeah?"

"Why can't I remember my past?" Canes kept Draco's eyes locked.

"Eh, you had an accident and – "

"And my parent died in it," Canes finished for him. Draco nodded.

"Why are you asking about it again? I thought you would let this go."

Canes ignored the glare he got from Draco. "No reason."

"You always say that." Draco growled.

"Your moods still change as quick as ever," Was Canes' calm reply.

"Don't you go changing the subject."

"Hmm.. I'm not – "

"Excuse me, Canes, but boss wants to see you."

Canes turned towards the boy from Deimos' team if he was correct, who had come to deliver that message.

"Very well," Canes gave Draco one last emotionless glance before moving towards boss' office.

* * *

"Ah, Canes, Canes, Canes, or should I say 'Takeo'?" Boss was smiling from behind his desk as Canes walked through the door.

"Have you forgotten? I took you under my wing just as all the others whose parents died in tragic events. So you mustn't go around town and talk to 'old childhood friends'. You understand?" Boss smiled ever so friendly, but Canes saw right through it.

"Yes, Sir," he mumbled as his expression never changed, neither did his slumped way of standing or his habit of putting only his thumbs in his pockets.

"There's a good lad. Now, I want you to do me a favour and send our dear top rank captains to me? Not including Draco of course. Although on second thought, tell Draco to get here too, but he has to wait until I'm finished with those three, okay? Good," Boss dismissed him and spun his chair around.

Canes looked at the back of the chair before turning around and making his way through the door.

_The more times they tell me that my parents died, the more I get the feeling that they are still alive. Boss also said that I had no siblings or other family whatsoever, but somehow, somewhere in my heart I feel that they are a bunch of filthy liars. I'll research myself if I have to._

"Oi, Canes! Where're you going?" Draco came to walk next to him.

"I was sent by boss to fetch you and the three captains, though you had to wait until he was finished talking with them," Canes simply replied.

"Oh, I see," Draco seemed to think for a moment. "Then, I'll go now. I want to get their panties in a knot with worry," he smirked and then walked away while Canes continued his way towards the training's rooms. He opened the door of the first room and sighed in annoyance when he saw the three captains in one and the same room, but mostly that meant only trouble. He already saw that he should quickly interfere and straightened himself.

"The three captains of – "

* * *

"You say what now!? No, you've got to be kidding me!" Endou stared towards Ryuukaze with his mouth open.

"Well, she just told you, didn't she?" Kawana said impatiently.

"But – " Endou started.

"I don't entirely get it.. What exactly is the problem here?" Sakuma looked around the room. Tsugumi sighed.

"Apparently three old teammates went to Kidokawa Seishuu, our next opponent."

"So? I don't see what the big deal is," Sakuma frowned.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just enjoy the match as we normally do!" Endou had gotten over his initiate surprise and smiled broadly. "Let's show Ikeda, Shoshi-san and Nose-san what we're made of!"

A cheer went around the room.

"Come on, let's start training!"

And with that the entire team left the clubhouse. Only the managers stayed a little longer.

"Sometimes that attitude pisses me off," Kawana shook her head in annoyance.

"Oh, come on, Kawana. Cheer up. Let's go oversee their training!" Takahashi smiled and walked towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah," Kawana waved her hand, but did follow the brown-haired girl outside.

"Well, what're we gonna do now, Mamera?"

"..I'm going outside too," the girl said quietly.

"Aww, Mamera! Don't leave me alone! You can.. uhm.. you can help me out with.. uh.. something!" Ryuukaze smiled hopefully.

"..There's nothing much I can do except help with overseeing their training. Good luck with research, Rei," Mamera gave her a small smile and then walked outside too. Rei let out a puff of air.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that Kawana is a bad influence on her, but.. come to think of, she has practically been skipping through the hallways since two days ago. I wonder what happened with Tsugumi to make her so happy?" Ryuukaze pouted for a moment and then turned towards the computer in the corner of the room. "Okay, Kidokawa Seishuu, beware of Ryuukaze Rei's internet and research skills! I will find everything there is to find about you!"

* * *

_Day of the match._

"Wow, Kidokawa Seishuu sure is a big school," Saito was looking around with an open mouth as they walked through the long hallway, the way being lead by apparently a first year from the second team of Kidokawa.

"Yeah, it's evenly matched with Mannouzaka," Kazemaru was just as impressed as the orange-haired defender.

"With the same lovely people," Fubuki said rather bitterly as she walked briskly past the two. Saito and Kazemaru frowned at each other with worry.

"I see that you have found replacements on time."

They all stopped in their tracks when the turquoise-haired ex-ace striker showed up in front of them.

"Ikeda?" Endou looked in surprise at his former team-mate.

"Yeah, let's see, Kidou Masaru and.. uhm.. what was your name again?" Ikedae smirked mockingly at Sakuma, who glared at first and then smirked as well.

"My name? The name's Sakuma Hiroki," he gave a small courteous bow, a smirk still playing his lips as he continued talking. "I guess my name can easily be forgotten since I've never been an ace striker or anything, but you have! Uhm... Iku.. Ika.. Ikki..? Hmm.. what was it again?"

"Ikeda," the turquoise-haired boy had a glare that could kill, but Sakuma continued smiling.

"Oh, yeah! Of course! I'm sorry. It totally slipped my mind what the name was of the loser who insulted Shizuka," his smirk had vanished and he glared back with an evenly matched death glare.

"Uhm.. maybe we should.. go now," Endou smiled a bit as he tapped Sakuma on the shoulder, who eased up all of a sudden. Sakuma dropped his glare and then gave one last mocking smirk.

"See ya on the field.. Ikuda," he said as he followed the rest of the team and gave a little wave.

"Ikeda!" Ikeda yelled after him.

* * *

("Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the second match of the Nationals! It is Raimon versus Kidokawa Seishuu! Let's first look at Raimon's line-up! The forwards: number ten and ace striker, Gouenji Isamu; number eleven, Tsugumi Hisoka; and number eight, Sakuma Hiroki! Midfielders: number seven, Kazemaru Fumio; number five, Kidou Masaru; number six, Fuschida Tetsuhiko; and number nine, Fubuki Shizuka! Defenders: number two, Nakahara Kiemon; number four, Saito Taisuke; and number three, Azama Kiyoshi! And lastly, goalkeeper, number one and captain, Endou Nao!")

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~Gouenji~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~Tsugumi~~Sakuma~~~~~**

**~~Kazemaru~~Kidou~~Fuschida~~**

**~~~~~~~~~Fubuki~~~~~~~~~**

**~~Saito~~Nakahara~~Azama~~**

**~~~~~~~~~Endou~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

("And here is Kidokawa Seishuu's line-up! It seems that there are some ex-members of Raimon in it too! The forwards are: number eleven, Ichimonji Senzo; and number ten, ace striker and ex-ace striker of Raimon, Ikeda Yoru! The midfielders are: number eight, Tamuro Sadaharu; number nine, Kamisaka Takuji; number six and ex-midfielder of Raimon, Shoshi Misaki; and number seven, Nagata Akihito! Next, the defenders are: number three, Okuda Nariakira; number five and ex-defender, Nose Isaka; number two, Iwahara Shoko; and number four and captain, Hiraki Tatsuya! And their goalkeeper: number one, Sugiyama Yoshino!")

* * *

**~~~~Ikeda~~~~~~~Ichimonji~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~Tamuro~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~Shoshi~~~~~Kamisaka~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~Nagata~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~Okuda~~Nose~~Iwahara~~Hiraki~~**

**~~~~~~~~~Sugiyama~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

("And here is the kick-off!")

* * *

Raimon's kick-off.

Gouenji kicked the ball to Tsugumi, who quickly passed it to Sakuma when Ichimonji ran towards him.

("Gouenji starts and kicks the ball to Tsugumi. Tsugumi runs up, but avoids conflict with Ichimonji by passing the ball to Sakuma. Sakuma quickly runs over the middle line, but comes face to face with Ikeda!")

"G'day, mate," Sakuma winked as he faked an Australian accent and kicked the ball in the air as he moved past Ikeda.

"G'bye, mate," he said as he caught the ball on his foot without looking at it.

("Sakuma gets past Ikeda and has now somewhat of a free run, but oh! He gets to eat grass when Shoshi brings him down with a sliding tackle!")

Shoshi glanced back as Sakuma spit some grass out of his mouth while getting up, and then returned his gaze to the front again. He then passed the ball to Ikeda, who ran up in a rapid pace. He slid to a stop when Fuschida ran towards him and he passed the ball to Tamuro.

("Ikeda passes to Tamuro, who then passes to Ichimonji. Ichimonji runs far into enemy territory and passes the ball the the far side where Ikeda is running! How will they get past the fearsome Fubuki Shizuka? Eh..? EH!?" the commentator nearly fell of his chair.)

Namely, Ikeda stopped when he got the ball and he started to spin on his hands, creating a small tornado. The ball flew up to knee hight. "Spinning Shot V2!" he yelled and kicked the ball towards the goal.

Endou, stunned by the suddenness, jumped, but to no avail.

("G-GOAL!? YES! GOAL! By shooting from there he doesn't risk a confrontation from Fubuki and giving that no one expected that someone would shoot from way over there, he had the act of surprise on his side! The score is zero-one for Kidokawa Seishuu!")

* * *

"Endou! Are you okay?" Saito ran towards his captain as he got to his feet.

"Yeah," Endou smiled and then frowned, "I never thought that he improved so much."

"Uh-huh. But now we're prepared to take him on when he shoots like that again," Saito balded his fist and let his face flush with seriousness.

"Yeah! Be sure to!" Endou chuckled at his friend's face and patted him on the shoulder. "Let's tie the score, okay?"

"Yup!"

* * *

Raimon's kick-off.

Gouenji kicked the ball to Tsugumi and ran forward.

("Tsugumi has the ball and moves at a quick pace towards Ichimonji and then passes it to Gouenji. Gouenji slips past Tamuro and passes the ball back to Sakuma, who is running up the flank. He manages to evade Shoshi's killer slide this time by jumping into the air together with the ball. He passes it, while still mid air, to Gouenji. Gouenji evades Nagata and passes the ball back to Tsugumi. Tsugumi moves towards the penalty area and.. Oh! Iwahara makes a sliding tackle and kicks the ball away from Tsugumi's feet! The ball is about to go out of b – No wait! Kazemaru manages to get it just before it crosses the line! He makes a pass to Tsugumi, who has quickly recovered from his ball loss. He slips through the hole that was created when Iwahara ran forward to stop him. Tsugumi is now in the penalty area!")

Tsugumi kicked the ball ahead of his feet and then took a sprint to catch up with it again. When he got near the ball again, he kicked it as hard as he could and in such a way that the ball started spinning really hard, making the ball hard to see. "Valley Wind!" the ball shot towards the goal as if it was getting bounced between two walls.

The ball flew towards Sugiyama. When the ball came close to him, he slammed multiple times against it, "Counter Drive!" and with the last hit, he slammed the ball into the ground and stopped it.

"What?" Tsugumi stared at the ball and in astonishment. Sugiyama smirked as he picked it up from the ground.

"Ikeda!" he kicked the ball at full force towards the ace striker as he got rid of Sakuma and dashed straight towards the penalty area. He came to a stop again when he saw none of his teammates around while Fubuki had taken a position between him and Endou.

"Fine then," he hissed as he glared at the girl. "I'll kick you to pieces if you won't move."

Fubuki snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Ikeda growled and bared his teeth as he started to spin on his hands, creating a small tornado. The ball flew up to knee hight. "Spinning Shot V2!" he yelled and kicked the ball towards the goal and in this case, Fubuki too. Fubuki didn't move a muscle and watched the ball whiz closer to her. Then she did a step to the side and as the ball was about to flew past her she made a pirouette and smashed her foot against the ball. She slid back and then the ball blasted her aside, but it was an easy catch for Endou.

As Endou caught the ball without any afford he turned towards Fubuki, who moved into a sitting position and shook her head.

"Are you all right, Shizuka?" Saito held out his hand to her. She smiled as she took it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't got the timing entirely right, though," she pursed her lips for a moment as she stared off in the distance.

"The timing?" Saito frowned. She turned towards him again with a smile.

"Oh.. It's nothing," she nodded and then returned towards her place.

* * *

("The match isn't going anywhere anymore. Raimon is going on defence and Kidokawa can't break through! It does seem that it's taking its toll on the players! While Raimon tries to keep Kidokawa's barrage of attacks on bay their effort is taking its toll! What is Raimon's play maker, Kidou, planning!? Oh! There sounds the whistle! The score is zero-one for Kidokawa Seishuu!")

* * *

"So tiring to defend." Sakuma plopped down on a bench in the locker room as he drank greedily from a bottle of water.

"Yeah, well, we couldn't let them have any more goals, seeing how tough their defence is," Kidou looked off in the distance for a moment. "But now we have to tie the score. Fubuki. The moment you see an opportunity move up as well, understood?"

"Yeah, sure," Fubuki nodded and her face stood serious.

"Sakuma, you're marking that Ikeda until I say that you can move. Got that?" Kidou shot him a stern glare. Sakuma waved him off with his hand.

"I'm not deaf. No moving away from that guy till you say I can."

"Gouenji, Tsugumi, you'll be decoys for now. Fuschida and Kazemaru, you won't move an inch until the person with the ball is within reach. If it's a forward that comes close to you, mark him. Don't let him anywhere near the defenders. You got that?" the four nodded in unison. Kidou nodded as well and then sat down, retying his shoelace.

"Okay, guys! We got our orders! Let's win this match and show them how much _we_ improved!" Endou pumped his fist into the air. The rest of the team followed suit.

* * *

("Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, for the second half of this match between ex-team members! The score is zero-one for Kidokawa Seishuu and Raimon has been on the defence since that very first goal! Will they keep on defending or will they go for the goal this half!? Neither team has made any changes in their line-up and there is the kick-off!")

* * *

Kidokawa's kick-off.

Ikeda kicked the ball to Tamuro and they ran forwards, but the moment Ikeda passed the middle line Sakuma was at his side. Tamuro passed the ball to Ichimonji. Said forward could run almost freely since Tsugumi ran straight past him and Kazemaru held his place. Ichimonji frowned at that and passed the ball back to Kamisaka. Ichimonji kept on running, but was then stopped by Kazemaru, who put his mark on him as well. Kamisaka looked around. Tamuro was being marked by Kidou, Ikeda by Sakuma and then he spotted the straw-haired third year. He made a long pass towards Shoshi, who made himself ready to use his hissatsu to get past Fuschida, but the dark green-haired boy was faster.

He slashed the air with his hand, making violet strings appear. "Hunter's Net!" then, with his other hand he slashed again and another set of strings appear, completing a full laser net. Tsukasa got bounced away by the net and Fuschida got the ball. Since there was about half a field of free space Fuschida could run until half the enemy's half. When Okuda ran towards him he passed the ball to Gouenji, who immediately passed it towards Tsugumi, because Nagata came in his way. Both Hiraki and Iwahara ran towards the dark blue-haired forwards, so he passed it to Fubuki, who had suddenly appeared before Nose. Before Nose could do anything she already spun the ball with her legs into the air. While doing so it got covered with an icy aura. Then she made two turns in the air. "Eternal Blizzard!" she said coolly as she kicked the ball. The ball whizzed past Nose in the blink of an eye. It then continued its way towards Sugiyama. When the ball came close to him, he slammed once against the ball, but he got blow into the goal with the force of the shot.

("GOAL! Fubuki ties the score! It all happened so fast! First Raimon sealed off the forwards, then they had a free run across the field followed by a series of precise pass work, before the ball ended up at Fubuki's feet where she used Eternal Blizzard and blasted the ball into the goal! Truly magnificent! The score is now one-one!")

* * *

Kidokawa's kick-off.

Ikeda kicked the ball to Tamuro. Tamuro moved forward a bit, but then did a back pass to Kamisaka. Said midfielder passed the ball to the other side of the field to Shoshi. The straw-haired midfielder made a long pass towards Ichimonji, who quickly kicked it back to Kamisaka, because Kazemaru came there to mark him again. Kamisaka made a long pass towards Shoshi again. When Fuschida came to block his path again, Shoshi was prepared.

He made a contortion and stamped on the ball. "Flame Veil," the ball went underground and flames came out of the ground where the ball went. Then, when it reached Fuschida it jumped out of the ground again and burned Fuschida. Shoshi looked back once at the boy on the ground, but then looked forward again just to see Fubuki walking towards the spot in front of him.

She gave him a sweet smile and then she skated towards him, jumped up and spun around. Then, she stepped on the ground with one foot. "Ice Ground." Ice crawled towards Shoshi and temporarily froze him then Fubuki took the ball, which had flown up in the air. She smiled and then kicked the ball all the way to the front where Gouenji took it. Again Nagata came in his way and he passed the ball to Tsugumi.

Meanwhile Sakuma had, on Kidou's orders, left his mark on Ikeda and was running near the sideline, not being noticed by the defenders. So, while Hiraki and Iwahara blocked Tsugumi's path and Okuda and Nose ran towards Gouenji, Sakuma snuck by the sidelines.

Tsugumi glanced around and then noticed the cyan-haired boy. He made a long pass and the ball was at Sakuma's feet. He then kicked the ball up to waist hight and closed his eyes. The ball started to get a black-purple aura. He then opened his eyes. "Death Laser!" He kicked the ball while it was on waist height with the bottom of his foot. It shot towards the goal, a purplish-black stream following it.

Sugiyama dived towards it, but to no avail.

("GOAL! Raimon is overwhelming Kidokawa Seishuu with a barrage of attacks and accurate passes! It seems that the roles are in reverse this half! The score is two-one for Raimon, but there is still enough time on the clock for Kidokawa Seishuu to make a comeback!")

* * *

Kidokawa's kick-off.

Ikeda kicked the ball to Tamuro, who then passed it towards Shoshi. Ikeda kept standing on the spot where he started. Sakuma looked back at Kidou with a frown while the play maker nodded. So, Sakuma walked towards Ikeda and took his position there. In comparison to the last two times when Sakuma has marked him he was remarkably calm. While Shoshi ran across the field towards Fuschida he passed it towards Ichimonji and then actually started marking Fuschida. Ichimonji then passed the ball to Kamisaka.

("Kamisaka has the ball and then passes it to.. to Ikeda!? Ikeda somehow managed to leave Sakuma in the dust and moves at a rapid pace via the sidelines. Fubuki moves towards him and – ")

Ikeda kicked the ball up in the air and then jumped up as well. When he came above the ball he made a somersault and kicked the ball back towards the ground with both feet. He landed back on the ground again as well and when the ball bounced up again he jumped up again. "Vindictive Force!" he kicked the ball at full force towards the goal.

Endou gathered energy in his right hand and raised it up into the air. A hand was then formed. "God Hand!" he thrust it forwards to catch the shoot. The ball crashed against the hand and Endou slid backwards. Then, with a shattering sound, the hand broke and the ball blasted into the goal.

("GOAL! Ikeda ties the score again! There are only minutes left on the clock! Which team will win this match!?")

* * *

Raimon's kick-off.

Gouenji kicked the ball to Tsugumi, who quickly ran forward and evaded Ichimonji. He then lost the ball to Kamisaka, who passed it forward to Ichimonji. The forward continued running, but got taken down by Kazemaru's sliding tackle. He continued dribbling until he came across Kamisaka. Kazemaru dashed, at a high speed, to the left, then to the right. "Shippuu Dash," he dashed left again and moved towards the middle of the field. Gouenji was running there too and when Kazemaru finally reached him, they glanced at each other for a moment and then nodded.

They dribbled at the same speed and distance towards the ball. Then they both kicked it simultaneously into the air and then jumped up as well. When both of them, along with the ball, were in the air, they kicked it once more. "Honoo no Kazamidori!" This time the ball gets covered by fire, forming six wings as it headed towards the goal.

Sugiyama stood petrified in the goal for a moment, staring at the soaring bird. Then, when the ball came closer to him, he slammed once against the ball, but again he and the ball ended up in the goal.

("GOAL! The combination hissatsu of Kazemaru and Gouenji soars into the goal! And there blows the whistle! The score is three-two for Raimon! Raimon will now go to the quarter-finals!")

* * *

**Another chapter has come to an end..**

**You know, I actually enjoyed writing this match.. I was completely caught up in it, maybe because I haven't written one in a long time. Anyway.. I have a question.. you see, I was wondering who your favourite characters are from my story. I won't get angry or anything.. just curious. I even have my favourites. **

**Yuki: Please don't let there be many more matches.. **

**Endou: Why not? They're awesome!**

**Yuki: You only have to play in them! I have to-**

**Sakuma: Have you guys seen Shizuka?**

**Yuki: Ah! You shut your trap, you dumbass!**

**Sakuma: Eh?**

**It might or might not take a while for the next chapter since I have to read four books in two weeks.. Anyways … See ya later, alligator!**

******OC's belong to their respective owners.**


	23. Episode 23: Troubles arise

***Whispers* Friday was my birthday, hip, hip hooray for me...**

**Anyway, here's chapter 23.. You know, I would have never expected myself to write it up to this far. Let alone finish it, but I've set my mind on finishing this and in preference before my final exams.**

**Hmm.. I just discovered something I'm not too happy with, but I can't really change it anymore. You see, the matches in the nationals should be in the stadium, but I kinda forgot that. So the first two matches against Sengoku Igajima and Kidokawa Seishuu should actually be in the stadium. But just so you know, the matches from now on will be in the stadium. I'm really sorry for messing it up.**

**Okay, I know I keep changing styles and such, but I'm getting too lazy so sometimes the past is in **_Italics. _**So now you know.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. (six more chapters of this..)**

**Please review, critique or whatever. Please keep your guesses about who is whose child for yourself.**

******Enjoy...**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 23 | Troubles arise**

* * *

_The next day._

"It's quite amazing that we've already come this far," Saito said, smiling around the soccer club room where everyone was either seated or leaned against the wall. Except for Shindou, that was, because he had to discuss matters with Kodama-sensei.

"Yeah, who would've thought," Kazemaru nodded.

"Well, you got me on your team," Sakuma smirked.

"We could do without you," Kidou answered. Sakuma stuck out his tongue.

"So our next opponents could either be Arakumo Gakuen or Gassan Kunimitsu?" Gouenji asked Rei, who was turning rounds with her chair. She stopped for a second to nod and then continued turning around.

"Arakumo is feared for its fierce attacking pattern while Gassan Kunimitsu is feared for its harsh defence," Kidou said thoughtfully, Fubuki nodding in agreement.

"Indeed. I wonder how this match will turn out," she said thoughtfully, grabbing something that hung around her neck tightly.

"Hmm? Zuka? Is that what I think it is?" Sakuma leaned over the table.

"If you think, yes. And didn't I tell you to stop calling me 'Zuka'?" She shot him a glare, but he just snorted and sat back on his chair again, a thoughtful expression on his face. Fubuki raised an eyebrow at him, but then Endou stood up and caught everyone's attention.

"Come on, guys! Let's just start training. Rei'll tell us when she knows the score, right?" he turned towards the brown-haired girl, who nodded quickly. Then, he turned back towards the rest. "Let's practice on our passes and defence, seeing as we have no adult here," that last part he added sourly, but still smiled brightly as he walked towards the door and signalled for the rest to get outside.

* * *

Saito sighed as he walked home. He had been trying to master a hissatsu with his tutor, but he hadn't pulled it off yet. What was he doing wrong? He made a turn and arrived at a soccer field which was normally locked, but his mentor had the keys.

Saito smiled broadly and ran to towards the middle of the field where his mentor was already waiting for him. The man had shoulder length, pink-coloured hair and azure-blue eyes.

"I'm here, Kirino-senpai."

"Ready to master it this time?" Kirino gave a little smile.

"I sure hope so," Saito sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kirino eyed the boy more seriously.

"Well, you've been saying that every time now, but I just can't master it. I'm a worthless defender. I'm the only one on the team who can't stop hissatsu shoots, or even defend in general. I just," Saito stared towards the ground, "can't keep up with the others, I guess."

Kirino looked a little longer towards the boy and sighed. He placed his hand on the orange-haired boy's shoulder, making him look up.

"I once thought that I wasn't as good as my best friend. That I couldn't keep up with him. He had suddenly become so much stronger in such a sort time and I could only look at him from the back. But later I realized that as a defender it was my job to look after him from the back. And only by hard practice you will get things done. So let's get going, okay?" Kirino smiled. Saito looked in disbelief at him firstly, but then smiled as well.

"Okay, senpai!"

* * *

_The next day._

Sakuma was deeply in thought as he ran rounds around the field as a warm-up. He kept remembering what Fubuki had told him years ago. After he and Takeo had insisted on teaching her soccer after she had declined multiple times. And then again yesterday.

* * *

"_Hiroki? Can I talk to you for a second?" Fubuki walked towards him after practice._

"_Hmm? What is it, Shizuka?" Sakuma turned towards the girl after going through his hair with a towel._

"_Remember what I said five years ago?"_

"_You have said a lot, though less than nowadays." _

_Fubuki sighed in near frustration, making Sakuma raise an eyebrow in surprise._

"_About the thing I don't like to say out loud, remember?" _

"_Oh, that. What's with it?" he examined the girl as she was hopping nervously from one foot to the other, an action she only did when it concerned her illness. _

"_I have to go to the hospital in the evening. Can you cover for me until I'm back?" _

"_Wait. What? Go to the hospital? What's – "_

"_Nothing. Just a check-up, but doctors are always so fussy. So they might keep me there longer than needed." She waved it off. Sakuma sighed. She was always so airy when the subject came upon her illness._

"_I see. Wait. Don't they know about it yet?" Fubuki pulled a face as if she had just been busted with stealing candy._

"_Uh, I didn't exactly see the need in concerning them with it right now. So you hush, okay?" she poked on his chest with a stern face. Sakuma heaved another sigh._

"_Yeah yeah, you do have to tell them eventually though."_

"_I know that," she said indignantly, "I just.. I'll tell them. Later. I have to go now. See you later," ahe smiled rather sadly and then walked off._

"_Yeah, I'll come visit you later," he said after her, smiling as brightly as he could and so did she. But when she rounded the corner his face fell into a frown. _

"_For a clever person, she's really stupid every now and then."_

* * *

"Hey, Sakuma? Where's Shizuka?" Endou came running next to him, shaking Sakuma out of his daydream.

"Oh, she.. she had to be somewhere, yes," he nodded and nearly fell over his own feet.

"I see. She will be there tomorrow, right?" Endou raised an eyebrow when Sakuma kept silent for a long time. Eventually the cyan-haired boy sighed and looked him in the eye, shaking his head lightly.

"I seriously wouldn't know, Endou. I'm sorry,"

And he sped up, far in front of the others.

* * *

"Guys! Guys! Gassan Kunimitsu lost! Our next opponent will be Arakumo Gakuen!" Rei came dashing down the stairs. Everyone stopped with their training and turned towards the brown-haired girl.

"They won with like overpowering strength! They never stopped attacking," she said when she reached the bottom of the stairs and everyone had gathered around her.

"That could be problematic," Kidou said thoughtfully. "Especially because Fubuki is nowhere to be found," she was Kidou's tactical conversation partner.

"Yeah," Saito frowned in worry and looked towards the ground.

"Don't worry, guys! It'll be all right!" Endou nodded and smiled, but everyone could see that even he was nervous about the grey-haired girl's absent.

"She'll be here tomorrow," he added.

* * *

The thing was that Fubuki didn't appear the next day. Neither did she the following days. Every time they tried to ask Sakuma he grew silent and waved it off, saying that he really didn't know where she was. Then it was already Thursday and still no sign of Fubuki. Also Sakuma had developed the habit of being too busy to speak and avoid any contact with teammates, even Kidou, because the pressure of their questions on where she was were killing him.

When the evening fell he made his way towards Fubuki. Though when he arrived at her hospital bed it was empty.

"Typical," he murmured and walked outside the building to the garden in the back.

"Little Zuka shouldn't be out of her bed," he said when he spotted the girl keeping up a soccer ball. She stuck out her tongue when she saw him.

"Little Hiroki shouldn't call Shizuka 'Zuka'," She retorted and kicked the ball towards him.

"Fine fine, so you will be there tomorrow, right?" he caught the ball with his foot and started keeping it up.

"Of course. There's no way they can keep me here during a match, right?" she smiled encouragingly, but mostly it was just meant for convincing herself that it was true. Sakuma smiled back.

"Let's hope so," he kicked the ball back towards her and she caught it with her hands.

"Yeah," she looked sadly towards the ball.

* * *

"Where is Shizuka?" Endou asked, nervously looking towards Sakuma who in turn was staring towards the ground. They were about to head towards the stadium and there was still no sign of the grey-haired midfielder. Shindou didn't look too happy either.

"Sakuma. Where is she? You're the one who knows her best," the greyish-brown-haired coach gave Sakuma a stern look, but he only shook his head.

"I'm sorry, coach. She said she would come, but – " he sighed and shook his head once more.

"But what?" Shindou frowned.

"I'm really sorry, but she'll murder me if I tell," Sakuma went with his hand through his hair and kept his eyes locked on the ground. Shindou let out an annoyed grunt and wanted to keep on asking, but then a mobile went off.

Sakuma blinked and took the device from his pockets.

"Zuka?"

After that about the whole team suddenly stood around him, but before he could say anything else Shindou took the mobile for his hands.

"Fubuki? Where are you? We're about to go to the stadium."

While listening to the girl's reply his face kept getting grimmer and grimmer.

"I see. Next time tell me sooner. Don't rush it."

And with that he hung up and thought for moment, giving the device back to Sakuma.

"It seems that we have to play this match without Fubuki," Shindou said as he turned towards the rest of the team.

"WHAT!?" The entire team, minus Sakuma, chorused.

"Come one, get in the van," Shindou signalled for them to enter wearily. They did with reluctance and when they asked why Shizuka wouldn't come, Shindou just shut them up. When they finally arrived at the stadium, they got shushed in the dressing room and decided to leave Sakuma alone, because he seemed to get more miserable by the second.

They made the last preparations for the match and lined up in front of the door of the field. Arakumo was neatly lined up alongside them, but they had already counted the difference in numbers. A girl with light pink hair and light brown eyes walked turned towards Endou.

"My name is Wataru Sakura. I'm Arakumo's captain," she smiled mildly as she held out her hand towards him. Endou looked a moment at it before taking it.

"Endou Nao," he smiled as brightly as he could, but it didn't exactly work out. The girl pressed her lips together and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Good luck," she nodded and then took her position again.

"Not sure if she was just being nice or wanted to make us feel even more miserable," Fuschida muttered under his breath, making Tsugumi and Sakuma who were standing in front and behind him respectively, sigh.

* * *

("Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the quarter finals of the nationals of the Football Frontier! Today is the match of Arakumo Gakuen versus Raimon Jr. High! Let's take a look at the formations! First up is Raimon! The forwards: number ten and ace striker, Gouenji Isamu, number eleven, Tsugumi Hisoka; and number eight, Sakuma Hiroki! Midfielders: number seven, Kazemaru Fumio; number five, Kidou Masaru; number six, Fuschida Tetsuhiko; and.. eh? Where is Fubuki Shizuka?! Is she delayed or..? A-anyway, moving on! Defenders: number two, Nakahara Kiemon; number four, Saito Taisuke; and number three, Azama Kiyoshi! And lastly, goalkeeper, number one and captain, Endou Nao!")

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~Gouenji~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~Tsugumi~~Sakuma~~~~~**

**~Kazemaru~Kidou~~Fuschida~~**

**~~Saito~~Nakahara~~Azama~~**

**~~~~~~~~~Endou~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

(And now here is the line-up for Arakumo! Forwards: number ten and ace striker, Honami Hyobu; number eleven and captain, Wataru Sakura; and number nine, Hatori Hokichi! Midfielders: number seven, Tanizaki Katai; number eight, Shimada Kenzo; number five, Sanda Koji; and number six, Ozaki Naoki! Defenders: number two, Mimasuya Shuichi; number three, Ino Narihara; and number four, the lovely, Higuchi Minami! And lastly the goalkeeper: number one, Nijima Hoshiko!")

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~Wataru~~~~~~~~~**

**~~Honami~~~~~~~~~Hatori~~**

**~~~~~Tanizaki~~Shimada~~~~~**

**~~~~~~Sanda~~Ozaki~~~~~~**

**~~Mimasuya~~Ino~~Higuchi~~**

**~~~~~~~~~Nijima~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

("Let's see where this odd match will bring us!")

* * *

**That's it for this one...**

**I'm sorry that this one is so crappy. I just wanted it done.. I wanted to make the part with Kirino longer, but I didn't know how..**

**Yuki: I'm off to a corner to huddle in.**

**Sakuma: Me too.**

**Saito: Can I join too?**

**Fuschida: Everyone is depressed.**

**Tsugumi: Seems so..**

**Yuki: *In the emo-corner* I'm not depressed. I just want my inspiration back!**

**Kazemaru: Let's just end this, okay?**

**OC's belong to their respective owners.**


	24. Episode 24: Vs Arakumo

**Okay, I am a horrible, horrible person. I left it hanging for more than 2 months, again! I am so sorry! I was writing and then I got stuck and all inspiration was gone and almost no one reviewed and I was like "oh, so nobody cares anymore?" and then I thought everyone died on fanfic, because no one updated anymore. And then my exams were in plain sight and I couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. And well, here I am again. My exams are over and done with (that is to say that I graduate otherwise I have to take them again and then I am going to cry)**

**So yeah, that was my rant and pathetic excuse for not updating... I hope you can forgive me.. I am going to update weekly again from now on (I hope). There are still 5 chapters after this one, so the ending is coming near.**

**Oh, and I frigging rewrote this entire thing. And with rewrote I mean I fixed all the spelling errors I came across and fix my horrible speech pattern at the beginning. Gosh, I had no idea my English writing skills sucked that much. I hope it's better now. Though, punctuation in still not my best point. (Get it? Punctuation? Point? Never mind..)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven in any way.**

**Please review, critique or whatever. Please keep your guesses about who is whose child for yourself. **

******Enjoy...**

* * *

******Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 24 | Versus Arakumo**

* * *

("Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the quarter finals of the nationals of the Football Frontier! Today is the match of Arakumo Gakuen versus Raimon Jr. High! Let's take a look at the formations! First up is Raimon! The forwards: number ten and ace striker, Gouenji Isamu, number eleven, Tsugumi Hisoka; and number eight, Sakuma Hiroki! Midfielders: number seven, Kazemaru Fumio; number five, Kidou Masaru; number six, Fuschida Tetsuhiko; and.. eh? Where is Fubuki Shizuka?! Is she delayed or..? A-anyway, moving on! Defenders: number two, Nakahara Kiemon; number four, Saito Taisuke; and number three, Azama Kiyoshi! And lastly, goalkeeper, number one and captain, Endou Nao!")

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~Gouenji~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~Tsugumi~~Sakuma~~~~~**

**~Kazemaru~Kidou~~Fuschida~~**

**~~Saito~~Nakahara~~Azama~~**

**~~~~~~~~~Endou~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

(And now here is the line-up for Arakumo! Forwards: number ten and ace striker, Honami Hyobu; number eleven and captain, Wataru Sakura; and number nine, Hatori Hokichi! Midfielders: number seven, Tanizaki Katai; number eight, Shimada Kenzo; number five, Sanda Koji; and number six, Ozaki Naoki! Defenders: number two, Mimasuya Shuichi; number three, Ino Narihara; and number four, the lovely, Higuchi Minami! And lastly the goalkeeper: number one, Nijima Hoshiko!")

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~Wataru~~~~~~~~~**

**~~Honami~~~~~~~~~Hatori~~**

**~~~~~Tanizaki~~Shimada~~~~~**

**~~~~~~Sanda~~Ozaki~~~~~~**

**~~Mimasuya~~Ino~~Higuchi~~**

**~~~~~~~~~Nijima~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

("Let's see where this odd match will bring us!")

* * *

Arakumo's kick-off.

Wataru kicked the ball to Hatori, who kicked it to Honami. He ran forward and then passed the ball to Tanizaki. He ran forward and then passed the ball back to Honami when he reached the middle line.

("Honami gets the ball from Tanizaki and moves up at a swift pace. He kicks the ball to Shimada, who is running at the other side of the field. When Kazemaru gets in his way, he passes the ball to Wataru. She jumps over Kidou's sliding tackle and passes the ball to Tanizaki. They move in a quick pace through the piece of open field and are now eye in eye with the defenders!")

Tanizaki stopped when Azama ran towards him and then passed the ball to Wataru. She ran towards Saito, but at the last moment she passed it to the side where Shimada appeared with Kazemaru on his heals. The moment Shimada got the ball, he gave it a small tick, making it bounce towards Tanizaki again, who had manoeuvred past Azama. He then passed the ball into the penalty area where Wataru got past Saito and took the ball.

Wataru kicked the ball up in the air. There it hung motionlessly for a couple of seconds before Wataru jumped in the air as well. When she did the ball started spinning and cherry blossom petals started blowing around the ball. "Blossom Storm!" Wataru kicked the ball towards the goal, the petals a deadly stream behind it.

Endou gathered energy in his right hand and raised it up into the air. A hand was then formed. "God Hand!" he thrust it forwards and the ball crashed against it. The moment it did however, the petals became an aggressive blur, concealing what was taking place near the goal.

Then the petals suddenly stopped, suspended in mid-air, and then vanished altogether.

("Goal! Arakumo's fierce attack has started right of the bat! The score is one-zero for Arakumo!")

* * *

Raimon's kick-off.

Gouenji kicked the ball to Tsugumi, who kicked it to Sakuma. The cyan-haired boy ran forward and jumped over Honami's sliding tackle, then he kicked the ball to Kidou.

Kidou stopped to let Wataru pass him without her taking the ball from him. Then he passed the ball to Kazemaru.

The aquamarine-haired boy sped up and ran past Hatori before passing it forward to Tsugumi. However, Shimada intercepted the ball and quickly passed it to Tanizaki on the other side of the field.

("Tanizaki has the ball and races forward past Sakuma. He passes the ball to Honami, who passes it to Wataru. Wataru has dived past Kidou and gets confronted by both Azama and Nakahara. She quickly passes the ball back to Hatori!")

Hatori smirked as he placed his foot on the ball. Then, he rolled it backward and did a pirouette, hitting the ball with his foot again. "Flare shot!" The ball shot towards the goal, a trail of fire following.

("Hatori shoots, Endou dives and... GOAL! That makes the score two-zero for Arakumo! What will Raimon do!?")

* * *

"Sakuma," Kidou barked towards the cyan-haired boy. Said boy raised an eyebrow in response.

"Yes, Kidou, sir?" Sakuma stood up straight, making Kidou sigh.

"I want you near the sidelines at all times, but be stealthy."

"Aren't I always?" Sakuma smirked.

"Just do it, okay?"

"Aye aye, captain." Sakuma mock-saluted him before striding off to his spot, leaving Kidou rubbing his temples.

* * *

Raimon's kick-off.

Gouenji kicked the ball towards Tsugumi and they ran forward.

("Tsugumi runs up the pitch with Gouenji at his side. He then passes the ball to Kazemaru, who dashes past Hatori. Kazemaru makes a long pass towards Fuschida!")

Fuschida had to pick up his pace when both Honami and Tanizaki came running towards him. He managed to evade Tanizaki, but was forced to pass the ball to Kidou when Honami nearly swiped him off his feet with a sliding tackle.

Kidou moved up with care, taking in the positions of both the opposing and his own team. He frowned slightly when Sanda and Ozaki came to stand in his way.

He made a front flip and when he hit the ground again three copies were made of the ball. They started revolving around Kidou, "Illusion Ball." and distracted both Sanda and Ozaki. Then Kidou broke through.

He then back passed the ball to Fuschida, who ducked past Tanizaki. Fuschida bit his lip as he looked around. Arakumo was doing everything in its might to keep them from advancing. He had to say that Arakumo was top-notch. Their forwards were fierce and their defenders even more. Then, he finally saw the opening he had been waiting for. Sakuma was hopping next to the sideline with nobody's notice. Fuschida smirked a little and then kicked the ball full speed towards the cyan-haired boy.

Sakuma licked his lips as the ball hit his foot. _That Fuschida sure has good passes._ Crossed his mind in flash before he dashed past Mimasuya and had a clear shot at the goal.

He then kicked the ball up to waist hight and closed his eyes. The ball started to get a black-purple aura. He then opened his eyes. "Death Laser!" he kicked the ball while it was on waist height with the bottom of his foot. It shot towards the goal, a purplish-black stream following it.

Nijima huffed and slashed the air with his arm, a stream of gold following his movements, but before he could finish his hissatsu the ball had already arrived and blasted into the goal.

("GOAL! Sakuma takes a point back by scoring with his trademark stealth! The score is two-one for Arakumo! Will Raimon catch up before the first half ends!?")

* * *

Arakumo's kick-off.

Wataru kicked the ball to Hatori, who kicked it back to Wataru the moment Gouenji came sliding his way.

Wataru twisted past Sakuma and passed the ball to Honami. Said boy slowed down considerably and when Sakuma and Fuschida ran towards him he back passed to Tanizaki, who made a direct pass to Hatori on the other side of the field.

Hatori jumped past Kazemaru while receiving the ball and passed the ball to Wataru before Saito could even come close. She then passed it to Honami.

The ball hit him against the chest and he bounced it up in the air. There the ball got surrounded by gusts of wind as it spun wildly. Then, he did a handstand, "Gust Spin," he kicked the ball, making him and up on his feat again and with his back towards the goal. The ball shot towards the goal, a stream of wind blowing around it.

Endou gathered energy in his right hand and raised it up into the air. A hand was about to be formed, but the shot was faster.

("Honami shoots and.. GOAL! Arakumo blasts another ball into Raimon's net! By the looks of it, Raimon is in a tight spot. They are obviously thrown out of their usual game because of the absence of Fubuki! The whistle signalling for half-time blows!")

* * *

Fubuki was laying on her bed, looking towards the television. Then the ball flew into the net, making it the third goal for Arakumo.

Fubuki clenched the sheets of the bed and glared towards the screen.

"That's it," she said and she slipped out of bed. She pulled open the closet and found her clothes, including her uniform. She pulled the yellow uniform on and pulled her normal clothes over it.

She opened the door of her room slightly and looked around. _No one in sight. Perfect. _She smiled and slipped out of her room. Fubuki looked around the corner and then quickly turned back behind it.

" – Yes, I understand. No, I will – " Fuyuka was calling with someone behind the desk. Fubuki tried to think of a plan of escape, but it didn't exactly come to her. She let out a deep sigh and then decided to do it old school, as in crawling past the desk. She let herself fall on her hands and knees and moved towards the desk. She stopped when Fuyuka suddenly kept silent as well, but then the purple-haired woman continued talking again.

When Fubuki finally reached a place where she could walk upright again, she looked once more back and that was her downfall. Namely, she didn't watch where she was going and walked into someone. She stumbled backwards and blinked.

"You okay?" a nice voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uhm, I have to go now, excuse me," Fubuki wanted to walk past the man, but then a voice made her stop in her tracks.

"Taiyou-kun? Is that you? Shizuka!? Why are you in those clothes? And more importantly, why are you even out of your bed?"

Apparently the man named Taiyou must have seen the shocked expression on the girl's face, because he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Fuyuka-san. I had promised Shizuka here to take her on a walk in the park."

"But she's – "

"Just like me. Trust me. I will take good care of her," he smiled and Fuyuka frowned a little longer. Then she sighed.

"Fine, go ahead," she smiled, but then gave a stern look, "But don't let me see you do anything extensive."

"Yes, Fuyuka-san," Fubuki bowed and Taiyou lead her away.

"So, what were you planning on doing if you hadn't gotten caught?" Taiyou asked as you exited the hospital.

"I uh – My team needs me! They're behind one-three!" she looked near begging.

"Your team? Don't tell me you're the missing Fubuki Shizuka?"

"You know me?"

"I heard of you, yes. My name is Amemiya Taiyou."

"Say what now?" she stared towards him while he laughed.

"The match is nearing half-time. You can still join the second half if you're quick," he added with a more serious face.

"I was planning to, but I.."

"I'll bring you," Taiyou smiled and patted the sports car they had stopped next to.

"Really? But you're from Arakumo. Why do you – "

"I want to help you. You see, when I was your age I was stuck in the hospital a lot too. I hated being locked up in a small, white room all day, so I kept on sneaking out. Anyway, get in, or you'll be late."

"Yeah!" Fubuki jumped in the car and when they were on the road, she let out a deep sigh.

"I sure wish that my heart would stop with messing with me."

* * *

"Oh, god. We're behind with two points. Is there even a chance of winning with only ten players?" Saito was biting his thumb nervously.

"It's not necessarily about only have ten players. It's mostly because the one that is missing, is crucial for the link between defence and offence," Kidou said as he looked around.

"So we'll lose?" Fuschida asked bluntly.

"Yes, unless Fubuki magically turns up, or we change our strategy."

"So, what do you want to change about our strategy then?" Sakuma leaned back a bit. Kidou looked around and sighed. Shindou had given him instructions on thinking of a new strategy, because he had to do something. Again.

"I would go with moving Fuschida to defence while moving Kazemaru up to offence."

"Yes, yes. I would do so too, Kidou. That, or you could put me in my spot and go for an all out offence without worry."

They all turned towards the door where Fubuki was leaning against the door frame, all dressed up in uniform. She chuckled shortly when their mouths nearly hit the ground.

"Shizuka? What the hell are you doing here?" Sakuma was the only one frowning.

"Uh.. Play soccer," she smiled, but it only made Sakuma frown more.

"You snuck out again, didn't you?"

Fubuki smiled apologetically.

"Would you believe it if I snuck out with permission?" When Sakuma squinted his eyes to disbelieving slits, she sighed.

"I indeed wanted to snuck out, but I walked into someone and then Fuyuka-san caught me. The thing was that that person I bumped into, made sure I got out and then brought me here," she smiled. Sakuma was still frowning, but in a more examining way. Just when he opened his mouth to reply, Endou butted in.

"I'm sorry, but where did you snuck out from?"

Fubuki opened her mouth and then closed it again, thinking of a subtle way to bring it. "I eh.. was in the hospital for the past week. It was nothing serious. Just check-ups, but the doctors always make such a big deal of it."

"They make a big deal out of what?" Gouenji asked, frowning lightly. Fubuki sighed and looked towards the ground.

"My heart. I have an illness that affects my heart. It has the nasty habit of either beating so fast that it feels like it will burst any moment, or beat so slow and then decide to uh.. take a nap is the best way to describe it," she smiled sadly and looked back towards the ground again. "That's the reason why I never go past the middle line in the first half. I can't wind up my heart too much, so I have to put a lid on attacking. Or when I vanish for a couple of days every now and then. To go to the hospital."

They all stared towards her.

"Why didn't you tell sooner?" Endou frowned.

"I.. I didn't know how to tell.. Whenever I tell anyone, people tend to be overprotective.. They won't let me do anything anymore. I just thought that when I saw the thing about the exchange I could for once pretend to be fully healthy and not be 'the helpless, little, sick girl', because I'm not. I'm really sorry for not telling," Fubuki bowed shortly and then looked sadly towards the ground again. Endou looked towards the girl and shook his head.

"Shizuka, we _know_ that you're anything but a little, sick girl, but just tell us next time. It would save us a lot of stressing before a match."

Her head shot up and she looked incredulously around the room, only to be met with smiles and nods.

"Really? You are willing to still keep me in the team? After I lied?"

"Well, it is that we're behind with two points and you are an amazing player, so you don't have to worry about being kicked out. Just.. don't overdo it, okay?" Endou smiled brightly while Fubuki chuckled.

"Sure. I never overdo it, but since it's already the second half and I haven't played in the first; let's just say that I have a lot of energy to spill," she smirked a little.

"So I take it that we give Arakumo a taste of their own medicine?" Kidou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah. We'll give them the scare of their lives!" Sakuma smirked slightly. "Oh, and just so you know; I won't forgive you so easily for putting me through the hell of lying to everyone."

"Yeah, whatever," Fubuki have him a smile. "I'll buy you some dango later, okay?"

"That sounds good," Sakuma nodded

"Okay then. So, shall we clean up this mess of a game?"

* * *

("Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen! The score is three-one for Arakumo and it doesn't look too bright for Raimon – Wait! That's … That's Fubuki! It seems that Fubuki did decide to show up for the second half!")

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~Gouenji~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~Tsugumi~~Sakuma~~~~~**

**~~Kazemaru~~Kidou~~Fuschida~~**

**~~~~~~~~~Fubuki~~~~~~~~~**

**~~Saito~~Nakahara~~Azama~~**

**~~~~~~~~~Endou~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

("All right! Will the arrival of Fubuki turn the score around, or will Arakumo swipe the victory!?")

* * *

Raimon's kick-off.

Gouenji kicked the ball to Tsugumi, who kicked it to Kazemaru. He dashed forward leaving most of his team in the dust, but also his opponents. He even dashed past Tsugumi, evading both Hatori and Shimada in the long run.

He slowed down a little when Ozaki and Higuchi came to stand in his way. He looked around and wanted to slap himself for deciding to be speedy. Then he noticed the flash of grey and he let out a sigh. Fubuki was able to keep up.

He jumped up together with the ball and passed it mid-air towards the grey-haired girl. She jumped slightly to get it, but other than that simply continued on her way. She dived past Ino and span the ball with her legs into the air. While doing so it got covered with an icy aura. Then she made two turns in the air. "Eternal Blizzard!" she said coolly as she kicked the ball.

It soared towards the goal, leaving no time for the goalkeeper to even start his hissatsu and he dived towards the ball in a vain attempt to stop it.

("GOAL! Fubuki scores within the first minutes of the match! The score is three-two with Arakumo still in the lead! But for how long!?")

* * *

Arakumo's kick-off.

Wataru kicked the ball to Hatori and he passed it to Tanizaki. They had to play more careful now that Raimon had eleven players again.

Tanizaki kicked the ball towards Honami, who quickly ran into Raimon territory. He passed the ball to Wataru, but Fuschida jumped in between and took the ball. He then zigzagged past Honami and Tanizaki, who were taken aback, and passed it to Sakuma.

The cyan-haired boy smirked and held the ball up in the air with his knee, letting Sanda and Shimada come for him. When they were close enough he spun the ball around and kicked it high up in the air. Then, he jumped after it and did an overhead kick towards Gouenji.

Gouenji ran a few steps and then passed it to Tsugumi, who did an overlap and now dashed along the sides while Gouenji stayed in the middle. Tsugumi made a move to let Higuchi think he would pass to Gouenji, making Higuchi dive in between the path that led to Gouenji. Tsugumi smirked. His path to the goal was completely open now.

He kicked the ball ahead of his feet and then took a sprint to catch up with it again. When he got near the ball again, he kicked it as hard as he could and in such a way that the ball started spinning really hard, making the ball hard to see. "Valley Wind!" the ball shot towards the goal as if it was getting bounced between two walls.

Nijima slashed the air with his arm, a stream of gold following his movements, "Golden –"

("GOAL! Tsugumi makes the score a tie! It seems that Arakumo now has to fear Raimon's barrage of attacks!")

* * *

Arakumo's kick-off.

Wataru kicked the ball to Hatori, but before either could even move forward one step, Gouenji came in with a sliding tackle.

("Gouenji steals the ball from Hatori right off the bat! He back passes it to Kidou and dives into Arakumo territory. Kidou advances carefully and passes the ball to Fuschida.")

The dark green-haired boy evaded Honami and made a long pass towards Kazemaru.

Kazemaru dashed, at a high-speed, to the left, then to the right. "Shippuu Dash," he dashed left again and went to run next to Gouenji.

They dribbled at the same speed and distance towards the ball. Then they both kicked it simultaneously into the air and then jumped up as well. When both of them, along with the ball, were in the air, they kicked it once more. "Honoo no Kazamidori!" This time the ball gets covered by fire, forming six wings as it headed towards the goal.

Nijima slashed the air with his arm, a stream of gold following his movements, "Golden Guard!" he clapped his hands and the gold flowed out, taking the form of a golden wall. The ball crashed against it, but the keeper didn't stand a chance.

The ball broke through and the whistle sounded.

("GOAL! Raimon scores the turning point, leaving Arakumo flabbergasted! The score is four-three for Raimon, people!")

* * *

Wataru stared towards the goal and then turned her head towards the clock. There was still plenty of time to get back, but that Fubuki was throwing a spanner in the works.

"Guys," she beckoned and they turned towards her with questioning glances. "There's still more than enough time."

"Yes, but they – " Hatori started, but Wataru interrupted him.

"They have had their little lucky spree now. I don't care what people have rumoured about that Fubuki. Just play and keep your head focused on the game, not somewhere along the rumours."

"Yes, captain," the team nodded, swallowing slightly at their captain's sharp voice.

* * *

Arakumo's kick-off.

Wataru kicked the ball towards Hatori and he ran forward, dodging past Gouenji. He then passed the ball to Shimada, who ran next to the sidelines.

He then passed the ball to Wataru before Kazemaru could steal the ball from him. She had to stop however when Fubuki appeared before her.

Wataru hissed and tried to play her way through, but her movements were mimicked by Fubuki.

When Fubuki dashed forward Wataru had no other choice but to pass it backwards to Tanizaki.

("Arakumo is in a tough spot on Raimon's half of the field. They still have the ball in their possession, but how long will that last? Raimon is locking in on every side and the ball is back in Wataru's possession!")

"For the love of god!" Wataru exclaimed. She had had enough and turned towards the goal.

She kicked the ball up in the air. There it hung motionlessly for a couple of seconds before Wataru jumped in the air as well. When she did the ball started spinning and cherry blossom petals started blowing around the ball. "Blossom Storm!" Wataru kicked the ball towards the goal, the petals a deadly stream behind it.

The ball shot through whatever small opening there was to the goal. Endou blinked and jumped towards the general direction of the ball, but the ball soared past his fingers.

("What –? Goal? GOAL! Wataru ties the score again!? This match sure is going in every single direction, people!")

* * *

"So they managed to tie with us again," Fubuki chuckled, "Curious."

"More fun, right? Shizuka?" Sakuma asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously."

"Can we concentrate now? We are tied again and there isn't that much time," Kidou said and shot them a look.

"Sure thing, captain," Sakuma winked and turned around while Fubuki chuckled and Kidou sighed.

"Fubuki could you –?"

"Yeah, I'll get my butt in action, Kidou," she smiled gently before turning her attention to the centre of the pitch.

"Thank you."

* * *

Raimon's kick-off.

Gouenji kicked the ball to Tsugumi and he ran forward before jumping over Hatori and passing the ball to Gouenji.

However, it seemed that Arakumo was adamant on not letting them anywhere near the goal for the rest of the match, because Gouenji quickly got stopped in his tracks by Tanizaki and Shimada. Then Hatori closed the circle from behind.

He managed to evade them for some time, but then Shimada managed to get the ball from him.

Said boy passed the ball towards Wataru. She dashed past Kidou, but was confronted by the orange-haired defender.

Saito took a deep breath and started walking towards Wataru. A thick cloud of fog surrounded Saito and the area around Wataru. "The Mist." As the mist surrounded them, Wataru started to get confused, and then Saito quickly spotted the ball and stole it. Saito then dashed out of the mist, in possession of the ball. Wataru didn't notice that the ball was gone, because she was still stuck in the thick cloud of fog.

He blinked a moment to come to terms with the fact that he had actually pulled it off before he realised that they were still in the middle of a match.

He passed the ball to Kidou. The brown-haired boy passed it backward again when a light voice called his name and the next moment Fubuki dashed past him and Wataru in the blink of an eye. She quickly managed to evade Tanizaki and Honami, and now she passed the ball to Fuschida.

The dark green-haired boy ran along the sidelines until Sanda got into his way and he had to pass the ball back to Fubuki.

She ran deeper into the defensive line of Arakumo and then passed the ball to Sakuma.

The cyan-haired boy kicked the ball to the other side of the field where Tsugumi ran, and the dark blue-haired boy passed it back towards the middle where Gouenji ducked past Sanda.

When he got the ball he jumped up and started to spin while his legs got surrounded by a fire vortex, the ball going with him as well. When he got high enough, his body was already in a horizontal position and the fire gathered in his left foot. "Fire Tornado!" he then set the ball ablaze as he kicked it forward. The ball was followed by a stream of fire.

Nijima slashed the air with his arm, a stream of gold following his movements, "Golden Guard!" he clapped his hands and the gold flowed out, taking the form of a golden wall. The ball crashed against it and an ear deafening explosion took place, smoke hiding the goal.

When the smoke finally started to lift, they saw Nijima lying on the ground, breathing heavily, and the ball only a few centimetres in front of the goal line. That was until a soft kick made it roll over said line and a whistle blew.

Fubuki watched with a slightly tilted head as the ball she had so generously kicked rolled into the goal.

("Gouenji shoots and – An explosion takes place! Everyone watches in anticipation as to see if Raimon scores or not! The smoke lifts and … The ball is not in the goal! No, wait! Fubuki has walked towards the goal and gives the ball the slightest of a kick, making it roll into the goal! That means that … that the score is five-four for Raimon! The final whistle echoes through the stadium and it's Raimon's victory! Raimon continues on to the semifinals!")

* * *

**Okay, that's the end for this chapter!**

**I still am terribly sorry for the horrible wait. Hope you can still put up with me? I'll try to update as soon as I can again.**

**OC's belong to their respective owners.**


	25. Episode 25: Too many Fubuki's

**All right, update! I'll let you know that I will not include anything or anyone from Galaxy mainly because I kinda lost interest for it all. I still need to finish Chrono Stone and I can not find the will to follow Galaxy... **

**Oh and by the way, I GRADUATED! I am still so damn happy about it! **

**In case you don't know, kouhai means junior.**

**Oh and just to make clear: when parent and child are in one and the same room, the parent will be called with his/her surname (Endou, Kazemaru, etc.) and the child will be called by his/her first name (Nao, Fumio, etc.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any kind own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Inazuma Eleven The Future Generation | Chapter 25 | Too many Fubuki's**

* * *

"Kirino? Is that you?" Shindou had sent the children ahead because he had seen something pink in the crowd.

"Eh? Oh hey, Shindou." Kirino had turned around and smiled at him. Shindou came to walk next to him.

"So, you have a kouhai now too, eh?" Shindou asked. Kirino chuckled.

"Couldn't let Kariya have all the fun now, could I?"

"Right, national television," Shindou laughed.

"That and he called. Said something along the lines of 'I have somehow become a senpai and Shindou-san has not. Oh and don't come with the 'he's a coach', because he only got the job because Endou-san wanted to spend time with his family and Tenma is somewhere, but no one knows where exactly'. And then he asked me how I was doing." Kirino shrugged. Shindou sighed.

"Sounds like typical Kariya," Shindou shook his head. "I really do wonder where Tenma is though."

"I think everyone does," Kirino said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well, it's good to see you again, Kirino," Shindou patted the pink-haired man's shoulder.

"Same here, Shindou," Kirino smiled back at the man.

* * *

Fubuki sighed as she lay back down on the hospital bed. It was a miracle she has survived Fuyuka's scolding. To say that the purple-haired woman had been angry was understatement; she had been downright furious and had forbidden Fubuki to even step out of bed for the rest of her days in the hospital, which luckily were only three, but it still annoyed Fubuki. Though at the moment she was thankful for the rest her tired body got; she had really burned up all her energy and she wanted nothing more than close her eyes and fall asleep.

When she woke the next morning and was getting bored in bed, Fuyuka came in with breakfast.

"Oh, and Shizuka, there was a phone call this morning from your father saying that he would be here today," Fuyuka said while Fubuki dug into her food.

She now choked however and sputtered out, "What!?"

"He didn't sound very happy, but I wouldn't be too when my daughter runs away from the hospital."

Fubuki sighed and sunk back against her pillow. "Yeah, all right.. I just – what time does he come?"

"Somewhere in the afternoon, so you have plenty of time to mentally prepare yourself." Fuyuka smiled.

"Great, more scolding, just what I need." Fubuki rolled her eyes as she finished up her breakfast, Fuyuka chuckling on the chair beside her bed.

* * *

"Fubuki Shizuka! What in the world was going through your head!? I knew that leaving you here alone would be problematic, but I would never have thought that you would actually _run_ _away_ from the hospital!" her normally cheerful, friendly father was furious to say the least. Shizuka sank back further in her cushion and let it wash over her.

"Shizuka, you understand, right? You can't do such rash things." her father's voice took on a softer note and he frowned lightly at her.

"I know, dad. I won't do it again," Shizuka muttered as she looked up to her father. He let out a deep sigh and fixed her with a soft look.

"I know you hate to hear this, but it's for your own good." he smiled softly at her.

"I guess." she sighed, but then smiled up at her father as well.

"All right," Fubuki Shirou pulled the chair next to Shizuka's bed towards him and sat down on it, "how have you been apart from this?"

"Fine, really. I've been catching up with an old friend and made lots of new ones as well," Shizuka said, smiling brightly.

"That's good to hear." Fubuki smiled at his daughter. She smiled back, but then her face got serious and she sat up a bit.

"Dad? I can play in the next match, right?"

"Probably. The doctors said that you'll be discharged in three days, so if you feel well enough you can play."

"Thank goodness." Shizuka sighed and let herself sink into her pillow again.

They were both quiet for a while before Shizuka spoke up again.

"How did nii-chan react?"

Fubuki chuckled before answering, "Oh well, your mother and I were in the kitchen while Atsuya was watching the match of Raimon versus Arakumo to see against who he had to play, and when you appeared on the field he practically leaped into the kitchen, screaming bloody murder and wanting to go and drag you personally off the field."

"Oh, typical really." Shizuka sighed. "Nii-chan's far too overprotective."

"Well, with both of your attitudes it's a miracle he hasn't transferred to Raimon yet to personally keep an eye on you," Fubuki said, shaking his head lightly.

"I asked him not to," Shizuka said quietly, clutching the sheets slightly.

"I see."

"Dad?" Shizuka was looking towards her hands in her lap.

"Yes?"

"You'll be cheering, right?"

Fubuki smiled softly as he patted her head. "I'll be cheering for both you and Atsuya. Don't be too hard on him, though."

"I'll try." Shizuka nodded with a serious expression before bursting out into laughter.

* * *

_Three days later._

Well, isn't this marvellous?" Kidou Masaru grumbled sarcastically as Fubuki laughed sheepishly.

"You're not joking, right?" Kazemaru asked carefully.

"Nope, I'm all serious," Fubuki said while nodding.

"We're doomed." Saito spread his arms up in the air, looking exasperatedly up at the sky. Fubuki chuckled.

"I highly doubt it," she said, stifling her chuckles with her hand.

"Eh?" Saito turned to look at her.

"Saito, haven't you noticed? We've improved so much that you haven't even noticed."

"Really?"

"Honestly," Fubuki rolled her eyes, "Let me do a headcount. First we have our amazing goalkeeper and captain, Endou Nao. Next up are our forwards – Gouenji Isamu, Sakuma Hiroki and Tsugumi Hisoka – who have never let us down in scoring a goal. Now, our midfielders – Kazemaru Fumio, Kidou Masaru and Fuschida Tetsuhiko – are always making sure the ball gets around. Then, our defenders – You, Azama Kiyoshi and Nakahara Kiemon – are always there to stop anyone from advancing. So there you have it."

"You forgot yourself," Sakuma pointed out. "You're whatever extra bridge there is between offence and defence."

"I … take that as a compliment." Fubuki frowned slightly before returning her attention back to Saito.

"You sure about us standing a change against Hakuren?" Saito bit his lip, his brow furrowed together in worry.

"Come on, Saito," Kazemaru shook his head, "These aren't even the finals yet, so stop worrying. It'll be fine."

"If you say so …"

"Oh yeah, before I forget," Fubuki smiled slightly, "My twin brother, Atsuya, is the captain and ace striker of Hakuren."

"Say what now?" Endou spluttered out as the rest of the team, minus Sakuma, looked at her with surprise.

"You didn't tell them?" Sakuma raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, I might have left it out."

When Sakuma shot her a look she pouted, "It didn't seem necessary at that time, okay?"

"Right." Sakuma rolled his eyes, making Fubuki huff.

"Well, now it does make sense what you said back then," Gouenji said thoughtfully. Fubuki blinked.

"What?"

"When we met I said that you didn't look as tough as the rumours say, and you answered that those were necessarily true nor specifically about you; were they about your brother then?"

Fubuki tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Depends on what rumours. Most are about the two of us, they started dubbing us the ice twins of disaster throughout Hokkaido. But well, he really is an amazing striker, and he has amazing balance – but everyone in Hakuren's team has that because we train on ice at least twice a week – and he is dead serious in finding ways of breaking through defences."

"And the way to break through them is …?" Kidou asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh, good question." Fubuki bit her lip as she thought of an answer. "I'll discuss that later with you."

"We're definitely doomed!" Saito whined as he dropped to the ground. Then, the door of the clubroom suddenly smashed open, revealing Ryuukaze and Ayasumi.

"Guys!" Ryuukaze yelled as she strode into the room, Ayasumi close on her heels.

"What is it, Rei?" Endou tilted his head slightly, shooting her a questioning glance.

"There is someone here," Ryuukaze said, frowning slightly, "who said he wanted to meet you before the match on Friday."

"Eh?"

"I don't really know, but he has this really serious look and …" Ryuukaze gaze shot towards Fubuki for a moment before continuing. "And he kinda looks like Shizuka."

Everyone turned to look at Fubuki, who in turn was looking very annoyed.

"Typical," she snorted and stamped out of the door.

The rest of the soccer club looked at each other for a moment before scrambling after her.

When they reached the front gates they saw Takahashi and Kawana waiting – the former looking rather uncomfortable and the latter had a small crease of worry lining her face, though it was hardly noticeable – next to a boy with purplish-grey hair and bluish-grey eyes. His spiky hair reached his shoulders as it was neatly brushed down and his bangs covered half of his eyes. He was wearing a dark teal school uniform and had crossed his arms, his fingers tapping impatiently away at his forearm.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuka spat out the moment she came within earshot.

"Hi to you too, Shizuka," the boy said as he turned to look at her. She shot him a look and he sighed.

"I came here to see you, is that too much to ask? You simply transfer here and then go around escaping from hospitals – "

"First of all, I am on an exchange, I did not transfer schools. Second of all, I couldn't just let them lose, could I now?"

"Neither can you just run away from a hospital!" he said exasperatedly.

"Well, whatever. What happened, happened." she pouted slightly and looked away, making him sigh again.

"Honestly." he shook his head before he finally seemed to notice the crowd around them. "Oh, you must be the rest of Raimon's team, I presume."

"Uh, yeah," Endou said, taking a step forward and holding out his hand. "I'm Endou Nao, captain and goalkeeper."

"So I've heard. My name is Fubuki Atsuya, captain and forward." he took Endou's hand with a small nod.

"Well, I have to go again," Atsuya said, a small frown on his face.

"And why is that?" Shizuka raised her eyebrows in expectation. Atsuya coughed awkwardly as he shifted his feet, evading her eyes.

"I kind of snuck away because dad made me promise not to bother you about escaping from the hospital. Only then he would let me come with him to here. So there you have it."

"And you say I'm horrible." Shizuka sighed.

"I've never said that." Atsuya shot her a look.

"Yeah, yeah." she waved him off, making him sigh.

"Anyway, I have to go. I – we – will not go easy on you, and we definitely won't lose! See you on Friday," Atsuya said, turning around while flicking his hand over his shoulder as a goodbye. "Have a nice day, Shizuka."

"Like we'll go easy on you! I'll have you begging for mercy, nii-chan!" Shizuka yelled after him.

"Sure," he said without turning his head.

Everyone was quiet for a while, not exactly sure what to think of the relationship between the twins.

"Shizuka? Are you and your brother on bad terms?" Saito asked carefully.

"Eh?" Shizuka blinked and turned towards him, confusion written on her face. "No? We almost never fight. Only when he does over-overprotective. That pisses me off, but otherwise we can get along just fine."

"Oh." Saito turned to look at Kazemaru who shrugged.

"Anyway, Gouenji?" Shizuka turned towards the white-haired striker.

"Yes?"

"I want to try something with you. Could your father be supervisor, because mine has a lot of things to take care of while he's here?"

"I guess." Gouenji frowned a little.

"Good, let's go then. See you all tomorrow," Shizuka smiled at them before dragging Gouenji off.

"Friday sure is going to be interesting," Kidou said.

"It wouldn't be much fun otherwise," Sakuma said as he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

**All right, another chapter done.**

**I'm really sorry, but inspiration is coming slow. I don't really know anymore when I can update, but I'll try to not take too long.**

**Anyway, here you have it anons and people who have been nagging me about Fubuki Shirou's appearance. Patience pays off.**

**Oh and how many hearts did I break by naming his son Atsuya? I broke my own, that's for sure.**

**See you around.**

**OC's belong to their respective owners.**


End file.
